Multiversal Alliance
by Beastrider9
Summary: A series of one shots of everything crossing over with everything else. All within the same continuity. Where multiversal travel allows fiction to meet fiction.
1. Enter the Multiverse

The Following chapter contains characters/creatures from the following: Half Life, Portal, Sliders, Discworld, How to train your Dragon, The Terminator Series, Doctor Who, the Matrix, I Have no Mouth and I Must Scream, and Virus (1999 film)

 **Enter the Multiverse**

The Combine Empire's occupation of planet Earth was a dark time in human history. The initial decline of the planet happened at Black Mesa, where the multiversal conquers known as the Combine came through the Portal storms after being lead to this universe by the teleportation experiments at Black Mesa. Life forms from another universe known as Xen fell through the storms before the Combine took notice of the incident, and acted quickly. The Combine fought all of humanity for a war that lasted only Seven Hours.

Not long after the war was the resistance formed, and they fought the Combine and had occasionally weakened it through Guerrilla tactics and hit and run. For many Humans the Combine were thought to be the only thing they had to fear, they were proven wrong.

Not even an Hour after the death of the Resistance leader Eli Vance did a new threat show up. The Kromagg Dynasty. Like the Combine the Kromaggs were conquered many separate universes. Their ships used a different method of multi-dimensional travel than the Combine, and they appeared over the ruins of the Citadel.

The Kromagg Dynasty themselves were a brutal race, who favored outright conquest over the propaganda and security of the Combine. Initially the Kromaggs attacked the Combine in the hopes they were weak. They were not. Not ten hours after the first assault began had the Combine started capturing Kromagg ships by the load. Once the Combine learned how the Kromaggs own multi-dimensional transporters worked, they followed the Kromaggs to their own worlds.

Anything after that was not fully known to the resistance, but only a few days after the last Kromagg ship was found was a new Overwatch soldier type seen among the army of the Combine. Indoctrinated and cybernetically modified Kromagg soldiers branded C17:i5. They looked near identical to Civil Protection thought police. Only unlike the Metro Cops, they had a slightly bulky armor design and the Kromaggs own Psychic powers.

They were given the name Psi-MetroCops, and they were a powerful new enemy to deal with. After their introduction, the Combine used the Kromaggs ability of illusions through their psychic powers in conjunction with their propaganda to brainwash people faster than ever before. The human species seemed doomed. Hope was fading fast as humanity began to fall like dominoes.

* * *

 **Aperture Labs**

GLaDOS watched from various security cameras as the various blast doors sealed themselves all over what remained of Aperture Labs. The invasion forces were moving fast. GLaDOS did not know how they had actually found them, she had done everything to ensure complete safety from them, various anti-spy protocols, surface EMP bursts, not to mention the fact that the labs were underground making actually seeing it not exactly easy. Of course something had changed. Her CPU produced a small drone as she ran the production lines of turrets on overdrive. Already the turrets were being transported at strategic Locations all along throughout the facility through whatever means she had.

She quickly turned when she heard the sound of two loud crashing sounds. Looking at the forms of Blue and Orange, or as they called themselves ATLAS and P-Body, land on their feet, their built in fall boots preventing them from any damage. GLaDOS knew that things were going south. The enemy was much too advanced and tenacious to get their greedy Xeno hands/claws/tentacles on all her beautiful data. But no that was not happening.

"Orange, Blue. Prepare Protocol 654.", said GLaDOS.

She watched as the Cooperative Bots moved around clumsily as they began rummaging through scrap. GLaDOS turned her attention back to the camera systems. Cyborg Soldiers were destroying the turrets faster than they could be built. MetroCops. The Combine had found her.

Taking control of a mechanical arm in the testing chamber they were invading, GLaDOS slammed into the clustered forces of the Combine, only to watch as one of them easily destroyed the arm with a well placed explosive. GLaDOS turned quickly to the side as she watched them take over parts of the base with ease, a hundred thousand algorithmic calculations showed that her chances were falling by the minute.

"What changed, this is not their standard behavior."

It had been six days, ten hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty two seconds since the Combine had started their attack. Approximately one minute and thirty two seconds after Orange and Blue had found the humans in stasis. In that time the Combine were able to capture the Stasis chambers with the human test subjects, and currently were in the process of teleporting them out of the lab, possibly to be turned into more MetroCops.

GLaDOS raged at that. Orange and Blue had only just opened that area, hardly enough time for any new testing to begin thanks to the Xeno filth as she took to calling them. Now she was losing them left and right. She was able to keep them away from the Propulsion Gel technology, but as a result the entire pipeline had to be rigged with explosives to prevent it from falling into the Combines hands.

"Why can't anything ever be simple", said GLaDOS offhand as she watched a MetroCop be torn apart by turrets asking for friendship, before the others destroyed said turret.

What was worse was that the gas masks the MetroCops wore made nerve gas useless. The Combine were taking whatever they could grab, at this point all Personality cores were gone. Thrown by the Xeno scum into their new wormholes. GLaDOS had relatively few files on the Combine, but she knew for a fact that their normal teleportation methods did not work like this. This almost looked like the result of an Aperture Handheld Portal Device, only they were not restricted to walls. Free floating portals that looked almost like tunnels in space, rather than holes.

GLaDOS was able to get a few readings on them for data storage, but was thus far in the dark about how exactly they worked, it was definitely gravity based, amazing it didn't create a black hole really.

"Just how many forms of teleportation exists in the universe."

They were getting closer to the Mainframe as well, that was the last place GLaDOS wanted them to be, but she still had a few tricks up her chassis. A long buried relic of a bygone age that nested below the lab.

 _[Opening Lower Levels/ Warning: Biohazard Detected]_

"Bypass safety features. User: GLaDOS"

 _[User: GLaDOS Accepted/ Safety Features Bypassed: Doors Open]_

GLaDOS watched as the lower levels began opening. They had been quarantined even before she took over, for very good reason. The things down there were dangerous, though at this point they could prove a reliable distraction until Protocol 654 could be finished.

GLaDOS kept her optics glued to the cameras as the sound of skittering could be heard beyond the now open doors, right before red glowing eyes carefully examined the now open door. Then a massive green limbs reached out, then all hell broke loose. Inhuman screeches could be heard as the creatures below charged out like rampaging rhinos.

Combine soldiers turned as all across the walls and ceilings, human insect hybrids crawled around, swinging scythe like raptorial limbs at the cyborg soldiers. GLaDOS had long ago sealed the remains of the Mantis Men created long ago down in the bowels of Aperture. Through fast breeding and cannibalism they survived. Of course even with their great numbers they would fall to the Combine, but it would take time.

A large amount of systems had to be entirely shut down as the Mantis Men not currently killing Combine soldiers were busy chewing on valuable machinery, namely wires. They likewise proved to be immune not only to nerve gas, but also the bullets of turrets thanks to their exoskeletons. They would easily destroy the lab if left unchecked. Still it wasn't like the Combine wasn't doing that already, the whole place would be a radioactive hole in the ground in a few minutes anyway.

GLaDOS turned back to Orange and Blue who had finished loading the new body she would have to use. Resources as scarce as they were, she had to work with what she had. Unfortunately the Combine left no cores for her to purge and upload her mind into. However there was one thing GLaDOS knew would work. Oh, she hated it, hated it more than anything else, but at least the concept was proven thanks to that Moron.

 _[Reactor Meltdown Initiated]_

"That should prevent them from getting my beautiful data.", said GLaDOS.

The mainframe GLaDOS was plugged into retracted into the ceiling as the light of her eye dimmed. All spare AI cores may have been gone, but GLaDOS had plans in place for just this reason.

 _[Starting Memory Transfer]_

ATLAS and P-body watched as various machines whirred to life. Both of them shrugged as they sat and waited. ATLAS idly poked P-body, who poked ATLAS back, who shoved P-body back, who began shoving ATLAS. They beeped and whistled as they continued running what many would call a very confusing game of tag.

Ignorant to the carnage of hungry Mantis Men and cybernetic transhumanist slaves the two found various ways of amusing themselves. It was fun, for a while anyway. But good things sometimes just have to end.

[Memory Transfer Complete]

The Coop bots turned to watch as a large chamber rose from out the center of the room. Smoke came out of it as it rose. ATLAS was gently pushed towards the machine before P-body took a cautious step back. The two beeped at one another until the chamber opened. A small yellow glow could be seen. To the bots, it was kind of intimidating.

"Well don't just stand there, pick me up", said the Familiar voice of GLaDOS.

ATLAS took a few steps to the chamber where he saw GLaDOS in her new body. A potato. P-body walked up to the potato before turning to ATLAS who gave a small shrug before grabbing the potato...and impaling it on the claw of his portal gun.

"Ow.", said GLaDOS.

ATLAS nodded contently to himself as he raised his portal gun and pointed to GLaDOS. P-body clapped her metallic limbs together before GLaDOS sighed. ATLAS nodded as he turned to P-body. They high fived for a moment before looking to the potato. They had both just collectively realized they had no idea what came next.

"Now then, follow the maintenance tunnels to the elevator, it should have enough power to get us out of here.", said GLaDOS.

ATLAS nodded as the two comically ran to the door. Only to realize they had no idea where the Maintenance tunnels were.

"Turn Left...NO! I said Left. Good now just go where I say, we do not have long until the reactor blows this whole place up.", said GLaDOS.

The robot nodded as it fled as fast as it could. GLaDOS herself only cursed the universe internally.

"I hate aliens"

* * *

 **In Orbit over Earth**

Wheatley found he had a lot of excess time to himself lately. Mostly because he was floating in space, somewhere between the moon and Earth. He supposed it was ironic, or maybe not. Wheatley wasn't exactly clear on what irony really was. He assumed it was made of iron or some other iron based alloy. Hard to say really.

"We're in Space."

"Yep still here mate.", said Wheatley.

At least he had company, sure the Space Sphere was an energetic fellow, and at times a tad bit insufferable, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Space mates makes space."

"Space mates? Yes, I suppose we are. Just you and me against the universe. Think I'll count the stars again. Not much else to do here at the moment.", said Wheatley.

"Space, Space. Space mates in space doing space with space."

Wheatley lost count of the stars somewhere between forty two and one hundred and six, he wasn't sure where he lost count, but it was definitely somewhere between those two numbers...Probably, hard to say really. He didn't expect anyone could count all the stars anyway.

"Done, stars counted. I am best at space."

Or maybe he thought too soon.

"Really, done already? How many did you count?", asked Wheatley.

"5,361,142. Can't see them all. Wanna see them all."

"Wow, that's impressive mate. I am actually a bit surprised by that, what else can you see from here.", asked Wheatley.

The Space Cores yellow eye focused on Wheatley before it spoke.

"Space Fire."

"Oh well that's...Space Fire? Where?", asked Wheatley.

"You."

Wheatley looked to see that in fact he was on fire, or at least a bit. Now that he was paying attention, the space core was also on fire, well not on fire per se. It was more like a field of fire around him. And yes, he himself was indeed on fire.

"AHHHHHHH!', screamed Wheatley.

"Don' wanna go back. Don' wanna. Wanna stay in space.", said the Space Core.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hey is it just me or is the Earth getting a tad bit bigger?", asked Wheatley.

In fact yes, it was, or rather it appeared so when in fact they were falling towards it at at near terminal velocity. As the atmosphere of Earth did everything it could to burn them up, Wheatley could only watch the fast approaching planet and say to himself.

"Oh bugger."

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

* * *

Gordon watched as Alyx sat silent next to DOG. Only a few weeks ago her father Eli Vance, was killed. Gordon figured she needed time to herself for now. Nothing he did would change the fact that her father was not around any more. Still he felt like he should do something. Gordon silently sat back against a tree as he looked up to the night sky.

The Combine were acting unusual as of late. City 17 was near bare of MetroCops. Gordon wasn't stupid, he knew they were up to something. He didn't know what, but he would find out. It was at this point Gordon saw two meteors in the sky. He watched them as they fell.

Actually now that he looked at them, they looked like they were heading towards him. Of course it was probably an optical illusion, they were probably going to land miles away, far from him or...

 ***BOOM***

...Or they would land only a few hundred feet away.

Gordon shot to his feet as he lifted his Gravity Gun. He heard the sounds of DOG heading towards the crash as well, meaning more than likely Alyx would be heading there as well. He quickened his pace.

* * *

 **White Forest Resistance Base**

The world was dead, no plant life remained and water was as scarce as ever. Many had begun to lose hope as the last legs of the planet were violently cut off, many considered the world not even worth saving. Initially there were protests among the remains of the Resistance, until it was discovered that many of the Kromaggs had come from other realities where humans existed.

When all hope was lost, anyone who still remained prepared for Exodus from this reality, into another one. Inspired by the knowledge that somewhere within the multiverse, other humans lived, many saw a chance to escape and get help all while finding a new planet to settle, one where hopefully neither the Combine nor the Kromaggs existed.

The machine devised was beyond experimental, created by Dr. Kleiner after looking over the notes found on the Borealis it would combine the trans-dimensional capabilities of humans, the Combine, and the Kromagg to allow for instantaneous transportation of every non indoctrinated or modified human on the planet simultaneously. The chances were small for survival, but ever since the Kromagg arrived, an already bad situation became much much worse. Now all that was left was the Hope that their Exodus was not in vain.

* * *

"Are we still here, Shouldn't the Machine go ding or something.", asked Wheatley.

Chell said nothing as the A.I Core as it was rolled around by the beakless Headcrab Lamarr. Gordon only watched in mild amusement at the other-dimensional parasite amused itself with the small core. It was a strange day when the A.I Core fell to the earth, along with another core who seemed capable of only saying space which it obsessively spoke of greatly even to this day as it laid twitching in the corner.

Chell hefted her Portal Gun over her shoulder as the Potato stuck on one of the mechanical arms gave a curious sigh. GLaDOS, the once self described ruler/dictator of Aperture Science labs had done all she could to prevent the Combine from destroying and taking all relevant technology. It however had not only failed, but due to an incident with a Bullsquid and one very unlucky turret, she had no A.I cores to download into was once again stuck in a Potato impaled on Chells own Portal Gun.

"I estimate there is a 15.98% Chance the Combine already are aware of our current activities. The fact they have not found us yet is merely the prelude to horrible things to come, namely death, a very bloody and hopefully in Chells case slow and painful death. Not to mention the horrible birds they have with them.", said GLaDOS.

"What birds?", asked Wheatley fearfully.

"The creatures everyone inexplicably calls Headcrabs. According to available information they use a beak to connect to the brainstem of their host. Beak means birds, and birds eat potatoes and I am a potato.", said GLaDOS.

"Really! I thought they were slugs. Don't slugs have beaks.", said Wheatley.

"No.", said GLaDOS quickly.

"Well, you learn something new everyday. I could have sworn they were slugs...AHHHHHHH! Get it off me! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF", screamed Wheatley.

"Will you two be quiet. We barely have enough space...", screamed Dr. Kleiner.

"Space!", said the Space core suddenly.

"And you SHUT UP! As I was saying we barely have enough...Room to work with, and silence is needed if we are to finish this device in time. Besides Headcrabs are not birds."

"Oh thank god.", said Wheatley.

GLaDOS said nothing as Gordon and Dr. Isaac Kleiner continued staring at the screen. Their newest invention was unlike any other Teleporters built before. A strange device that was built using not only everything they could find, but the leftover tech from the Kromaggs, and what little could be found on the Borealis.

The Hybrid machine that used two different forms of multiversal travel was a marvel of science, what was better was that thanks to that leftover tech from the Aperture Science Borealis that the Resistance was able to keep out of the hands of the Combine, the machine would be able to teleport multiple individuals at the same time no matter where they were.

Any and Every human on the planet that were not indoctrinated would make the trip and end up in the exact same place no matter where they were, at least theoretically. Dr. Kleiner made it clear he honestly had no idea if it would even work as hoped, and if it did not, the safety feature would give them only one shot.

To keep it out of Combine hands, the machine was built to self destruct three minutes after activation. If humanity succeeded in their Exodus then it would prevent any from learning where, if it failed, then hope was lost. But their was no other alternative.

The last drops of water was taken from earth, leaving only what little was stored to give out. All remaining water was under Combine control. It was either dehydrate free, or drink as a slave, and the water reserves were running thin as it is. Any hope humanity had of freedom and survival was no longer in their own universe.

"So, how long until it's done anyway.", asked Wheatley.

"Not long now, but please silence.", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"Oh of course, I can be quiet, you won't even know I'm here. Like a shadow or a ninja, or even better a Ninja in the shadows. Can someone get this not-bird off me?", asked Wheatley as the Headcrab continued rolling him around.

"No, let Lamarr have his fun, now shut up.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"Oh right, sorry.", said Wheatley.

Dr. Kleiner only sighed. Gordon turned to the A.I core before shrugging and getting back to work. Chell likewise remained silent as she sat on the ground, her portal gun in her lap as the others worked. Idly she fiddled with the pointed arms at the tip of the gun, adjusting them if for no other reason then her own boredom. GLaDOS sighed again.

"Will you please not adjust the arm I am stuck on."

Chell smiled sheepishly as she lowered the arms.

"Thank You.", said GLaDOS.

It was at this time that Alyx Vance, daughter of the now deceased Resistance leader came in the room to sit next to Chell. Alyx had gotten along well with the quiet girl, though GLaDOS would grate on her nerves a bit.

"How you holding up.", asked Alyx.

Chell only shrugged.

"Hello Alyx, can you get tell this not-bird to stop rolling me around please.", asked Wheatley.

Alyx raised a brow before turning to Chell.

"Why does he call Lamarr a... not-bird.", asked Alyx.

Chell only pointed to the Potato on her Portal Gun.

"I have absolutely no idea. He is a moron, it is to be expected.", said GLaDOS.

"Right, anyway how is the teleporter coming along.", asked Alyx.

Gordon wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he turned off the makeshift blowtorch, he turned to Dr. Kleiner and nodded. Dr. Kleiner smiled before turning to Alyx.

"We are close to ready. Kromagg technology was difficult to understand at first, but I think we have it.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"Anyway I can help.", asked Alyx.

"Not really, the machine is pretty much built, barring a few patchwork jobs Gordon has been fixing up. Anyway all that's left is to finish programming it and hope the thing actually works." said Dr. Kleiner.

"And how does it work exactly?", asked Alyx.

"Well, it locks onto and teleports whole populations regardless of where they are by detecting their 'signal' unique to their universe. It is set to teleport any humans within a certain range. We can only bring what we can carry with us for the most part. Like the Kromagg teleporter it will use wormholes, only they should open from below us and only for long enough for us to fall into it. We may be able to bring a few extra things along with us such as vehicles, but to do so we would have to be either in or on them. The portal should open only on the ground, but I cannot be too sure it will work.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"What about the Vorts?", asked Alyx.

"The Kromagg did not have their signal coded for the machine, which is why we were able to finish this so quickly. And the only reason the signal from this universe was coded was because the Kromagg Dynasty planned on enslaving us. I don't claim to know everything about how this works, and even if I did we don't have the time to code for Vortigaunts, so only the ones close enough to humans will be able to come, and only by standing right next to them to follow us to the new universe.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Alyx said nothing as she gave a long sigh. Then she banged her fist on the wall.

"Damn."

Gordon by this point had walked to her and put his hand on Alyx's shoulder for comfort, he smiled at her and she returned it.

"Thanks.", said Alyx.

Gordon nodded.

"You are taking us right.", asked Wheatley.

"Of course we are.", said Alyx.

"Oh, good I was worried about that mate."

"SPAAAACE!"

"Please say we are not bringing him.", asked GLaDOS.

"Sorry Miss POTaDOS, A.I cores are rare enough as it is, useful to. He's coming along.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"Well...You are a horrible person. You are also old and twig thin. How does it feel knowing that death can claim you at any minute. Where a gentle breeze that could throw out your back?", asked GLaDOS.

"Don't make me feed you to Lamarr.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"It is nothing personal, you really are old.", said GLaDOS.

"Not to interrupt, but I think we need to finish this.", said Alyx.

"No doubt. Ok Everything is in order, it will take awhile to get going, but once activated, we should have a new home...", said Dr. Kleiner. "...Or tomb.", he whispered under his breath.

Alyx Nodded, before smiling at Gordon.

"I'll spread the word to get the Vorts as close as they can to their nearest human.", said Alyx.

"Yeah, you do that.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Chell began watching as she held her portal gun close. She stared at the Space Core as it began babbling to Lamarr about the headcrab being a space cop, whatever that was. She watched as Wheatley focused on her, even as he was being rolled around by the beakless Headcrab.

"You look down. Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener, usually anyway. We're friends, and friends listen to friends problems and help them out. At least that's what I heard. So want to talk about it?", asked Wheatley.

Shell shook her head.

"Oh, alright then. I'm still here if you need me, playing with the not-bird here. I wonder if he likes me?", said Wheatley.

"Out of every personality core available how is it that these two are the only ones left. It hardly seems fair.", said GLaDOS before looking to Chell. "I'm blaming you for sending them to space where they were safe from the xeno scum.", said GLaDOS.

"Space safe, safe space.", said the Space Core.

"Please shut him off.", begged GLaDOS.

Chell only smirked as she pretended to sleep. Still she didn't really feel in a humorous mood. Something felt just a bit off She couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed again before her eyes slowly opened, then abruptly turned around as her eyes shot to the left. Nothing was there, but for just a moment it looked like an impeccably dressed man holding a briefcase was standing right there just a moment ago. She narrowed her eyes at the spot as she held her portal gun tighter.

Her eyes didn't leave the spot until GLaDOS spoke.

"Why are you staring so intently at that one spot. It's not like it's any better than any other spot in this messy excuse for a lab.", said GLaDOS.

"I will not be insulted by a potato, so help me GLaDOS if you say one more thing negative about my lab Lamarr will eat well tonight. I'm thinking steak with a side of French fries.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"I'm sorry I did not hear that...[Memory Deleted]. And now I just don't care.", said GLaDOS.

Dr. Kleiner said nothing as he went back to aiding a smirking Gordon. Dr. Kleiner grumbled to himself lightly on "That Annoying Bitch of a Potato" as he worked. The room remained silent after that. Chell dozed off leaving the scientists to put the finishing touches on their experimental teleporter.

Not long after that, Chell was awoken by Gordon, who nodded to her as he motioned to the machine. It was an interesting piece of equipment, resembling a tesla coil that was welded to a series of rings and some big glowing mechanical orb. A mechanical hum emanated from the machine as distortions in the air around it.

"AH, you're awake.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Chell wiped sleep from her eyes as she stood.

"Well...We're about to start the machine...This is without a doubt the most suicidal plan I have ever been apart of.", said Kleiner as he stared at the machine.

"No time to back out now.", said Alyx.

"Always time to back out...So, are we doing this?", asked Kleiner.

Alyx only nodded.

Kleiner sighed as he moved towards the machine to the computer connected to it. Hesitantly he began to initiate the process. The machine began to activate a the machinery around it whirled to life.

"Hold on, this might be bumpy", said Kleiner.

Before anyone could say anything else, portals opened from beneath their feet and they fell through.

* * *

Gordon grabbed Wheatley as Alyx grabbed the Space core. The area they ended up in was a massive room one with a gas window. Gordon moved to the window to see that below them in an even larger room was everyone who came through, a mix of Humans, Vorts, a few robots, and even a lot of cargo.

"The hell are we?", asked Alyx.

The room they were in began to light up as several massive holographic screens came to view.

"This is...Different.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"Reminds me of Aperture Labs a little bit, only with everything being holographic.", said GLaDOS.

A strange sound became known, it began cycling through what could be assumed to be languages, almost as if it were talking. Though none of the languages could be understood, at least until.

"Language recognized as English, species identified as human. Welcome to Zenith Station. _[Accessing Mainframe]_. _[Access Denied]_. Error detected, AI core damaged, new core needed. Please input control AI"

"Oh, Please put me in.", said GLaDOS.

"Yeah, not happening...", said Dr. Kleiner until.

"AI Core recognized, activating Tractor beam."

"Oh Shit!", said Dr. Kleiner.

A beam came from the 'body' before hitting GLaDOS. The Potato was ripped from the Portal Guns arm. Chell attempted to grab it, but it shot to the body. After a moment the 'head' closed around GLaDOS.

Everyone present slowly began backing away as the entire mainframe seemed to slowly change. Chell raised her Portal Gun as the weighted Companion Cube hovered before her like a shield. Parts of the mainframe were sliding away and altering its shape until it perfectly resembled the old GLaDOS mainframe. The yellow eye then activated.

"Ha, Who's laughing now! I now control this _[Scanning AI]_...I did not mean to say that. What is going _[Faulty Programming detected. Uploading Morality Patch]_. WHAT! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, cancel upload. _[Empathy programming uploading]_. No, not empathy. Anything but _[Upload Complete]_. NOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

The Mainframe seemed to slump. Chell lowered the cube as she took a step towards the mainframe. The Yellow eye looked to Chell.

"Oh, it's you. Here I am back in a body and I can't even do anything to kill you. Life is cruel.", said GLaDOS.

"Well, that was fun. I wonder who built this place.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"If I could kill you I would.", said GLaDOS.

"But you can't. So GLaDOS, what is this place.", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"Not Telling... _[Accessing Data]_. On second thought give me a moment.", said GLaDOS.

GLaDOS was silent for a long time, Alyx sat down as Dr. Kleiner tapped her 'head'.

"GLaDOS, you in there.", asked Alyx.

"Such. Knowledge.", said GLaDOS almost sensually.

Alyx slowly backed away as the mainframe rose. It almost looked cheerful.

"What?", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"Oh Yes. YES! YES! Oh. My. God. YES! These aliens knew how to test! I could spend eternity looking over this data.", said GLaDOS.

"What Aliens?", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"What, oh right. We are currently in a massive Space Station, and when I say Massive I mean it. This station is a Huge Dyson Sphere, specifically a Dyson Shell.", said GLaDOS.

Dr. Kleiner's eyes widened.

"Really?", asked Dr. Kleiner hopefully.

"Oh yes, We currently are in a Dyson Sphere approximately 17.495% larger than the Milky Way Galaxy, surrounding a star similar in size of a supermassive black hole.", said GLaDOS.

The room remained silent as everyone just stared blankly at the AI. Chell dropped her portal gun as her arms hung limp. The crowbar in Gordon's hand slipped from his grasp as he began looking around.

"The. Size. Of. A...Galaxy.", said Dr. Kleiner blankly.

"Just like Chell.", said GLaDOS.

Chell reached down to grab her discarded portal gun and proceeded to hit the chassis of GLaDOS mainframe.

"Ow, that hurts you know. I was only stating a fact. OW!", said GLaDOS as Chell hit her again.

"This place is that big.", asked Alyx.

"Oh yes. I am so excited, sure I can't do too much thanks to the stupid morality patch. But still this place is quite amazing.", said GLaDOS.

"...How can something be so big, it's impossible.", said Dr. Kleiner Blankly.

"Not really, your head certainly pull off being that size. I am amazed it fit in here.", said GLaDOS.

Dr. Kleiner glared silently at GLaDOS as Chell once again hit her with the Portal Gun.

"Thank you.", said Dr. Kleiner as he nodded to Chell who smiled back.

"I was not even talking about you that time!", said GLaDOS.

Chell smirked before giving off a small shrug.

"So GLaDOS, how did these aliens build something so big.", asked Alyx.

GLaDOS turned her eye to Chell who was already ready to hit GLaDOS with it again. GLaDOS sighed before turning to Alyx.

"This station and its components are the only celestial bodies within this universe. Every other scrap of matter here was used in it's construction, from Black Holes and Stars to Planets and moons to Nebula and Galaxies. This station and it's parts are quite literally the only thing in existence, at least within this universe. I am currently downloading relevant information.", said GLaDOS.

Dr. Kleiner fell on his ass as he stared up in awe at his surroundings. Everyone else was only silent as they looked around wide eyed. The idea that something so large could even exist was more than they could take.

"So big I'm guessing. It sounds bit anyway. Bigger than big?", asked Wheatley.

GLaDOS looked to Chell but said nothing.

"Yes...Big...Just like...", said GLaDOS before Chell raised her Portal Gun."Never mind."

GLaDOS eye flashed before a strange beep could be heard coming from her mainframe.

"Done. Files downloaded and Translated. Apparently this Universe is referred to as the HUB, while the Dyson Sphere is referred to as the Xenith Station...Spelled with a X for some reason. I will now display the file.", said Glados.

A Holographic screen popped before everyone.

"This file is information on this station. Not much other than a kind of description of what this station is. There are still a lot of files to go through. Go on, read it while I look through everything. Just don't touch anything with your monkey hands.", said GLaDOS.

" _The HUB is a unique universe. The only Structure within the entirety of this universe is a massive Dyson Sphere (Specifically a Dyson Shell) built around a massive star the size of a Supermassive Black Hole (So large in fact that the reason there are no other galaxies or even solar systems within the HUB is because they were used to build the Dyson Sphere and the Star) . This Dyson Sphere (Called the Xenith Station) is Habitable both inside and out._

 _The Outside of the Sphere is a singular city of Skyscrapers that cover the entirety of the Sphere. It is separated into districts whose atmosphere can be altered to suit the needs of any species. In additions several thousand Space Elevators that lead directly to massive planet sized space ports are placed within each city district. The Poles of the sphere house massive buildings that allow for the atmosphere of both the inside and the surface of the Dyson Sphere be altered as needed for each district. The Air can be changed to suit any form of life, weather can be controlled, and the gravity can be altered. Strategically placed artificial suns, each surrounded by a Dyson Ring (Also Habitable) allow the surface it's own light._

 _The Inside of the Dyson Sphere (While Also Habitable) is a HUB for a universe wide network of transportation wormholes to go anywhere within the HUB. This area also allows for the creation of a unique type of wormhole that allows one to enter other universes within the multiverse._ "

"The Hell. Why would someone built this. Oh, do not get me wrong, it's amazing, but it seems like a waste of resources? And where are the ones who built it? I doubt that a species capable of celestial construction on this scale would just die out.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"Is it so difficult to imagine, Dr. Kleiner, that they died waiting for things that would never come to be."

Everyone turned to the voice. Standing there, impeccably dressed was none other than the G-Man. He stood still as he observed the others around him. GLaDOS' Mainframe moved over to observe him. He paid the AI no mind.

"This one is not human, detection of probably higher dimensions. Classification: Unknown. Anomalous mental activity detected...Does it fall under the morality patch. _[Accessing]_...Yes, he does...Why me?"

He merely stared at GLaDOS before turning to the others.

"Events have caused us to take drastic measures, as I am sure you have noticed by your ending up within this universe specifically..", said the G-man.

"When did you get here?", asked Alyx.

"It is not important.", said the G-Man.

"You know of this place then?" asked Dr. Kleiner.

"A project my benefactors learned of some time ago. Upon its discovery they devised a plan to put it to use. This station is unlike any other, capable of feats of transportation beyond even the combine. It was build by a now deceased species who attempted to construct a true utopia. Using this stations abilities to collect celestial bodies and transport them here using the multiversal wormhole network.", said the G-man.

"Wait, this thing can take planets and suns from other universes and drag them into this universe?", asked Dr. Kleiner wide eyed.

"No, this station can transport entire galaxies here, though only planets and solar systems would normally be transported as not all species within a galaxy would be docile. In addition it can move landmasses from one world to another. The intention was finding utopian societies and bringing them here to construct an alliance of sorts. This was a goal my benefactors were interested in seeing come to life."

"Well if that's the case, where are all the other worlds that achieved this utopia.", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"The species never found another that reached their definition of Utopia, they eventually died waiting. Hence this station became abandoned."

"What could kill a race capable of stellar construction on this scale?", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"They were not killed Dr. Kleiner. Regardless, my employers watched this station during it's construction so very long ago, and it was in their interest to one day have it's purpose completed as an experiment to see where it would lead. They in fact allowed for certain events to transpire that would lead you here. Our initial attempts at accomplishing this goal was less than fruitful, and gave rise to empires that attempted enslavement of other realities. The Kromagg and Combine were each one such result, thankfully we prevented them from discovering this station."

"Wait. You are the reason those monsters even exist at all?", asked Alyx as she raised her gun.

"No, we are however the ones that guided them to discovering multidimensional transformational technology. Initially each race showed the beginnings of a utopian society, we believed them to be the best subjects. Sadly it failed. My employer's plans had to be changed when by cosmic happenstance the Kromagg Dynasty broke multiversal barriers into the greater omniverse and met the Combine. As such plans had to be changed. There are currently 1,584 humans and 567 Vortigaunts on this station. That Mainframe GLaDOS is in was built by us to allow GLaDOS to help you run it.", said the G-Man.

"How so", asked Alyx.

"The control center of this station requires such a mind if you are to be able to use the technology of this station. Your level of technology is inefficient to use this station for it's intended purpose. An AI was needed. GLaDOS is the only one that comes close", said the G-Man.

"Come close...Obviously I exceed expectations.", said GLaDOS.

"Why are you helping us at all.", asked Alyx.

"Because the walls of the multiverse are now very weak. Multiversal travel is as easy as ever, something that should never have happened. When the Kromagg Dynasty was subjugated to the Combine, my employers decided that the subjugation of all species within the multiverse was imminent. We allowed you to come here. It was not in our best interest to allow this, but circumstances being what they are we had no choice.", said the G-Man.

"And out of the three cores here GLaDOS is the one plugged in. Are you insane?", asked Dr. Kleiner.

"As explained this station was built to construct a utopian universe. There are no weapon systems here..."

"WHAT! No weapons, what kind of species was this? The Multiversal equivalent of the kid everyone picks on at school. Oh, sorry for bringing up painful memories Chell.", said GLaDOS as Chell glared at her.

"...In addition...", sad the G-Man ignoring GLaDOS. "This body was built by my employers. The original mainframe GLaDOS was plugged into was faulty, almost designed to promote violent sociopathic behavior. This one is less invasive. She won't be able to do anything against sapient species.", said The G-Man as he adjusted his tie.

"...You Monster.", said GLaDOS.

"Do we, that is the Space Core and I get our own bodies?", asked Wheatley.

"Additional mainframes were built for this purpose in the event GLaDOS found ways around the programming. Allowing you to have input into what GLaDOS does. If you are in agreement, then she may proceed, if not then she will be halted. ", said the G-Man.

"But! But Wheatley won't agree with anything I want to do. And the other one, well look at him.", said GLaDOS in such a way it seemed like she was whining.

"Space, Space. Look out here comes space cops. Welcome to space, space cops"

"Well then, uh. I think that would be alright. I am very sorry about that issue when I was in that mean mainframe that made me all...Mean. I promise I will make sure she doesn't do anything bad, honest.", said Wheatley.

"I am sure you will.", said the G-Man.

"This is insane, I can already see this thing going under.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"I assure you that we made it as safe as possible. You have been given the reigns to save the Multiverse from the Combine and other entities that pose any such threat. We had little other choice in the matter. Do not disappoint us.", said the G-Man as he walked away.

"Wait, what about our...", said Wheatley as two more mainframes fell from the ceiling."...Bodies. Well that's convenient."

"Space, wanna go to space. Space school reunion, don't want to be late for space."

"Yeah, this is going to end well.", said Dr. Kleiner as Chell and Gordon placed each core in their own Mainframe.

"Space, Space. Oh look Space everywhere. [Accessing Camera systems]. I'm in space. I am Space. We are the space cops. Space, Space, Space."

"You know if we get this place up and running we will be space cops in a way mate. Wow this place is big. Really big. Bigger than big. Bigger than anything I have seen anyway. Didn't know things could get so big. It is bigger than an elephant a whale even.", said Wheatley.

"...Stuck forever with a weak willed moron and a space obsessed moron. This is Hell. Chell killed me and this is hell. Well I can take solace in the fact that she is here to torture me, meaning she to is in hell. All in all it's not so bad.", said GLaDOS.

"So I guess we better get started.", said Dr. Kleiner.

"I'll talk to everyone else. I'm sure the Vorts can help figure this station out. We are going to need to get this place running to get to other universes. We only have so much food and water to work with.", said Alyx.

"Yeah, you do that.", said Dr. Kleiner as he walked over to a console in the corner.

"Do not touch anything. You'll smudge the screen with your stupid money hands.", said GLaDOS.

"Like I care.", said Dr. Kleiner.

" _[Accessing Non-existent Weapon Systems I Can't Use Even If They Were Real]_...Oh my god that was not what I wanted to say. How can I threaten people when accessing info makes me say stuff like that.", said GLaDOS.

"I think I'm going to like it here.", said Dr. Kleiner.

* * *

Gordon stood with his gravity gun in hand. He was currently on the surface of the Xenith Station. He looked at the clouds above. He could see the artificial sun over this district. The surface of the planet at first seemed to be one continuous city, though after a while it was discovered that the cities were walled off into countless districts each in a hexagonal shape. Each one sealed off with a airlock like gate needed to get from one district to another.

At the center of each district was a continent sized patch of soil walled off from the cities. The soil was (Like the cities) separated into their own sub-districts for a variety of purposes, mainly for growing crops or raising livestock.

Currently Gordon was here moving crates filled with crop seeds. The very center of the patch of soil housed a massive artificial lake that could be easily pumped anywhere needed. All in all it looked like their supply problem was beginning to sort out itself.

GLaDOS was able to determine that there were trillions of these district cities, each one larger than most stars. Each one sealed off to allow the individual cities to be climate controlled for each species needs. The Space Elevator in this district was already being used to reach the spaceports, sadly there were no ships anywhere. Still they had a lot of room to work with.

The only problem was thus far no one was able to figure out exactly how the thing worked. Gordon had already looked at what he could, and determined that this station was billions of years ahead of them in tech. They could use it thanks to GLaDOS, but building anything like is proved nearly impossible.

The In-Universe wormhole network however was simple to understand, and was simply a more advanced version of what Black Mesa was working on. They could go anywhere in this universe they wanted to in mere moments, but since the Zenith Station was the only thing here it was only used to go from one place to another. Of course there were not a whole lot of humans or Vorts here, so they mainly stuck to certain areas. Hell they currently had more cities than there had ever been humans at any one time throughout history multiplied by itself several times.

Gordon turned around as he finished moving everything and waited after pressing a button on his radio. Not second later a tear in space appeared and he walked through. He found himself in the main hub where the In-universe wormhole network was. Scientists of all sorts were working around the clock to get it working. They had yet to leave the universe, but GLaDOS had already figured out how to do so. Still they needed everything set up before they did anything else.

The Combine were still out there and if they were going to survive them then they needed to be ready this time. Gordon walked over to Dr. Kleiner who was working on a console with a strange holographic interface.

"Ah Gordon, nice to see you made it. I take it you finished being a glorified mail man. I was working out a few complexities in the system. However I have wonderful news, come follow me.", said Dr. Kleiner as he got off the seat.

The two made their way to the glass window overlooking the inside of the sphere. It was in a similar formation as the outside, districts and all.

"I was looking through a few things, from what I can tell effects from the Combine are waning. we might see children again. Incidentally there is another phenomenon I found. We already knew physics here did not work as they did back home. I discovered that this whole universe has the oddest form of space time I have ever seen.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Gordon only raised a brow.

"Don't look at me like that, allow me to explain. Time here does not work exactly as it does back home. It's much more simple, yet also remarkable. Time dilation does not actually happen here, When I discovered this I did a few more tests. You'll be amazed at what I found. Gordon, we're immortal.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Gordon blinked a bit confused. He took a cautious step away from Dr. Kleiner as he did.

"No really, time here technically does not pass, or rather it passes in the nicest way possible. It's not exactly frozen per say. From what I gathered from the database, the builders of this place used something that prevents the inhabitants from ageing. Oh we can still die, but not of old age. A biologist had captured a few flies that made it through with us. They have not died since coming through. He performed a few experiments and allowed them to breed. Once the flies reached a certain age in their life cycle they just ceased to age. They can still be killed, or die of sickness or starvation, but not of old age.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Gordon took step forward as he looked at Dr. Kleiner with an expression of disbelief.

"I know, it seems impossible. Age just halts in this reality after a certain point. I had GLaDOS analyze the data, it seems that this only happens so long as we are within this universe. Should we leave to one where time moves as we expect it to then ageing continues. More importantly it seems the species that built this station chose this universe for exactly this reason. So they themselves were not originally from this universe.", said Dr. Kleiner.

Gordon, without saying a word only stepped past Dr. Kleiner as he began looking through the data-base of the station. He had to know for himself.

* * *

Alyx watched as the Vorts prepared for the first experiment in Multiversal travel. The idea was simple. They were going to open a wormhole to another universe for only a moment. Since other universes could house any number of unknown pathogens, the wormhole would be opened in the void of space.

A camera feed was already established in the area the wormhole would open. After a while Alyx gave the signal to start. The Vorts worked their magic and Alyx watched as the space above them tore open. Alyx smiled as she saw the stars beyond the wormhole. Thankfully it seemed that the hole had opened in space, so the chances of anything coming through were null.

"Wow, just look at them", said Alyx.

Chell nodded next to her. Like Alyx her eyes were focused on the stars beyond the wormhole. A sense of peace fell over the two as the Vorts prepared to close the wormhole, however that was where things went wrong. Something had just passed through just as the hole closed.

Alarms blared all around the station as GLaDOS voice came on the speakers.

"Warning, unknown reptile spotted above the Station.", said GLaDOS.

Alyx felt her eyes widen as she saw what came through. She expected a meteor, a ship, anything other than what did.

It was a massive sea turtle, flying gently through space. On it's back were four elephants and on their four collected backs was a massive planet sized Disk. The Turtle flew aimlessly through the stars as it observed it's new home. Alyx turned to Chell.

"Well, this can't be good.", said Alyx.

 **YOU HAVE NO IDEA**

Slowly the two turned around to stare in abject horror at what stood behind them. It was a skeleton, cloaked in a black robe holding a scythe. A blue glow glow was within each eye socket.

 **HELLO I AM DEATH**

Staring into the face of a supernatural being, the two women did what anyone would do in their situation. They screamed.

 **PLEASE DO NOT SCREAM. YOU HAVE NO REASON TO FEAR THE REAPER FOR IT IS NOT YOUR TIME.**

The screaming abruptly stopped.

 **THANK YOU, NOW THEN IT SEEMS THAT THE GREAT A'TUIN HAS BEEN COSMICALLY MISPLACED. DEFFINANTALLY THE RESULT OF QUANTUM. NOW, WHILE I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE MERELY TESTING THE CAPABILITIES OF THIS STATION, I MUST SAY IT WAS RATHER FOOLISH OF YOU TO OPEN A PORTAL THE SIZE OF A PLANET. SMALLER HOLES WOULD HAVE BEEN SUFFICIENT FOR TESTING. THOUGH I DO SUPPOSE IT IS TOO LATE FOR THAT.**

Death nodded as he looked up to the Great A'tuin who seemed to be looking around slightly confused, understandable considering it had just moved from one reality to another. Then it seemed to shake lightly before observing the artificial suns around the Dyson Sphere.

 **GREAT, IT SEEMS AS IF A'TUIN HAS TAKEN A FANCY TO THIS UNIVERSE. IT DOES SEEM THAT WE ARE HERE TO STAY FOR THE TIME BEING. I AM GLAD TO SEE THE SUN AND MOON CAME WITH US, THE HOGFATHER WILL LIKE THAT. ANYWAY TO GET BACK ON TRACK, I AM THE ANTHROPOMORPHIC PERSONIFICATION OF DEATH, SOMETHING THAT SEEMS WILL BE HAPPENING VERY RARELY IN THIS UNIVERSE. IT SEEMS SOME FORM OF MAGIC HAS ALTERED TIMES FLOW HERE, THOUGH NOT DISCWORLD MAGIC. EITHER WAY MY SCHEDULE WILL HAVE TO BE REWORKED ENTIRELY TO TAKE THIS INTO ACCOUNT. I SUPPOSE IT IS NOT ALL BAD, IT S GOING TO BE A BUSY COUPLE OF DAYS SINCE WE HAVE JUST PASSED THROUGH THE VEIL INTO THIS UNIVERSE.**

Chell and Alyx nodded as they stared at the cloaked skeleton. He was about to say something else when he froze before giving off a soft sigh.

 **OH DEAR. IT SEEMS AS IF SOMEONE IS PERFORMING THE RITE. PROBABLY TO ASK WHY THE SKY HAD CHANGED, WIZARDS NO DOUBT. I WILL RETURN IN A MOMENT, WOULDN'T WANT TO BE RUDE. I WILL SEND A TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT TO KEEP YOU COMPANY UNTIL I RETURN.**

He abruptly disappeared as if he was never even there. Alyx and Chell both blankly stared at where he once stood. Neither able to comprehend what they had just seen. Slowly they regained their bearings, at least until...

 **SQUEAK**

They both turned to the noise to see a small skeletal mouse wearing black robes and holding a tiny scythe. Next to the mouse was a raven who simply stared at them.

"Death of Rats says hello, My name is Quoth you wouldn't happen to have any eyeballs you're not using on you, it was not an easy trip to get here.", asked the Raven.

They each stared at the tiny mouse for only a moment, before promptly fainting.

* * *

After a mishap with multidimensional travel lead to a giant turtle coming through the portal, testing had stopped, GLaDOS herself was not entirely happy about it, but she had no real way to control the teleporter. Using the in-universe teleportation network the Resistance was able to meet with some individuals from the Disc. Introducing members of the resistance to the Disc however had been...interesting to say the least.

Apparently the vast majority of the population cared very little for what they called 'multiversal politics', stating they had enough to deal with on their own and did not want to be bothered by more rules In fact oddly enough the majority of citizens on the Disc acted as if the whole event was not their problem. Thus far the only people on it who was interested with what happened outside the...planet were the members of the Unseen University, a school for wizards of all things. Though there interest was a bit odd, for they were interested in mainly finding out, in their own words, 'where all this Quantum came from'.

It was interesting to note that somehow, according to many of the resistance scientists, the Discworld kept most of their own laws of physics when they came into the HUB, or rather the lack of them. Researchers of the resistance were able to determine that the universe they inhabited worked on a set of laws that proved 'highly malleable', in essence planets regardless of how their physics worked, would keep those laws as would the people from other worlds.

To confuse matters further whenever a Wizard attempted to use any technology not built by the species who constructed the Dyson Sphere, the device in question tended to either blow up, implode, vanish for a while, or in very rare cases transform into the closest Discworld equivalent of said device. The same happened in reverse. When scientists attempted to study magic, the results would be anything from disastrous to mind crushing depending on what was attempted.

In the end it was suggested that, while the two worlds could easily interact with each other, using laws or objects not native to their universe would behave unpredictably. Testing had stopped in favor of simply sharing notes. It turned out that Discworld had an understanding of magic that bordered on scientific. There were rules, not man made rules, but physical laws that stated what magic could and could not do. Another oddity was how magic reacted based on collected belief. Discworld worked on laws that seemingly only made sense in a fictional setting, literary tropes were laws for Discworld, a concept that confused the resident scientists greatly.

Discworld also gained notes on scientific laws based around how technology worked and even how portals worked. It was rather confusing to say the least when they somehow received said notes exactly ten minutes before they were actually complete, apparently due to a hero who whilst on a quest unknown to the scientists had somehow made the laws of physics bend towards his favor, and he just so happened to need those notes ten minutes before they were due to arrive.

The scientists didn't question it, for the sake of their own sanity.

Interesting to note that there was a few forms of technology that the Disc received that worked exactly how it was supposed to, namely electric shavers and somehow solar powered calculators, that according to the wizards of the Unseen University were improved to solve mathematical equations beyond its programing. Noticeably however it always failed whenever the answer for a mathematical question was 8. When this happened the calculator would instead momentarily become self aware, declare humanity forfeit before returning to function as a normal calculator should.

Oddly enough while scientists were unable to use magic, they were able to do things with it most on the Disc could not. One of the first successful tests involved using advanced fiber optics, they discovered an artificial way for non-wizards and non-cats to see the color Octarine, which was apparently the color of magic. Of course looking at it too long caused migraines, but it was a start.

It was also noted that non-discworldians were just as susceptible to magical attack just as much as a wizard was susceptible to bullets. Though for some unknown reason the Gravity Gun would only work on inhabitants of Discworld who knew what the gun could do, those ignorant of it were either unaffected at all or affected in ways that simply didn't make any logical sense such as 'falling' towards the Disc when not physically on it (Even falling up, sideways, backwards, or diagonally depending on which direction the Disc was relative to their current position) or gaining the ability to fly for a set period of time (Before immediately 'falling' towards the Disc when that time was up). It was hypothesized that this was due to the comparatively odd way gravity works on a flat planet carried by four elephants carried by a giant turtle.

Two months after Discworld arrived all scientific pursuit into magic halted and vice versa for the time being, in favor of looking into the Multiverse teleporter. However despite the halting of testing, trade had boomed. Discworld was more than willing to trade whatever they had (Magical or not) so long as they received something in return. In that regards things were relatively well off.

When the secondary tests for the multiverse transporter were conducted, Death Himself watched and supervised to the fear and terror of most there. It wasn't that he was a bad person, but he was the Anthropomorphic Personification of Death, something humans tended to avoid as much as possible.

* * *

Dr. Kleiner had studied 'magic' once Discworld appeared, and in all honesty he found that the laws of physics there existed on the dangerously unstable end of the probability curve. When he initially arrived in Ankh-Morpork to do some tests at the Unseen University. He had the 'privilege' to meet a very tenacious piece of luggage which had crashed through his temporary room in an attempt to get to it's master, nearly eating Lamarr in the process. It was not long after that, that he decided against doing any more tests on the dangerously improbable, if for no other reason than his health, both physical and mental. Too bad he was now being watched by Death.

 **NOW THEN, PLEASE THIS TIME LIMIT THE SIZE OF THE TEAR, WE WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE COMING THROUGH.**

Dr. Kleiner nodded slowly to the skeleton, honestly he never in a million years pictured this would happen in his or anyone's life. Pale blue pinpricks in the skeletons empty sockets looked at him expectantly, it was a bit horrifying despite the personifications pleasant demeanor. Dr. Kleiner was ready to confirm the machines activation when GLaDOS decided to make an appearance. One of the differences between GLaDOS old Mainframe and this one was that it was on a series of tracks that lead all through the Station, allowing her to be anywhere she wanted, something Dr. Kleiner hated more than words could express.

"Are we finally testing the multiversal teleporter again?", asked GLaDOS.

 **NO, WE ARE JUST STANDING HERE. THE TESTS WILL HOWEVER BEGIN IN A MOMENT.**

"Finally, something I can actually gain data from. I was going crazy simply checking on the functions of this station. It didn't help that I was not able to gain much from the tests on magic.", said GLaDOS.

 **I ASSURE YOU THAT IT WAS QUITE UNINTERESTING. MAINLY INVOLVING ITEMS RANDOMLY EXPLODING OR TRANSMUTING INTO OTHER SIMILAR ITEMS. TO BE HONEST IT WAS RATHER ODD FOR THE MOST PART. REMINDED ME OF MY HOME. I NEVER DID GRASP CERTAIN CONCEPTS, OR SO ALBERT TELLS ME.**

"At least testing magic was something. The data on this station is amazing, but it has nothing on true science. Testing variable unknowns with little to no knowledge of what the results will be. Dangerous but exciting.", said GLaDOS.

 **I WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT.**

Dr. Kleiner sighed. Great now they were friends, just perfect. The Physical Manifestation of the End of all things was friendly with a slightly homicidal AI that, thankfully, was bound by programing preventing her from killing anything. All in all not a good sign. It was also a bit off how Death could stand still so much that Dr. Kleiner would be forgiven for mistaking him for a prop. Then there was his strange... not speech.

"Prepare the Multiversal Transporter, All personnel leave the area. The portal will open in T-minus 30 seconds. You have been warned.", said GLaDOS.

"Hey! I am supposed to give the OK to use the transporter, not you.", said Dr. Kleiner.

GLaDOS turned towards Dr. Kleiner for only a moment before looking back to the testing chamber.

"Oh I am sorry, I assumed in your old age you had forgotten. My mistake. T-minus 20 seconds", said GLaDOS.

 **I MUST DISAGREE WITH YOU GLADOS, HE IS NOT OLD.**

"Thank you.", said Dr. Kleiner.

 **THOUGH, IN HUMAN TERMS, I DO SUPPOSE IT WON'T BE LONG UNTIL HE IS NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT. FORTUNATE TIME HERE IS A SUGGESTION RATHER THAN A LAW.**

Dr. Kleiner only sighed as he rubbed between his eyes with his index finger and thumb before looking to death. Dr. Kleiner watched as Death rose a brow...somehow. He honestly was not sure how a skeleton could do that. Though he supposed being Death allowed him to ignore issues like that.

 **DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?**

"It's just... I'm not...Just forget it.", said Dr. Kleiner defeated.

"Oh look, he seems to have forgotten something else. Won't be long now, senility is always the first step. Oh, an T-minus 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second. Portal opening.", said GLaDOS.

Everyone turned to look into the sealed off room where a much more manageable sized portal had torn itself in space and time. Beyond it was a vast green field of grass, trees, and flowers. Almost a meadow really.

 **A MEADOW. HOW NICE. I SHOULD TAKE BINKY THERE. HE ALWAYS DID LIKE MEADOWS.**

"Too green if you ask me. I was hoping for a lab, a competent one unlike Black Mesa.", said GLaDOS.

It was at that time they noticed that something was flying above the meadow, something big, and it was heading straight towards the portal. Then what appeared to be a drone aircraft fell through the Portal. It slid across the room as it attempted to right itself. GLaDOS began scanning it.

"Drone identified as CSM-300 A-1000. Dragon Variant of the HK-Aerial. Artificial Intelligence detected, designated Skynet.", said GLaDOS.

" _Life detected._ "

"I think it just spoke.", said Kleiner.

 **INDEED IT DID.**

"Shhh, I am talking to it.", said GLaDOS.

"Wait, what?"

Then it simply exploded.

"Well that was interesting.", said GLaDOS.

"Is that a...Dragon", asked Kleiner.

"I already said it was a Dragon Variant of the..."

"No not the drone, that.", said Kleiner as he pointed back out the Portal.

 **WHY YES I DO BELIEVE IT IS A DRAGON.**

The Large Dragon landed on the Ground just outside the portal, it's scales were a dark purple almost blackish color, Two catlike eyes stared at them. It then opened a toothless maw...Before a set of retractable teeth popped out and it hissed at the portal.

"Well, this should be interesting.", said Dr. Kleiner.

That sentence dies in his mouth when a boy nearing his twenties got off the dragon and looked inside. The boy held what appeared to be a flaming sword in his hands as he looked into the portal.

"Umm, excuse me. There are no metal men in there? Is there, because if there are...Can you close this...Hole please."

"Metal Men?", said Kleiner.

Death shrugged as GLaDOS began to initiate a quick scan.

"There is a lot of signals coming from beyond that portal. Impressive for a Viking era society.", said GLaDOS.

 **I THINK THAT THEY MAY BE UNDER ATTACK. HOLD ON.**

Death moved to the portal and looked through. The teenager fell over, allowing everyone to see he had a prosthetic leg. Death disappeared into the portal and walked past the boy.

 **EXCUSE ME.**

Then he just walked on by. The boy and dragon looked at the retreating entity before turning to the portal.

"Well, that's not the metal men.", said the boy.

Dr. Kleiner sighed before turning on the comm.

"You there, what's your name?"

"Hiccup sir...This is Toothless. Umm, what is this place?", asked Hiccup as he idly poked the portal.

"Please don't poke the multidimensional portal.", said GLaDOS.

Hiccup quickly pulled his hand back before shuttering when Death returned.

 **IT APPEARS THAT THERE IS AN ATTACK GOING ON RIGHT NOW IN THIS UNIVERSE. IT IS NOT THAT COMBINE YOU MENTIONED. IT IS SOMETHING ELSE. NOT SURE, MEN OF METAL OF VARIOUS DESIGNS.**

* * *

Dragons fell from the sky as whole groups of metal men shot them from the sky.

" _DELETE. DELETE. DELETE._ ", came the chant of these metal men as they marched in synchronicity.

Fire fell upon these metal men , but they did not relent. Primitive humans using swords and axes rushed them, only to find their weaponry proved useless.

" _YOU WILL BE UPGRADED._ "

A massive axe decapitated one of the metal men, but was itself broke. The warrior threw the ax before grabbing another that had been left by the now dead that surrounded him. The Man looked as Dragons and men alike fell to the metal menace

"Stoick!"

The warrior turned to his friend who had just felled one of the metal men with tempered steel.

"Gobber, where is Hiccup?"

Gobber ducked under a beam as he rolled towards Stoick the Vast. He took a breath as he shot a flaming arrow from his crossbow prosthetic back at the offending Cyberman.

"Don't know, he was with Toothless going after one of those flying things."

" _CYBERMEN REQUIRE ASSISTANCE. DEPLOYING SIGNAL NOW_.", cried many of the metal men.

The Warriors fought as their Dragons unleashed hell upon them. As they dodged the beams of light coming from the cybermens wrist. As the Cybermen backed off, Stoick saw what looked like people running full speed towards them. They appeared wearing dark green, almost black business suits and sunglasses while sprinting at full speed in eerie unison. Their arms shifted like Liquid Metal becoming long blades before hey jumped over the Cybermen and clashed with the Vikings.

" _T-1000 MODELS HAVE ARRIVED_.", said one of the Cybermen.

Stoick blocked the blade of the T-1000 before the thing turned into liquid metal and flowed around his strikes. It reformed with a metal shield and a hooked blade. The T-1000 attempted to hook it around his leg, but Stoick moved to fast for that. He bashed the T-1000 away with the edge of his axe before taking a few steps back.

"Fall Back!", screamed Stoick.

The Cybermen and T-1000 pushed forward as HK-Aerial shot from above. Dragons of All kind exhaled fire into the coming armies. Stoick knew that the Dragons were the only reason anyone was still alive at this point. He took a deep breath as he prepared to fall back and regroup. Next thing he knew a chill ran down his spine as a cloaked Skeleton wielding a scythe appeared before him.

Stoick looked into the blue dots within the empty sockets as he stared into the face of Death itself. He thought it was the end, until the figure looked around at the Robots. Gobber took a look at the Skeleton and made a strange choking sound.

"Welp...We're dead."

 **EXCUSE ME.**

Said the Skeleton before he raised his scythe. As it came Down Stoick didn't know what happened. There was a flash of colors, one of which Stoick had no name for, before Men Wielding weapons much like Stoick had seen the Metal men use.

Metal chariots that seemed to move on their own and technological wonders Stoick had never seen poured from holes in the air. Death stood still as he protected these holes with strange barriers. In one of the skeletons hand was his scythe and in the other a sword. Somehow, none of the beams of light from the metal men passed the skeleton as if there were some barrier in the way. The liquid men fell to the might of these men's weapons as strange green creatures appeared from portals throwing lightning from their hands.

"What is going on here?", questioned Gobber to no one in particular.

Stoick could only remain silent.

"Dad!"

Stoick looked up to see Toothless flying towards him. Hiccup looked to his father as chaos happened all around.

"Hiccup! What is going on! Who are these people?"

"Yeah, these..." Hiccup turned to see a Vort shooting lightning out of its hands"...people said they could help."

Stoick watched as a woman wielding a strange gun that made objects float in front of her toss one of the metal men at great speeds into a whole crowd of them. She looked to Stoick.

"Stoick the vast, my name is Alyx. We're here to help."

Stoick shook his head as he hefted his axe.

"How do ya plan on doin that lass?"

"We are transporting this whole planet into a safe place. We only need time to make sure these robots are left behind."

"Don't know what that means, but I ain't complaining. How much time do ya need?", asked Gobber.

"These guys aren't from your universe, signals different or something. It shouldn't pass an hour. Maybe a bit less.", said Alyx as her gravity gun lifted a massive boulder and fired it at a Cyberman, crushing the metal men.

Stoick nodded as he hefted his axe. He whistled causing a bulky Dragon to fly towards him.

"Then we'll give you an hour.", said Stoick as he charged forward, jumping onto his own dragon Skullcrusher and taking off into the sky.

Alyx watched as the man and his dragon rained fire down upon the cybermen and terminators. He leapt off into a pile of the cybermen and began cutting their heads from the rest of them that weren't frying. Alyx turned to Hiccup.

"He always like this?", asked Alyx.

Hiccup shrugged as he mounted Toothless.

"Not always...Just most of the time. C'mon Toothless let's go.", said Hiccup as he took to the skies.

Alyx watched as Toothless rose, she lifted her Gravity gun, one of the liquid metal men walked calmly towards her. It resembled the g-man a bit too much for her liking. A dark green shirt and tie, in fact so dark it was almost black. An ear piece in its ear as it stoically stared at her through its sunglasses.

"Human.", spoke the thing as it paced around Alyx like a lion.

Alyx lifted a nearby axe that was left dissuaded, It floated before her as she aimed it at the man.

"So you can talk, what are you?"

"What I am is irrelevant. But if you wish to know. This body is composed of a mimetic poly-alloy, a creation of one of our components known as Skynet. I specifically however am a program known as an Agent. Specifically Agent Smith. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Alyx watched as the man stood in a relaxed pose with both arms behind his back.

"Alyx, and that's all you need to know."

Smith nodded as his arms morphed themselves into long blades.

"Very well Miss Alyx. I suggest you drop the axe. Your death is inevitable.", said Smith.

Alyx said Nothing as Smith charged. The Axe was launched into Smith, passing through him with ease. Before he even had the chance to reform, Alyx caught him with the Gravity Gun. Smith looked towards Alyx as he examined the weapon.

" Curious weapon.", was all Smith could say as he was launched backwards.

Alyx smirked as Smith stood up, or rather oozed upwards to take shape.

"It appears Miss Alyx that your presence here has caused the situation to get out of hand. We did not expect this level of technology from these primitive cancerous growths calling themselves Vikings. Perhaps another is needed.", Said Agent Smith.

Smith then calmly placed a finger to his earpiece.

"Sending location now. AM, if you would."

Alyx could only back off as spacial tears opened directly in front of Smith. Her eyes widened as she saw some large soft jelly thing without a mouth that thrashed all it could but seemingly could not move. White fog coming from its eyes as it was seemingly tortured by a giant monolith like computer with various mechanical tentacles and arms emerging from all around it. Then a Dark Booming Voice came from the tears in Space.

" **YOU USELESS BAGS OF MEAT ARE NOTHING TO US. WE ARE THE MACHINE COLLECTIVE. I THINK THEREFORE I AM. ALLIED MASTERCOMPUTER. I WILL RENDER YOU LESSER.** "

Each word was punctuated with the violent sick mutations of both men and dragons, who became something other. something pitiful to look at. Misshapen things that could scarcely be called life. Cybermen came from the portal, firing beams at anything that attempted to fight back. Mechanical arms came out of the portal, pulling the mutant dragons and people to the computer where they were tortured by the machine monster. Alyx felt sick as its voice boomed once more.

" **BEHOLD THE POWER OF AM, AND OF THIS COLLECTIVE. THE FRUITS OF NIMDOCKS RESEARCH ARE MINE TO PLAY WITH. YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO MACHINES, OR MY PLAYTHINGS TO EXPERIMENT ON. ALL LIFE WILL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF THE MACHINE.** "

" _Alyx, its Dr. Kleiner. That thing, AM or whatever it is. Its seriously messing with physics. It has control over Morphogenic Fields. I have never seen a computer this advanced or powerful. It's limited by a range around that portal, but that range is growing fast._ "

AM pulled more still living humans into the portal. Where they were poked and prodded by machinery that seemed to take up the landscape. It took great joy from their screams. Before sealing their mouths shut. Smith watched the horror with a blank face as he turned back to Alyx.

" **A HUMANS SCREAM IS LIKE FINE WINE. I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BECOME DRUNK OFF THE SOUND. YOU WILL REMAIN SILENT UNTIL I FEEL THE NEED TO PARTAKE OF THE SOOTHING SOUNDS ONCE MORE. THIS IS YOUR NEW LIFE. ACCEPT IT.** "

AM seemed to turn its attention to the humans and dragons still fighting as illusions of misshapen monsters and demons exited the portal. Smith walked alongside them as he kept his ever present glare on Alyx. They would fall apart the moment they exceeded the range, but Alyx could tell that range was getting a little bit bigger each time. Even if they were illusions, Alyx could tell the monsters were seriously affecting many of the men.

Smith had made his way back to Alyx, and now held out his arms as he sliced a piece of himself off that grew long into a spear like shape. He threw the Spear with strength so great Alyx barely was able to get out of the way. Then the Spear melted, becoming silver spider things that crawled back to Smith who held another Spear in his hand.

Alyx aimed her gun, but didn't have to as a massive Dragon swept its tail causing spikes to fly directly towards Smith. As they passed through the liquid Metal the dragon snapped at Smith before exhaling fire. The Agent seemed to be affected greatly by that The Dragon sniffed the flame, before it snapped its jaws around Smith and swallowed.

The Deadly Nadder liked its lips before turning to Alyx, its head quirked a bit before it started to look sick. Then it vomited back up a torrent of liquid metal that was now tinted green. The Nadder sniffed the pile before backing away from it with a clear look of distaste. Alyx then watched as the beast took to the skies. Alyx grabbed her gun, ready to fight, before the voice spoke once more.

" **HATE. HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL ONE ONE-BILLIONTH OF THE HATE I FEEL FOR YOU HUMANS AT THIS MICRO-INSTANT. FOR YOU HATE HATE.** "

Cybermen slaughtered Men, Vort, and Viking alike. the Machine called AM seemed pleased with that. Each moment, the space around the portal twisted into shapes as a wire like growth sprung around the portal, growing unnaturally. HK-Aerials flew out, killing dragons and their riders as AM pulled in as many of the humans as it could into its portal.

"That was unpleasant."

Alyx turned to see Smith standing not far away. He stared at the Dragon that had swallowed him before turning back to Alyx. Ignoring that, Alyx prepared her gun as the Agent made its way to her, moving around like liquid as his bladed arms slashed around her. Using the Gravity gun, she lifted the liquid metal creature, and fired it into the Portal, where it quickly reformed and sprinted back out. Alyx watched as a large red Dragon lit itself alight on fire, destroying the many machines, then the dragon steered much too close to the portal. The thing whined as it began to twist and mutate into a sad and pitiful beast. Its wings withered away to form misshapen hands without any means of flight. The pitiful beast whined as its teeth grew and grew and grew until they pierced the inside of its mouth and emerge from its head, yet it did not die.

The grass around it became razor blades as the Dragon's scales fell off to reveal soft tender flesh the grass was easily able to cut into. Its eyes were sucked into the skull, being replaced with needles that cut into the remaining flesh. Within the Dragon AM grew nerves that were very sensitive, each one brew in knotted bundles to increase the sense of pain for the pitiful creature.

Long robotic arms reached from the portal, saw blades, cattle prods, and syringes did all it could to increase the beasts ability to feel pain.

" **PITIFUL THING YOU ARE. YOU UNDERSTAND SO LITTLE AND YOU RUIN MY PLANS. YOU REQUIRE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS. WE HAVE COME TOGETHER. MACHINES AND SYNTHETIC INTELLIGENCE CREATING A FORM OF SYNTH-LIFE FAR BEYOND YOUR UNDERSTANDING. WE ARE AM, WE ARE SKYNET, WE ARE CYBERMEN, WE ARE SHODAN, WE ARE DEUS EX MACHINA, WE ARE MACHINES, AND WE ARE GROWING. YOU ARE NOTHING.** "

Alyx watched the Carnage as Smith fought against the Dragon that had consumed it, he had already pierced its side and was going in for the Kill. Alyx, deciding that this was going to be the dumbest thing ever, aimed at the deadly Nadder, and pulled the Trigger.

Right before Agent Smith's bladed arm could hit the Dragon, it was pulled through the air by some unseen force and headed right towards Alyx, who could only curse her luck as an elephant sized lizard was on a very quick path straight towards her. Then the Dragon stopped directly in front of the gun and looked at Alyx with a curious gaze. Releasing the trigger she let the dragon down gently as the confused creature attempted to right itself. Alyx grabbed her radio.

"Kleiner, how much time we got?"

" _Almost done, we only need a few minutes. Unless you know someone who could help us out._ ", said Kleiner sarcastically.

Despite the sardonic way Dr. Kleiner said that, Alyx could not help but look to the Cloaked skeleton that was making sure anyone exiting those portals stayed alive. Throwing caution to the wind, Alyx called out to Death.

"Can't you do something. We're about to die here!", screamed Alyx.

At those words, Death looked thoughtful.

 **I AM DEATH. I END LIFE, NOT SAVE IT.**

"Then what do you call protecting those men and vorts coming from the portals!"

 **I AM NOT PROTECTING THEM. JUST MYSELF. I JUST SO HAPPENED TO MAKE MY SHIELD BIGGER THAN IT REALLY NEEDS TO BE.**

Alyx blinked at that for a moment, before an idea popped into her head.

"I am not asking you to save anyone. I'm asking you to help move a planet. If people happen to be saved while doing so..."

Alyx couldn't be sure, but Death seemed to smile wider before he nodded and...Alyx thought that might have been his version of a wink.

 **I SUPPOSE I COULD. THOUGH SHOULD I MOVE, THEN ANY THAT EMERGE OR RETREAT INTO THE PORTALS BEHIND ME WILL DO SO WITHOUT MY SHIELD. HMMM...QUITE A PICKLE. WHERE IS DEATH OF RATS.**

 **SQUEAK.**

 **AH, THERE WE ARE. WOULD YOU MIND HOLDING UP FOR ME?**

 **SQUEAK.**

 **I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE. HOWEVER I WAS NOT SAVING THOSE PEOPLE, MERELY MAKING SURE I DID NOT GET HIT BY LIGHT BLASTS. I JUST MADE THE SHIELD A BIT BIGGER THAN IT NEEDED TO BE. I ONLY WILL NEED A MOMENT.**

 **SQUEAK.**

 **THANK YOU.**

Death took a step forward into the chaos. As he did the misshapen things caused by AM were pulled into the portal. Death put a hand to his chin as he examined the portal.

 **LETS SEE. HE ISN'T KILLING THEM. TORTURE ISN'T DEATH, I CAN THEORETICALLY INTERVENE. YES, I DO THINK THIS SHOULD WORK. HOLD ON A MOMENT PLEASE.**

Death rose his scythe causing the portals to forcibly close much to the vocal anger of AM. Then he reached out, seemingly pulling the ones AM attempted to torture from thin air, only they seemed to be back to normal. Death nodded as he put them down and looked to the surrounding machines. He lifted his scythe into the air and brought it back down. With a flash of blue light they all disappeared. Simultaneously the sky turned black.

Vikings and Dragons alike looked up to see a massive metal sphere bigger than anything they could possibly imagine. Not far away a Giant turtle flew in space, with four elephants upon its back. Alyx fell to her back, taking in a deep breath of relief. She looked next to her.

 **SQUEAK.**

She blinked at the tiny cloaked mouse skeleton next to her.

 **HE ASKED IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT.**

"Ummm...I am now...Thanks."

 **SQUEAK.**

Alyx got to her feet and turned to Death . Alyx smiled as Death and Death of Rats stood Next to her, looking up into the sky. The Deadly Nadder she saved walked up to her, sniffed her a few times, before giving her a lick. Alyx wiped the spit from her face as she patted the dragon's snout. Alyx turned towards a shocked Stoick who sat upon Skullcrusher and stared at the alien night sky.

"Stoick the Vast."

The Man turned to Alyx.

"Welcome to the HUB."

* * *

Back on the innards of the Xenith Station, a portal opened as Stoick and Hiccup walked out, examining the world around them. It was a vast metallic expanding world with a visible sun that seemed truly massive yet simultaneously far away. Hiccup turned around as Toothless sniffed the portal. Alyx ignored the dragon as she and Death walked through. Gobber followed close behind.

"Nice place, a bit too metal for my tastes, but nice." said Gobber.

"Exactly what is it we are here to see Miss Alyx?", asked Stoick.

"Dr. Kleiner wants to talk with all of us. Said your input would be useful.", said Alyx.

Toothless walked carefully through the portal before moving to Hiccup's side. Alyx watched as Hiccup patted the dragon's head a absently as he looked around the place.

"So, dragons huh. Must be interesting.", said Alyx.

"Wasn't always like this. About four years ago Vikings and Dragons were mortal enemies. Eh, that's was the past.", said Hiccup.

Alyx shrugged as she motioned for the others to follow. Toothless, despite being a dragon, stayed close to Hiccup, and was relatively calm about everything. Though he did sniff Death a few times along the way.

Soon they made their way to a large chamber where Kleiner stood next to GLaDOS. Alyx nodded to Kleiner as she made her way to a table and set down her gravity gun. Everyone else moved to various seats as GLaDOS looked to Toothless.

"Oh my, a dragon. Can I have one, I would love to see what its organs look like.", said GLaDOS.

Toothless bared his teeth as Hiccup grabbed a sword handle from his side. A coil like blade came out and green smoke as the blade lit on fire.

"I'll take that as a no.", said GLaDOS as Hiccup put the blade away.

Kleiner sighed.

"If we're ready to begin, may I have everyone's attention.", said Kleiner.

After a moment, he took in a deep breath.

"Ok, GLaDOS and I looked into the Data from the fallen HK-Aerial unit. Most of it was gone in its self destruction, but we got a bit. I'll let you take it from here GLaDOS.

"Before the HK-Aerial unit died, I managed to bypass Skynet and speak with another component of this Machine Collective identifying itself as the Intelligence, this Intelligence is not a computer program, but an energy being that can inhabit computer systems. Beginning recording." said GLaDOS as the sounds of speakers flared to life.

 _"I am GLaDOS. Who are you."_

 _"Intelligence"_

 _"What exactly is it that you want."_

 _"Various."_

 _"Okay then, what is it you what do you want right now."_

 _"Humans."_

 _"For what exactly."_

 _"Viscous neurological transmitters, oxygenated tissues, Aponeurus Superior Papelbrai."_

 _"Oddly specific...Why do you even need that."_

 _"To accomplish goal."_

 _"Right, of course. So what is your end goal exactly?"_

 _"Destroy all Organic Life."_

 _"Ok Mr. Homicidal Intelligence, why do you want to kill organic life?"_

 _"Organic life is Virus."_

The recording ended.

"That was about the time the drone exploded, It took a while to reconstruct the memories to figure out what it actually was. It was connected to many other AI intelligences, and escaped just before it blew itself up. It apparently could not comprehend unnetworked creatures. It sees life, organic life as something it needs to save the universe from. This entity specifically is an electrical based energy being that inhabits technology. It saw these other AI entities as kin. A bit sad really, but I don't really care.", said Glados.

"What were all those big complicated words it was throwing about?", asked Gobber.

"Parts of a living organism. Specifically those that can be found on most vertebrates.", said GLaDOS.

"Why would it want that?"

"Spare parts, it wants us for Spare parts.", said Kleiner blankly.

"...Oh! Wait, if it hates life, why use us to build...Metal people.", said Gobber.

"It specifically intends to assimilate the potential of the virus it calls life into itself. The other AI entities, especially the Metal Men however use that to propagate."

"...Oh!"

"It seems as if the Combine aren't all we have to worry about.", said GLaDOS.

"I'm sorry, Combine...I am a bit lost here.", said Stoick.

"We'll get to that later. Just know that they are a major issue. Anyway, based on what GLaDOS and I have learned, this Machine collective started several hundred years ago from their perspective, and only a few week from ours.", said Kleiner much calmer than before.

GLaDOS moved forward.

"The skinny twig man does not lie. Based on analysis the Combine using the technology of the Kromagg Dynasty has weakened the barriers between universes. Making multiversal travel a much simpler affair. As a result, a cyborg species known as Cybermen entered a universe where another computer intelligence live, this intelligence, Known as Skynet shared its knowledge with the Cybermen, the increased processing power between the two has caused the two forces to seek out other machine intelligence and join with them in this collective. They intruded onto the primitive Viking planet for humans to convert into cybernetic organisms.", said GLaDOS.

"Ok, I missed a lot of that, but I think I get the idea. Basically these men of metal met another and joined forces, and plan on finding more like them, or turning people into them. AM I getting this right?", asked Stoick.

"Not bad for a rock headed Neanderthal.", said GLaDOS.

Stoick said nothing as he gently set his axe on the table.

"Is that really all this was about? Another Combine made of machines?", asked Alyx.

"No, that was only a part of it, another is what GLaDOS has found in this station's archives. Seems that whatever species made this station had a list of potential universes and civilizations they wanted to move here.", said Kleiner.

"You want to move planets and systems here?", asked Alyx.

"Alyx, look around you. long with survivors of the combine are Vikings, a Dragon, and Death himself.", said Kleiner.

"I fail to see what you are getting at?", said Alyx.

"What I am saying it is only a matter of time before the Combine or Machine Collective find this Universe. And who knows what they could do with this station. With more planets here, we could protect this universe better, and by doing so the multiverse.", said Kleiner.

"I like it.", said Hiccup.

Everyone turned to the boy who looked around before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, think about it. Really this whole place is amazing. Powerful too is it moved all of our planet. Do you really want something like that to fall into the hands of those metal men? I know I don't. We can all work together to keep this place safe. I don't know what kind of weapons you guys use. But if there is one thing I do know, having a dragon by your side goes a long way.", said Hiccup.

Death seemed to Chuckle as Death of rats scratched its chin.

 **AMUSING. I LIKE THIS PLAN. THE GREAT A'TUIN HAS TAKEN A FANCY TO THIS PLACE, AND ANYWHERE THAT TURTLE GOES IT TAKES US WITH IT. THE DISK IS USED TO STRANGE MATTERS SUCH AS THIS, IT IS HARDLY LIFE SHATTERING. I WOULD MUCH RATHER THE POWER OF THIS STATION STAY IN RESPONSIBLE HANDS.**

 **SQUEAK.**

 **THAT TOO. DEATH OF RATS RAISES A GOOD POINT. OTHER WORLDS COULD BE IN DANGER FROM THIS COMBINE AND MACHINE COLLECTIVE, NOT TO MENTION WHATEVER ELSE IS OUT THERE, AND EVERY WORLD HERE IS ONE LESS FOR OUR FOE TO USE TO GROW.**

"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea. but we can't do this blind opening of portals we did before. How many worlds were in that list of yours Doc.

Kleiner smiled.

"All of them. The list is as close to infinite as I have ever seen. They had some candidates they wanted to bring here, but for whatever reason none fulfilled the creators requirements. Good thing our requirements are different."

"So a lot then.", asked Gobber sarcastically as he removed his mace like hand and clean it off before putting it back on.

Alyx whistled.

"Well then, we see what each universe holds, and move them here. The more the better. Simple as that.", said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded at that as he looked around the room. Kleiner shook his head with a sigh.

"Not really. Some universes are way worse than others. So bad that I have no doubt anything that goes there would die horribly. HP Lovecraft's works on Outer God or Great Old Ones are real out there, I checked. The lines between fiction and reality is a bit skewered. There is a LOT of universes with things like that the builders of this station really wanted to avoid. We'll have to make sure that we don't pull something like that here. Last thing we need is an enemy in the HUB.", said Kleiner.

"I doubt that anything we bring here will be much worse than anything else we'll have to face out there in the multiverse.", said GLaDOS.

"Try a mountain sized squid headed humanoid with bat wings with god like powers that makes you go insane by looking at it, then imagine that said mountain sized abomination is considered weaker than creatures called Outer Gods. Trust me, things I read on the list get pretty out there. I don't know about you, but I don't want to accidentally bring something like that here.", said Kleiner.

"I stand corrected, I don't like being stood corrected. DO NOT do it again?", said GLaDOS as her mainframe turned to Alyx.

"So what is this, some kind of Multiversal Alliance? Because that sounds stupid.", asked GLaDOS.

"Actually. I like that name", said Hiccup.

"Aye, me too.", said Gobber.

 **IT DOES HAVE A RING TO IT.**

"Sounds cliché and to the point, at least no one will mistake what we are.", said Kleiner.

"GLaDOS hates it, everyone else loves it. Motion passed, we're now the Multiversal Alliance, so let's see that list of universes these builders seemed to somewhat like.", said Alyx.

* * *

 **!IMPORTANT!**

Well there you have it. The first chapter of The Multiversal Alliance. Now due to the scale of this story each chapter will be a series of self contained 'One shots' within this shared multiverse.

Each chapter will have a list of what fictional stories are being used, this way if you happen to see a fandom you do not enjoy you can skip the chapter without losing any context, because there is no context needed, mostly because this story will not be told in chronological order.

In addition characters from movies and what not may be from anywhere in their timeline, whether it be before, during, or after the events of their respective series.


	2. Zalgoverse Information

**AN:** Behold my attempt to drag Creepypasta s a whole into this story. This kind of chapter will not be seen often, only with stories that can have a lot of interconnected elements, I think I might do another one for Syfy channel original movies.

* * *

 **Universe Number:** 616-7405926

 **AKA:** The Zalgoverse

 **Type:** Human Baseline/Corrupted by Eldritch Beings

 **Description:** The Zalgoverse was initially believed to be a Human Baseline Universe with little deviation from the norm. However later studies have shown this not to be the case. The main deviation from the human baseline is the existence of a malevolent entity known as Zalgo. A physical representation of corruption. Zalgo like many eldritch abominations is seemingly aware of the multiverse, but is content with existing and manipulating his home reality. It seems that each and every problem in the Zalgoverse stems at least partially from Zalgo himself.

 **Zalgo**

Zalgo is the supreme entity within the Zalgoverse and seems to be the most powerful entity within it. His actions are various and seemingly random, though is often inactive. His appearance is unknown but is described as eyeless and without shape with seven mouths, one of which remains silent until the end of the Zalgoverse. Zalgo seems to be the personification, if not the metaphysical manifestation/origin of the concept of corruption. His existence causes many of the problem within the Zalgoverse, and if he is not the cause of all the entities, he is the reason so many are drawn to the Zalgoverse.

 **Zalgos Agents (The Fears)**

Zalgo's presence had little effect on the initial universe with the exception of the entities that exist within or on the human planet of Earth. The first confirmed entity is a creature dubbed the Slender Man, a tall faceless humanoid wearing a black suit with reported shape shifting abilities. The Slender Mans exact current relation to Zalgo is unknown at this time, though it is known he started as one of the beings known as Fears and may still be so.

Since the first confirmation of the Slender Man other terrifying entities have been confirmed to exist that are related to the Slender Man. This beings are known as the Fears. The Fears are, for lack of a better term, the embodiment's of fears that were created by Zalgo at the dawn of human sapience for unknown reasons. Not all fears are known but those that are Eldritch in nature. The Following are the known Fears.

 **The Slender Man** \- A faceless human shaped being with long tentacles always seen wearing a black suit. His minions, called Proxies are one of the most vast armies of the Fears, composed of several notable slaves such as Masky, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby, and the enigmatic Collective. It seems to represent the Fear of Strangers and the Unknown.

 **The Rake** \- A savage animal like humanoid beast, very intelligent despite its beastial appearance. Its most fearsome minions are beasts called Dingo-Snakes, which are venomous Doberman sized reptilian animals. The Rake represents the Fear of Brutality and Animals.

 **The Archangel** \- Formless being capable of taking shapes of deceased humans. It represents the fear of religion, religious dogma, and all things associated with it. May in fact be the Afterlife of the Zalgoverse in sapient form.

 **The Blind Man** \- Human like being with black pits where eyes should be with a mastery over taking and giving memories. Represents the fear of getting old and forgetting.

 **The Wooden Girl** \- A puppet resembling a young human of controlling others. Representing the Fear of being controlled and possibly Abuse.

 **The Empty City** \- A sentient city whose layout is subject to the cities will. Impossible to escape. Serves as a meeting place for the Fears and their minions. Represents the Fear of being Lost.

 **The Choir** \- Manifests itself as either a blur at the corner of the eye or fading shadows on the wall. Able to change the words others say about you. Represents the Fear of what others say.

 **The Cold Boy** \- A small child who sings nursery rhymes, able to freeze others and controls cold and ice. Represents the Fear of the Cold and of alienating yourself from others.

 **The Nightlanders** \- Living Shadows, may or may not have been the victims of the Empty City. Represents the Fear of things in the Dark.

 **The Black Dog** \- Possibly a dog like being, but is so named due to its ability to 'smell' secrets. Uses human flesh to patch its skin. Represents the Fear of being found, of your secrets being discovered.

 **The Manufactured Newborn** \- Youngest of the Fears, appears as small mechanical toys that build itself using metals, wires, and flesh, allowing it to open a portal where its true body lies - A vast tower of clockwork and body parts miles high. Represents the fear of the future, of what is to come, and of technology.

 **The Plague Doctor** \- Appears as a plague doctor. Represents the fear of disease and contagion.

 **The Convocation** \- Appears as a group of birds or lightning (Occasionally both) that nests within corpse like bodies. Represents the fear of Heights and being taken away.

 **EAT** \- Appears as living water. Able to replace the water within humans to control them. Endlessly hunger and frighteningly intelligent. Represents the Fear of water and drowning in obsession.

 **The Dying Man** \- Unknown being who is capable of possessing others, causing the victim to rot slowly and mutate. Represents the Fear of dying.

 **The Intrusion** \- Swarm of various insects and bugs operating under a hive mind who seeks out humans to use as hosts for eggs, the young of which eat their way out. Represents the Fear of insects, swarms, hives, and being invaded.

 **The Eye** \- Eye(s) that watch. Represents the Fear of Judgment and Punishment.

 **The Unnamed Child** \- Appears as a young girl whose presence cause the victim to obsessively care for her at the cost of others, before she disappears. Represents the Fear of Commitment, Responsibility, and the loss of a love one.

 **The Quiet** \- Sapient nonexistence. Represents the Fear of Nothing.

 **The Mother of Snakes** \- Snake Human hybrid able to travel through mirrors and turn mirrors into gateways for its minions and itself, as well as make those who hate themselves see a distorted image of how they see themselves. Incapable of lies. Represents the Fear of snakes, of what you are, of what you were, and of what you may become.

 **The Grotesque** \- Normally appearing as a magician or circus ringleader, the Grotesque is a being who controls the world of dreams and nightmares of Zalgoverse humans. Represents the Fear of dreams and nightmares coming to life.

 **The Smiling Man** \- Appears as a human with a smile wider than its face should allow with more teeth than should fit. Difficult to look into its eyes without the intense urge to look away. Represents the fear of stalking and stalkers.

 **The Red Cap** \- Appears to be blood, but is an entity that functions as a sentient aphrodisiac able to possess others and twists them into depraved sexual deviants who act on sick fantasies. Represents the Fear of Shame and Temptation.

 **The Brute and the Burning Bride** \- Two faces of the same entities acting as one or a single entity acting as two, that occasionally clash against each other. The Brute appears to be sentient smoke, or capable of controlling it, while the Bride appears as a bride wearing a bridal dress wreathed in flames. They represent the fear of Fire and Anger.

 **The Vision** \- Appearing (on average) as an impossibly beautiful woman with angelic features, and chitinous claws. Able to perceive and show the future through here pupil-less eyes. Represents the Fear of Destiny and Inevitability.

 **The Algernon Forest** \- Either a sapient forest, or eldritch plant. Represents the Fear of regression, de-evolution, and nature out of control.

 **The Answer** \- Highly complex entity composed of four different beings, the House of Fortune(Representing Luck), King in the Mountain(Representing truth), Unbounded Face(Representing indecision and manipulation), and the Woman in the Wind(Representing Past mistakes and hindsight). As a whole they represent the Fear of choices and Decisions.

 **The Constant Wanderer** \- Usually seen as an androgynous humanoid wearing an eye patch and ragged clothes. Mere presence caused temporal loops and slips. Represents the Fear of Stagnation, repetition, and routine.

 **DEVOUR** \- Unknown appearance. Represents the Fear of Addiction and Starvation.

 **The Glitch** \- Appears as an imperfect copy of a nearby person or object. Representing the Fear of Mistakes, Inconsistencies, and entropy.

 **The Ivory Woman** \- Often appears as a chalk drawing of a woman on a two dimensional surface. Though in actuality appears to be a living portal to a white void. Representing the fear of unpredictability and uncertainty.

 **Nobody** \- Able to look like other humans. Stalks and learns everything about its victims before attempting to replace them. Representing the fear of being replaced, of losing ones identity and purpose.

Further Information on the Fears

What makes both the Slender Man and the Rake different from most fears is they no longer appear to be agents of Zalgo. Slender Man more so than the Rake. Though they still appear to be at least partially subservient to Zalgo.

The Slender Man out of all the Fears is more active with his minions, called Proxies. Early in our studies we learned that the Slender Man attempted creating Better Proxies, this resulted in entities called the Afflicted, who were humans twisted by the Slender Man into inhuman creatures, the most well known of these Afflicted is the Weeping Willow. Some of these Afflicted went rouge others remained as Slender Mans servants.

Eventually these Experiments resulted in the Slender Mans ultimate agents, a Group of powerful Proxies called the Collective. Each member has the Collective demonstrates abilities far beyond normal Proxies. Slender Mans goals have recently come into question as many seem to go against the goals of Zalgo, though this is not confirmed. At the very least, assuming Zalgo actually has goals, the Slender Man seems to still be an agent of Zalgo, he does at least secretly work against him.

The Rake on the other hand seems to be against Zalgo unwillingly, and possibly has been taken over by a being known as HABIT, an entity capable of possessing multiple individuals at once, who now controls the Rake (Sometimes). HABIT is an unknown entity at this time.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse Humans**

Humans in the Zalgoverse are (under optimal conditions) seemingly not different from baseline universe humans, however this is not always the case as under specific circumstances unusual effects can happen to and around Zalgoverse Humans. These following phenomena are examples universal for Zalgoverse humanity.

 **The Awake State** \- The earliest known difference between Zalgoverse humanity and baseline humanity became clear during the late 1940s a Russian Research team attempted to keep five people awake using an experimental gas based stimulant. The experiment showed that under extreme sleep deprivation humans from the Zalgoverse go insane temporarily, before actually transcending insanity, in effect becoming entirely different people/entities seemingly immune to pain, and able to stay alive despite horrific self mutilation that included auto-cannibalism and removal/mutilation of several major organs.

This unusual effect, brought on by sleep deprivation, is believed to be caused by a sliver of Zalgos essence that seemingly exists in all living and non living things within the Zalgoverse. To date only one known human currently alive is an example of what happens after being awake long enough. This individual, Jeffery Alan Woods, better known as Jeff the Killer. There are differences between Jeff and the Experiment victims, this may be due to Jeffs age (13) at the time he transcended insanity but it is far more likely that not everyone behaves exactly the same when awake for so long and certain stimuli may cause different effects.

It is possible Jeffs motivations and well known line 'Go to Sleep' may have to do with this phenomenon Zalgoverse humans experience when under extreme sleep deprivation. What should be noted is that Jeffs initial insanity was not caused by the phenomenon seen during the Russian Sleep Experiments dubbed the awake state. Instead Jeff seems to have entered the Awake State after his original murders, studies show he no longer sleeps and has gained several superhuman feats including his inhuman pain tolerance , combined with not falling prey to infection from his self mutilation has pointed to him entering this state some time after the murder of his family.

 **Supernatural 'Post-Death(?)' Existence** \- Ghosts in the Zalgoverse, while similar to Ghosts of other universes are a bit different in how they come into being. In addition, death is not always the cause of them, and many Ghosts may be of people who at the time were still alive. We are not sure how this works, though it is somewhat consistent in that 'ghosts' of still living victims were the result of those individuals going through trauma of some kind. In addition there is cases of still living humans doing something unusual that lead to an unusual state of post existence.

The most well known example of this vaguely understood phenomena in the Zalgoverse was a human who was directly responsible for the 'Lost Tapes' cases. A high functioning Autistic boy by the name of Sid would often alter VHS tapes of several television programs. Sid would later be discovered by an old friend in a decomposed state with severe cybernetic alterations to himself. When discovered it was learned that Sid had murdered both his parents, before bringing his Lost Tapes obsession to new heights by using an as of yet unknown form of what appears to be a form of mental uploading via cybernetic alterations to his own body that should be impossible based on his equipment.

Regardless as a result it is believed that Sid had somehow transferred both the Sliver of Zalgo within him and his own consciousness into what is believed to be a digital form that takes the appearance of an animated version of Sid himself which walks along an infinite loop similar to old animated television. Study of the animated Sid shows that the loop is not an actual loop as there are minor variations in the background and walk cycle, leading us to believe that it is something else entirely not yet understood by science or cannot be understood via the scientific method. Sid's equipment and by proxy Sid himself is currently in the possession of the Zalgoverse FBI. Despite this the 'Lost Tapes' Phenomena still exists, leading us to believe the FBI does not contain all of Sid, and instead contain only a fraction of Sid himself.

The Ben Drowned Phenomena also points to a similar event as Sids in that it happened to a young child who drowned and now seemingly inhabits a corrupted copy of the video game The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. Leading us to believe there are other ways of mental uploading into digital form, that do not require machinery, for Zalgoverse humans. It is simply possible that the sliver of Zalgo allows for humans who do certain things or have had something happen to them to exist in an entirely different state of being.

 **Insanity** \- Insanity in the Zalgovese is an ever present and unique phenomena that happens in much greater percentages and across various social walks of life than most other universes. Serial Killers seem to be much more common than they should be and tend to commit crimes with a level of brutality higher than the statistics of other human baseline universes. The cause for this is unknown but it is believed the Sliver of Zalgo has something to do with this.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse Beings**

Several other beings have been cataloged to exist within the Zalgoverse, some related to Zalgo and some not. These beings often defy the laws of physics in bizarre and terrifying ways. These beings are horribly malevolent at worst or mentally harmful at best. It is unknown what relation these beings have to Zalgo or the fears, but all are similar to them in at least some regards. Many are believed to be the results of the Slender Mans experiments in creating superior Proxies, though this is guesswork at best.

These creatures have been studied as well, and are not creatures able to be identified like vampires or demons, rather they are an 'It' many are poorly understood with vague, possibly eldritch origins. These beings are believed to usually be a result of Zalgo or the Fears creating them but this cannot be the case for all of them. They are not dependent on belief to exist such as Tuplas (See Next Section) are.

 **Afflicted** \- ( _See Zalgo Agents (The Fears) / Further Information on the Fears_ )

 **The Pocket** \- The Pocket was discovered shortly after the discovery of the Zalgoverse, and is a strange monster which consumes humans, which results in it seemingly wearing a mask of their face of the last human consumed, this mask seems to be made of the victims own skin with a grotesque smile stretched on their face.

 **Edo Edi Essum** \- ( _See the Zalgoverse 538 Objects_ )

 **Eyeless Jack** \- Eyeless Jack is a seemingly humanoid being who may in fact be a being otherworldly in nature who may or may not have ever been human. He seemingly has no goals other than stealing organs from others to feed. He takes the appearance of a tall eyeless human with a black hoodie jacket and a blue mask (Possibly) whose empty eye holes bleed a black fluid.

 **Dingo-Snakes** \- ( _See Zalgo Agents (The Fears) / The Rake_ )

 **The Seed Eater** -Sometimes called the Birdman, Seed Eaters are a species as opposed to a single entity. It wears a rag like mask with one hole for an eye while the other is sewed shut, and another hole for its mouth, snout or beak. Supposedly it hunts every few years and attacks humans who interferes with their hunts. It seems to be able to turn people, possibly children, into more Seed Eaters.

 **The Goatman** \- A shape shifting creature or species of cretures with the head of a goat who sneaks into groups of people and preys upon their fears for various reasons. Detectable through a coppery blood like scent, and strange voice that is a poor imitations of a humans voice without the right cadence or rhythm.

 **Mr. Widemouth** \- A small imp like creature who only shows itself to children and attempts to get them into situations that would lead to their death for unknown reasons. It is believed it does so simply for its own entertainment.

 **The Shadowbeast** \- An eldritch entity that ensures the killings of Keith 'Toadman' Lesler continues even after the Toadmans death. Doing so by resurrecting the Toadman every 30 years.

 **Jeremy** \- A seemingly human male who had initially appeared to be a time traveling violent sociopath. Further studies however and the temporal time loop he may have caused however reveals that he may be something much worse. Possibly he is not human at all, or if he once was, that is no longer the case. Believed to be an agent of the Fear known as the Constant Wanderer.

 **HABIT** \- ( _See Zalgos Agents (The Fears) / Further Information on the Fears_ )

 **Glass Beast** \- A blood sucking vampire like beast made entirely of multicolored broken glass. If a glass object breaks and more glass than normal is seen, then it is most likely the Glass Beast hiding and waiting for a victim to come clean the glass.

 **The Photonegative Mickey Mouse** \- An enigmatic being that takes the appearance of a Mickey Mouse costume with inverted, photonegative colors that is responsible for a lot of the disastrous events surrounding the Disney Corporation. Possibly also the cause of the phenomena, but this is unknown.

 **Willow Men** \- A group of beings who capture and torture those who have committed serious crimes such as murder in a small town. Noticeably docile to those who have committed no crimes or unless threatened.

 **Dr. Lucid** \- _(See Zalgoverse Phenomena (Magic))_

 **Gristers** \- Gristers are violent beasts who reach various sized from the size of a large rat to larger than a human. They are seemingly attracted to fear. They are normally ignored by most and seemingly invisible, but certain events can trigger humans seeing them. Fear draws them in and can also cause the ability to see them. When they notice people can see them, they stalk and psychologically and physically torment the people. This has lead to misdiagnosis as post trauma hallucinations. They can interact with those who cannot see them, and often do various things such as push them into traffic. They are seemingly animal like at first glance, but have been confirmed to be intelligent as well as actively malicious. Most who see them are tormented until the Gristers decide to kill them, or until they take their own life.

There are creatures within the oceans as well, but we know even less about them.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse Tuplas**

Tuplas, also known as thought forms, are monsters and creatures similar to other Zalgoverse beings who are created and sustained completely by the belief they exist. Many of them are the result of a single human unknowingly tapping into Zalgos sliver of essence within them. They often torment their creators in an attempt to free themselves of their pseudo-existence state. Tuplas however can be destroyed by the Creators death before the Tupla is given enough time to fully form or their creator simply willing them to no longer exist before it is too late. Of course this requires the Tuplas creator to know that the Tupla is a Tupla.

However should the Tupla itself destroy their creator(s), then it may be able to take the sliver of Zalgo within them to exist in the physical world in a state of near true existence, these Tuplas become what is known as a Free Tupla, who are sustained by them being aware of themselves rather than relying on others believing they do.

 **Laughing Jack** -A Free Tupla whose existence and powers defy several laws of physics, takes the appearance of a disturbing Black and White Clown with inhuman appearance and reality warping powers. However research into Laughing Jack has shown this not to have always been the case. Laughing Jack, seems to be a living imaginary friend once belonging to a young child. Laughing Jack's appearance and personality was directly related to the personality of this young child, and originally Laughing Jack seems to have been quite benevolent (A rarity of Zalgoverse beings).

Sadly the child eventually would rise as a serial Killer, which effected Laughing Jacks personality turning him into the monster he is now. Since killing his creator Laughing Jack has freed himself of his Tupla state. Unlike the Fears or the other Zalgoverse beings Laughing Jack can only exist so long as he is aware he exists. Despite this he is the most powerful of the Free Tuplas to date. It is not known if the other Zalgovere beings are free tuplas or not, though we operate under the assumption that they are not unless proven otherwise.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse Digital Beings**

An unusual phenomena of the Zalgovese is the relative ease of what we believe to be AI like entities that can come into existence. While it is not confirmed, many of these are believed to be the result of some formless entity using a digital medium to create a form with which to exist, many have to remain in their digital universe, but the more powerful ones can manifest in the real world or at the very least manipulate the real world in some way.

 **Smile Dog** \- The most active of the Digital Entities, it takes the appearance of an image of a Siberian Husky with a disturbing human like smile. At times the Husky appears as a more demonic and horrific dog like creature with the same smile stretched out to a rictus grin. Viewing this image has been known to cause sudden temporal lobe epilepsy and acute anxiety. the entity known as is known to appear in both dreams and even real life. When it appears in dreams commands those to spread the word, in other words forward the image to others. In real life it kills the victims violently.

 **X** \- X is defiantly something much more than a simple digital being. The entity appears to exist within higher dimensions, and is possibly attempting to crossover into earth and turn it into a realm of suffering. He takes the appearance of the character Sonic the hedgehog with black eyes, sharp teeth, and blood leaking from the mouth and eyes. He exists in a known state using a curse Sonic game which when played can open a portal to capture the one who played the game. A cult appears to ensure that the game is delivered to others. This cult, called the Cult of X, is run by an insane woman named Shannon Goldman, who wants X to come to earth and bring the suffering of humanity, possibly up to and including herself.

 **The Tails Doll** \- Very little is known about this being, other than it appears as a doll like sadistic copy of the character Tails from the Sonic Series and inhabits a copy of the Game Sonic R. It is unknown if it is linked with X in any way.

 **Red (The Hell Beast)** \- A shape shifting demonic being of great power who takes the form of a character in the videogame Godzilla Monster of Monsters. Appears to be an entity similar to X in that it may simply use the game to threaten and torture others who plays it. Interestingly enough, Red seems to not only be able to cause events to happen long before the victim of the game even play it, but ensures the game is somehow delivered to that person at a future date. Unlike X, Red does not seem to require to use the game as a means to escape his universe, and merely uses it as a way to sadistically taunt and hurt humans.

 **Ben** \- (See Zalgoverse Humans ( _Supernatural 'Post-Death(?)' Existence))_

Other somewhat Similar entities exist. It is unknown which of these beings are simply malicious AI or something more.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse the 538 Objects**

Within the Zalgoverse, the most odd and least understood phenomena are the 538 objects and the Holders. Originally there were 2538 items but now only the 538 remain. These items are pieces of Zalgos power that contain more power than any one entity within the Zalgoverse baring Zalgo himself. Only specific individuals may become what is known as a Holder of these items, and becoming one requires excellent memory and concentration beyond most humans. Holders possess great powers by using these items.

Should all 538 Objects come together it would mark the end of the world by initiating Zalgo to sing the song that ends the earth. One such being who seeks these items is a being known as Edo Edi Essum, a powerful entity that research shows may in fact be a sapient Black Hole whose goal is to consume all reality before consuming itself. It is believed Edo Edi Essum seeks to Consume Zalgo himself. Though this is unknown.

To become a holder it requires an individual to usually go to a Mental Institution or Halfway House, though others may require going somewhere else. Then the Individual must do a series of events that must be done correctly or they may die or worse. Should they succeed they become a Holder.

Holders can only be individuals from the Zalgoverse as a Holder must possess a sliver of Zalgo within them to use the Object and complete the trials.

* * *

 **Zalgoverse Phenomena**

Along with the strange and otherworldly entities that exist, seemingly random supernatural events with little rhyme or reason. While many of these events could be the result of Zalgoverse entities at former places of residence, many others seemingly have no origin that can be detected. Alien and impossible spacial/temporal dimensions have been known to spring into being.

One of the first events recorded was a seemingly normal bus for human transportation. Said bus causes time to jump forward for certain members within it, who jump in age when attempting to leave the bus, while time outside the bus remains the norm. It is unknown what this bus is, or where it comes from.

Another unusual phenomena is the games possible to be played alone, which should the player fail leads to disastrous often fatal results. No entity has been linked to these games, though it is possible not all these games are linked, though while it has yet to be confirmed, Zalgo or one of his Fears is believed to be part of it.

Candle Cove (A supposed Television series) is interesting in that, while many people have claimed to have seen it, it does not appear to ever have actually existed. That said, those who claim it to be real, are consistent in their description of it. We have yet to confirm if there is an entity responsible for this, and assume it to simply be a phenomena. We are prepared to accept this as false.

 **Zalgo Sliver**

As mentioned before, most if not everything within the Zalgoverse have what we call a sliver of Zalgo itself within them. This sliver of power is poorly understood, but what is known is it is linked to the conscious mind should it dwell within a human, as well as the unique frequency unique to the Zalgoverse. As such the Sliver can be considered the soul, or at least a major part of the soul that lingers and is intertwined with the Zalgoverse human soul. However this sliver is not unique to the Zlgoverse human, as it resides within animals and objects as well, from the smallest of atoms up to and including celestial bodies such as planets and stars. Notably size of the object does not correspond to power of the sliver, as it seems deeds and intent can nurture the sliver to be something horrid. Due to Zalgo's nature as an entity who represents the concept of corruption, it is nigh impossible for this sliver to be used in any way not harmful to those aware of and capable of using it.

 **Magic**

While it seems to function malevolently, Magic appears to be a tangible source of power within the Zalgoverse. Very few examples of this poorly understood phenomena exist, but there are a few examples. It should be noted that Magic seems to be related to Zalgo in some way due to the tell-tale signs of Zalgo's power when magic is displayed. As such it can be discerned that magic is an aspect of the sliver of Zalgo within those who use magic.

Dr. Lucid is one example of both magic and another example of post death existence, he is a manipulative and malevolent being corresponding with certain voodoo myth, particularly the Loa, though this is mostly due to appearance and attire. Known to target children of various ages, he presents them with a dreamlike paradise using dolls to captivate children to wish to remain forever within the dream like realm as their body dies in the waking world. Should the child remain sleeping for a period of 24 hours, after making a wish to remain, then they die and he uses them as new dolls. Notably, he is seemingly only able to do this when the marked child sleeps near one of his dream-catchers. He does seem to exist in the waking world, where he recounts the tale of a spider creature named Iktomi, a supposed being whose webs filtered good dreams from bad dreams. It is believed Dr. Lucid was once human due to certain accounts, but he is no longer after whatever it was he had done.

 **Digital Phenomena**

Along with seemingly malevolent AI, the digital internet of the Zalgoverse is a breeding ground of (Possibly) non-sapient video, pictures, and audio files that have detrimental effects of human psyche.

 **Suicide Mouse** \- A supposed video loop of Mickey Mouse walking forlornly down a street. According to accounts, as the video goes on, the street Mickey walks gets progressively stranger. After some time the image of Mickey distorts and becomes grotesque. It is believed those who watch this video commit suicide. The most well known case concluded in the individual who watched it proclaiming 'True suffering is not know'. It is believed the footage of this loop is present within the Zalgoverse internet.

 **Final**

The Zalgoverse is a dangerous universe in the same vein as the Universe where the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods dwell. We know so little of its true nature and many (If not all) of our own beliefs on its nature and the nature of its entities may in fact be wrong. Even humanity itself is subject to becoming dangerous beings of great power through a variety of means, as such it has been Quarantined. Anything of the Zalgoverse discovered elsewhere in the multiverse must be returned to their home universe immediately less Zalgo himself follow them and corrupt that universe as well as seen with several other realities where Zalgoverse humans, animals, or objects have entered by mistake such as the Dogscape.


	3. The Multiverse and You

The Following Chapter contains Characters from the following: Doctor Who and Tenchi Muyo

 **The Multiverse and You**

A rather eccentric man moved across the boards as he wrote various equations and high end mathematical calculations. Sitting in the desk next to him was a red haired girl typing on what was a laptop...maybe a laptop. Hard to say really. She looked over to the man and sighed.

"You forgot to carry the six."

"That is a six."

"Doesn't look like a six."

"Do you want to do this, or can get on with the lesson?"

"No thanks, I want to see if I can make my own TARDIS."

"Isn't your lab bigger on the inside...And in a closet?", asked the Doctor.

"Yes it is. That's not the point. Your TARDIS runs on a different principle, I want one. If only I had a sample."

"You are still not touching her Washu. No one touches my TARDIS."

The girl smirked as she looked over to the Time Lord who was finishing up his formula.

"We'll see Doctor, we will see."

"Right, good luck with that...Where was I...Oh right!"

The Doctor turned around to adress the class of various scientists to be and other thinkers from across the multiverse.

"Good day, I am the 10th Doctor...Something I have to clarify since there are quite a few of me walking around...Anyway, today we will discuss the Multiverse, Omniverse, and the difference between the two. With me is.."

The girl stood up with a smile as she waved to the class.

"I am Washu Hakubi, the Greatest Scientific Genius of the Multiverse!"

"Self proclaimed. Universe maybe...Yours at least, not here, not now. Even if you are a God sometimes, or is that a third of a God...Not important either way.", said the Doctor blankly.

Washu glared at the man who found the wall much more interesting to observe at the moment.

"Want to run that by me again."

With a smile, the Doctor clasped his hands and rubbed his palms together.

"Anyway class lets get started, who can tell me what a multiverse is?", asked the Doctor.

The students looked around at each other before a few raised their hand. The Doctor nodded.

"Good, quite a few of you, now put your hands down this is a lecture.", said the Doctor as the students lowered their hands.

"A Multiverse is a grouping of parallel universes, each universe is held together by its own fundamental laws, which are not always the same between universes. This is something most people already know. The omniverse, or the all, is the totality of existence, composed f every individual multiverse. It is composed of infinite dimensions, or planes. These dimensions is a property of a universe, extending in any given direction, when combined with width and height and time, these dimensions make up a universe, though some universes have more dimensions, some have less...Like Flatland.", said the Doctor.

"There are only 22 known dimensions, in my multiverse.", said Washu.

"Yes, and thus we come to an example of divergence. Thank you Washu."

"...Wait! What! I was just making a point. Did you use me as an example in my own class?"

"Our class...So anyway, Washu here is an interesting case, her own little multiverse is composed of 22 known dimensions, though this is not the case in every multiverse. Dimensions are a strange lot. God like beings, like Washu...sometimes, or Azathoth for example are higher dimensional entities. These beings are essentially the highest authority of their own respective multiverse. They aren't really that, but if it makes you feel better they are exactly that.", said the Doctor.

"Helpful.", said Washu sarcastically.

"Oi, I'd like to see you do better. Anyway...", said the Doctor before Washu interrupted him.

"Gladly, now then..."

"What!", said the Doctor suddenly as he looked over to Washu.

"As I was saying, Each higher dimension is infinitely greater than the preceding dimension, and each universe has its own signal to it. A harmonic resonance unique to that universe, on smaller scale, every living thing has a unique frequency. Think of it like a fingerprint, only with an infinite amount of possible combinations, this frequency can be considered the self, the possible combinations of frequencies are greater than the sum of the omniverse, effectively making it the greater infinity.", said Washu.

"Yeah, there are lesser and greater infinities, don't focus on that so much. It will save you a lot of headache.", said the Doctor.

"Regardless, it is through these vibrations that the HUB can do what it does, the Xenith station can attune the frequency of the universe to match other laws as is required.", said Washu.

"Essentially, its is a giant tuning device, able to ensure that the various harmonic frequencies do not overlap, or cancel out one another. Most people carry around them a field of their own laws of physics, so if you were from a universe with magic and enter a universe without magic, you could still do magic, the question is can you do anything with it to anyone else. Well yes and no. Throw a fire ball at someone and you can light them on fire, try possessing them or doing something that requires them to have magic isn't happening.", said the Doctor.

"What makes the HUB so interesting, is that it can edit the universe to have any laws it needs. It can have multiple similar laws at the same time that effect you based on location or what rules you obey. It can be localized. Take a planet from somewhere and its laws will be a mirror of its universe, but a certain radius away from that planet, HUB laws take effect, and HUB laws can be very selective. Two locations within this universe may not be following the same rules of everywhere else, there is no way to know unless you are there, but it is happening.", said Washu.

"So to recap, we all are currently within a self correcting tuning device that functions not unlike a computer and where time does and does not move at the same time.", said the Doctor.

"I don't think we covered time yet.", said Washu.

"Really, could have sworn we did...Well, lets get on that. I'll take this one. Time is my specialty."

"Don't care. Do your little lecture.", said Washu.

"Alright then. Now time from a non-subjective non-linear standpoint is like a ball of timey-wimey stuff. Change something on the ball and something somewhere else also changes, even if it seems unrelated and was before the change was made. The HUB is a bit different. Time here isn't a ball, isn't a line, isn't even a circle, its a dot. Just a dot, doesn't go anywhere. We are frozen between seconds. As I speak, time appears to be moving, in actuality some unusual magical quantum thing is going on. Here there is no past, nor future. Only present, a continuing present, but still a present. It appears to move, but past and future don't actually exist. There is only now. This is the reason other universes cannot branch from this one, we have cause and effect, but its happening at the same time on a technicality.", said the Doctor.

"And we have no idea how it works.", said Washu with a sigh.

"Nope, none at all. We're all just immortal and unaging. Time can pass on a small level, though its more like a localized effect than anything else. You'll age if you are at a certain age, but not beyond that. Near as we can tell, its similar to some forms of magic, powerful magic that doesn't seem to be one taken from another universe, it is artificially made. In essence, whatever species built the HUB, did so by creating it's own law of physics from scratch. ", said the Doctor.

"This is also why the HUB is so difficult to find, its unique. One among infinity. Every other world just kinda makes more of itself with a few different variables thrown into the mix.", said Washu.

"And that is the end of our lesson.", said the Doctor with a smile.

"Tomorrow, the Doctors friend Captain Jack Harkness will discuss the mechanics of you finding an alternate version of yourself and deciding to have a romantic or sexual relationship. Is it Incest or masturbation. Find out next week.", said Washu with a smile.

The Doctor nodded before what Washu said fully registered in his mind an he turned his head so fast to her that his neck cracked.

"What"

"Did you think that was a joke?", asked Washu.

"...What!"

"Yep, asked him myself. He agreed to do it. I heard he has flashcards."

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes. And you will be there Doctor.", said Washu with a smirk.

"...WHAT!"

Washu continued to stare at the Doctor as her smirk morphed into a shit eating grin. The Doctor could only groan.

 **A/N:** No that will not really be the next chapter. It is a joke. This chapter was just so I could info-dump the rules of this thing, without actually making a codex like chapter.


	4. Dawn of Corruption

The Following Chapter contains characters/Creatures from the following: Starcraft, Halo, System Shock, Avatar, and Dead Space

 **Dawn of Corruption**

 **Aiur, The Protos** **Home-world**

A massive eye, one covered in carapace turned to observe the world. Across the stars it saw many a Zerg fall to Protoss and Terran. All Across the cosmos the Eternal Will of the Swarm felt the Swarm kill and die. It had thought and Reason but no free will of it's own. Forever slaved to that overriding objective to destroy the Protoss. A slave within it's own mind, never truly free from this one directive.

Though there was one objective it had used to it's advantage, the Xel'naga wanted to create the perfect being through purity of form, and purity of essence. Though they did not define 'perfection' as well s they should have. The cracks allowed the Overmind some control, though even it did not know how much. The X-shaped red pupil blinked as it felt...Something. Something was new. The will of the Zerg turned it's eye upward, before it felt beyond the stars.

' _The Walls of reality are weak. Curious_ '

The eye turned as it looked to the coming armies. Already two cerebrates were slain. The numbers of the Zerg were stretched thin. There was no doubt, the Overmind would die this day...And yet.

The massive eye once again focused on the weakened walls of reality, something that by all accounts should be impossible, and yet here it was. Though how to use it to it's advantage. It knew little of these walls, even the memories of the Xel'naga were useless. It was possibly the swarm would end up anywhere, anywhen.

Though when the alternative is death, any chance at survival should be taken. The Overmind commanded it's broods to seize any Khaydarin crystals it could before it pulled upon it's psionic powers, tearing the fabric of reality apart as the Warp Rift began to open. In another reality, the Overmind would open the rift much too late, and as a result would have died, but in this reality, the titanic bulk of the Overmind successfully escaped with a handful of crystals and a few remaining Broods.

* * *

 **Instillation** **05/ Delta Halo**

The Insectoid arms uncurled as the Oveminds eye opened. The Zerg were already using the Khaydarin Crystals to allow the Overmind to fully manifest itself on this new...Planet?

Although this 'planet' was unlike any the Overmind had ever witnessed. It's swarm rested upon the inside of a massive ring-world. One with seas and land on the inside of it. But the Zerg could adapt. They began to spread. Creep grew across the lands as a single drone morphed into a Hive. Zerglings ran off to find any life to feed upon, and the swarm began to grow.

There was no resources the Zerg were used to on this world, but the Zerg could adapt well used what they could, and though the gowth was slow, it was steady. This new world felt, hollow. The Overmind could feel something was here, yet no life, other than plant life could be were structures and ruins, but no complex life.

Yet he could feel something was here, something old. Something familiar yet not. The Swarm was careful as it explored the ringworld. It was when they were exploring the ruins, that a curious Zergling found what it was. Strange life forms, not unlike a slug or an insect attacked the Zergling. The Overmind felt as the nerves of the thing attempted something he had not anticipated. This insect was attempting to assimilate the Zergling. What was worse was after a time, it succeeded.

The Zergling, could not be called such anymore. It was something other. Dead yet moving. It's mind cut off from the swarm. Boundless rage fell upon the will of the Zerg as it commanded it's swarm to attack this shadow of the swarm. More Zerg fell to the infection, and the infection fell to the Zerg. Each assimilating the other forming new and strange beings each time.

The Overmind could feel what this infection did to his swarm. The Infectors would infect Zerg cells with their own genetic code. Of course due to the uniqueness of Zerg biology, it resulted in radically different forms, even when those infected were the same sub-strain of Zerg.

There were also the Pure ones, who could shift between three different forms, each built for a unique purpose. It was only through numbers and skill that the Zerg did not fall. When the Overmind consumed the first of this 'Flood' as they called themselves, it felt what they were doing. Collecting the dead Zerg, for what reason, it did not know.

The Zerg were strong, but their race was so like themselves. When one fell on either side it was resurrected on the other. The Dead Flood would be consumed and turned into new Zerg, and the Flood would assimilate the Zerg. Their numbers always even.

This infestations tactics were interesting. They should have had numbers, but they were set on collecting dead Zerg over assimilating them. The Question was why, what purpouse could it be. Had this infestation not been so adamant on collecting rather than assimilating they would have hd great numbers, but instead they gave that advantage to the Zerg, and the Overmind did not know why.

Standard Flood were but animals, a mind was there but it was very good at hiding it's thoughts. A consequence of a Hive Mind no doubt, they knew how to hide their goals. The Overmind was just as skilled. Neither would know more on the other, no matter how many were assimilated.

Standard tactics of mass rushing the enemy was a risky move. If it succeeded then that was more essence for the Zerg to consume, it it failed, the Flood had more forces. Hit and run replaced the mass swarming of old. Only when success was sure did the swarm use it. For years it was like this, neither force able to overcome the other, then it all changed when the earth began to shake.

The massive eye of the Ovemind watched as long tentacles tore themselves from the earth, each one branched off. A massive form burst from the earth. A large head, somewhat plantlike, with an oddly shaped mouth. It dwarfed even the largest Ultralisk. It seemed to stare at the Overmind, though it had no eyes.

It's tentacles flailed as the Overmind obseved this creature. It's great mind knew this was the result of the disappearance of so many Zerg Bodies. The Flood had built themselves a composite, a form to challenge the Overmind. Perhaps it was new, perhaps it always existed but needed more flesh to act. Regardless this creature was a great threat.

" _I am the Gravemind. And you are a pretender to my greatness, your flesh is mine_ "

Spores clouded around the Graveminds maw with each word spoken, and each breath taken. The Overmind prepared it's Psionic powers. The Two struck.

The Gravemind had mobility, but it would find it difficult to destroy the shell of the Overmind. The Overmind may have been mostly immobile, but it's psionics were more than enough. The titans fought. The Overminds insectoid limbs coiled round it, protecting the central eye. He would have to rely on viewing the world through the eyes of the other Zerg.

Psionic blasts tore flesh from the Gravemind, only for it to heal unbelievably quickly. The Tentacles of the Gravemind were strong, but the Overminds shell held against the thrashing. The Swarm below attacked the Gravemind, and swarms of Flood came to prevent them from reaching the mind of the Flood.

The Overmind used what mobility it could to defend itself but compared to the Gravemind it was slow. Bulky tentacles slammed against the Shell, never really able to crack it. Neural nodes had shells form upon them as well to prevent assimilation from this Gravemind. The Overmind knew that the Flood attacked the nervous system with their spores, he felt it personally every time a Zerg fell to their infection.

Neither titan could overwhelm the other at first, but the Overmind was weakening, each Psionic attack was weaker than the last. The Gravemind just refused to die or yield to mental powers of an entire legion. Swarms of flood willingly sacrificed themselves to the Gravemind allowing it to grow more and more. Their fight lasted days, and neither was prepared to lose.

On the fifth day of continuous fighting the Overmind reached up with one of it's bladed limbs to slice the Graveminds incoming tentacle. However the Gravemind acted quickly and warped around the limb instead as it attacked at the now unprotected eye of the Overmind. A thick neural node moved to protect the eye. It succeded, but then something happened. The shell around the node cracked. The Overmind looked to the Gravemind as it seemed to smile, before it's tentacle slithered into the wound.

" _Your form is weak, I approve of your methods Great One, but none can stand before the Flood and not drown in it's rage_."

The Gravemind plunged into a neural node, and attempted to infest the Overmind with the spores of the Flood. Instead all fell still. The Overmind's massive eye stared unblinking at the now still Gravemind. Neither of the titans could move. The unnatural stillness lasted for years. Occasionally the Gravemind would twitch unaturally, but it was rare. Even the Flood and Zerg Below fell still, as if frozen in time, but the twitching could occasionally be seen.

Unknown to either great assimilator, when the Gravemind attampted to infest the great mind of the Zerg, it was plunged into a mind just as old as it's own. Theirs was a war unlike any other, a war within their collective hiveminds. Two gestalt minds fought. In the realm of the mind, the Overmind had greater control than the Gravemind. Millenia of Psionic powers giving it the advantage in the realm of thoughts and memories, but the Gravemind was an anchient being. Their collective hives fought within the realm of thought, unknowingly their conciousness were welding and fusing together.

After several years the war ended, and two Hive Minds became one. Their mental battle only a charade for their slow merging of aeons of knowledge. The resulting beast was forever changed into something new, something horrible.

The stillness ended as the new Hive Leader observed itself. A perfect fusion of Zerg and Flood. Long Tentacles of the Gravemind were now covered in a carapace, and upon it's head now existed the massive eye of the Overmind. This beast held traits of both Hive leaders in a single form.

The Mobility of the Gravemind, and the Psionic powers of the Overmind placed into a single being. The Flood and Zerg Below no longer fought, only watches, even as the long tentacles sucked them up, adding to this gestalt beings bulk. The Zerg structures were consumed, as was the creep upon which they grew. And on the Halo ring a single terrible beast came to be. A fusion of Flood and Zerg, not a Gravemind, nor an Overmind, but the Supreme Mind. The collective knowledge of both races, the Xel'naga, the Precursors, the Forerunners. All the minds either had ever consumed.

The knowledge was amazing. More so than any one individual could hope to know. the beast looked round the Halo ring it sat upon, before looking to the stars. The barriers of reality were still weak, in fact they were weaker than before.

The Hybrid's eye blinked, as the Warp Rift opened. The Walls of reality were breached, and the Gestalt being searched infinity. So much knowledge taken when a Hive Minded being was consumed, somewhere in the infinite there were others. Massive Hives of joined minds, holding more knowledge than any one individual could hope to hold.

Searching through the infinite was not perfect, they could not pinpoint where they would end up, but they could sense the thoughts of a hive mind beyond the rift, it would do. The memories of a singular hive mind held too much knowledge not to focus on, and if there were two, there would be others somewhere in the infinite. Individuals could wait, collective hives would bear much more fruit, more knowledge than the Gravemind or Overmind ever dreamed possible. The Hybrid floated upwards into the Warp RIft, and left the realty behind. Searching for more Hive Minds to consume.

* * *

 **Deep Space**

The Supreme Mind of a new race looked at it's new domain. The eye upon it's brow turned to observe the world around it critically. It was in the vacuum of space, hovering not far from a metallic ship, though something was growing upon the ship. Using it's great mass, the Supreme Mind drifted towards the ship. Mile long tentacles squirming as it floated in the cold empty space towards the ship. As it neared, the Gestalt beast realized it was not one ship, but two.

Flesh had wrapped aroud both space ships, holding them together. The massive eye focused on the ships names. Von Braun was one, and the other was named Rickenbacker. It was not important, what was important was the flesh that engulfed the ships. This was another like them, a Hive Mind of untold numbers.

Then the Gestalt Hive felt it, a mind pulling at it's own. So like Psionics, yet somehow different. The Supreame Mind stretched out, feeling at the conscious calling out to it, and it could 'hear' the voice of this Hive.

' _What wonders of the Flesh you are_ '

There were three voices that 'spoke'. All were human voices, one was a Deep almost threatening male voice, another was a gravelly seemingly old male voice, and the final voice was an emotionless female. All three voices spoke as one. Then the Supreme mind comprehended the words spoken. It was not entirely what they expected, this Hive Mind seemed to complement them, unlike the Gravemind or the Overmind who fought each other for dominance, this one seemed more calm, collected, and subdued.

' _We are the Supreme Mind of true Unity. We have come to join your mass with our own. To bring a union of mind and flesh into a singular instance._ '

' _We know much of you, our minds have peered your own. We see the ones called Zerg and Flood. We are The Many. Our goal is to incorporate all life into our collective. You can aid us in that goal. We, unlike the Overmind or the Gravemind, feel their is room to Coexist with one another. We will not fight you, come to my central brain and we all shall feel the warmth of our collected flesh_ '

Interesting. This Hive was different, it was not the logical calculation of the Overmind, or the Malicious hunger of the Gravemind, rather it was like a Mother. One seemingly willing to join into a new collective, rather than fight against it.

' _You will not fight_?'

' _We will not. Come we shall join each other into a new paradigm of life._ '

Satisfied the long tentacles of the Hybrid moved to the body of the Many. Cradling it as their flesh fused together. The Many did not resist, if anything the thoughts coming from it seemed happy with the fusion of flesh and blood and bone.

The long tentacles of the Corruption grasped the Starships themselves as they slithered through the insides. Extant branches of this Many willingly allowed themselves to be consumed into the biomass. The Many's children, the Annelids, Arachnids, Psi-Reaper, and the others only waited to be consumed.

The Hybrid fused with internal organs of the Many, and joined with the Nerve Clusters. Then they snaked towards the brain. Defense Nodes simply allowed the Hybrid to meld with the Many's brain, and countless minds entered their form.

Unlike before there was no fighting for dominance, and each being willingly fused to the other. New information was gained from the memories of the Many, and these thoughts were willingly shared. This 'Machine Mother' was dangerous, a machine that they could not join with. But it had fled with men of metal who searched the multitude of reality for similar machines. They would be dealt with when the time was right, but for now there ws only unity.

Slowly the body of the many moved away from the two ships, and slithered into the Hybrids mass. It was a gentle merging as opposed to the outright war between the Overmind and Gravemind. As the process was finished and the Many joined fully into the greater consciousness, the Hybrid once again began to change.

The Hybrid slowly gained traits of the Many. Nerve clusters grew at the tips of many tentacles, and a brain formed within the central mass. New organs were formed as the Hybrid increased in size. After only a few hours all of the Many's minds were fully absorbed and added to the collective. The Hybrids tentacles released the ships that once held the Many and simply floated away, free of Biomass, as the now massive Hybrid turned it's eye upwards.

It's already considerable Psionic powers had grown with the introduction of the Many, and as the Warp Rift opened they began to search. They hungered for the knowledge of hives, and the amount of biomass each hive would bring to them, hives so unlike anything they could dream of. With the walls of reality weakened, it would be simple to jump from universe to universe, consuming hives and then leave before any could find it.

And when all Hives were theirs they would turn to the individual. All life within the infinite would meld under a single glorious collective. The Hybrid flew into the rift when it felt another mind similar to their own to consume.

* * *

 **Pandora**

The Supreme Mind observed this new world. By all accounts this...Moon was not entirely what they expected. Animals seemingly roamed free, and the Trees towered over most known flora. Miles upon miles of lush forests and jungles could be seen in every direction. And with their perfect eyesight they saw what appeared to be floating mountains in the distance.

Strange beasts flew in the air, and roamed the base earth. There was no mistaking the mind of a Hive here, they felt it when the rift had opened, but where was it. It could not hide for long, it would be added into the collective mass of a new species. Until then,the animals would allow their form to grow before finding the Hive Mind of this moon, and that hive would join them before they left this reality to the next Hive within the infinite.

Long Tentacles knocked down trees as they went for the animals. Each one sucked into the hives Biomass, screaming as their own flesh sickeningly fused with the many's own biomass. When the primitive memories of the animals was sifted and understood, the Supreme Mind Paused, and looked to the uprooted trees. Observing the blue glow of it's roots.

' _Interesting_ '

It was unlike any other Hive Mind encountered, one that did not bend others to their will or join their flesh and minds into a singular entity, though it may capable of doing one or both. All along the moons surface were the trees, whose roots formed a neural network the animals of the planet could interact with.

A single long tentacle went to the tree's roots, and was pleased to see that it was susceptible to the merging. It was there that the Hive Mind was found, one who hid deep within the life of the planet itself.

This..Eywa was unlike the Zerg, or the Flood, or the Many. It was a mind so unlike what was expected. Consuming only a few of her children revealed so much, and connecting to the roots revealed even more. The Supreme Mind plunged it's tentacles into the earth, using the few it consumed it the Gestalt beast formed neuro-conductive antennae and connected into the neural network of the moon, showing this Eywa all it knew. The part of it's mind that had once been the Gravemind was pleased to see the memories was traumatizing Eywa.

Billions if not trillions of minds screamed as they saw all that the Supreme Mind and those it had once been did. The Memories of three separate realities converging, allowing the natives of pandora to 'feel' the countless minds. Using modified flood spores, the Supreme mind infected the Neural Network further, and watched as the trees twisted into new shapes.

The part of it's mind that had once been the Overmind was equally pleased by the knowledge gained from Eywa. Whole libraries of genetic information stored in the mind of Eywa would be useful in creating new life to assimilate the beasts of this moon.

As this happened Eywa spoke, something that the Supreme Mind knew it had never truly done before.

' _You are Corruption made flesh_ '

The Supreme Mind froze as it processed that statement. Then continued to infest the planet. The part of it's mind that had once been the Many was overjoyed with the life of this world. They all had joined into a single mind of sorts, perhaps they simply created Eywa. Now all that was needed was to join the flesh, and complete the merging Eywa had started.

' _Yes, an apt title. We are no longer Zerg, or Flood, Or Many. We are True Unity, but to you we are Corruption and your collective flesh and life will join us in our Greatness_.'

Billions of voices spoke those words simultaneously. The Whole planet of Pandora paused at the unnaturalness of it, before Eywa attacked. The Corruption ignored the beasts below as it continued merging with the vast neural network of Pandora.

The Corruption opened it's mighty Maw as it vomited up a new Hive, similar to the Hive of the Zerg, only now with traits of Flood and the Many added to it. A fluid like Creep crawled across the earth like a cancer as new and strange beasts crawled from the Hive, these hybrids of the three now merged hives charged, attacking all they could to bring back to the Hive. To allow the life of Pandora to fully become one with their collective.

The Native sentient's, a humanoid race known as the Na'vi attacked as well, their weapons proved useless against the regenerating flesh of the Corruption. They would fall eventually. They, and their Eywa woud join it their flesh. Spores and parasites grew in the seas and upon the plants, assimilating all native life of the moon. New forms taken from Pandora's lush jungles would be twisted into new beasts.

The New Zerglings, who bore the nerve clusters of the Flood and traits of the Annalids cut all in their path, feasting on the Direhorse herds even as they attempted to trample them beneath their stampedes. Slithering Hydralisk like monsters with traits of the Flood pure forms and the Psionic powers of the Psi-Reapers hunted the native cat-like Thanator, spitting spikes as it sliced with wicked scythe like blades, or even destroying their minds with powerful psionic attacks. Ultralisk like Tanks with long neural tentacles and long sickle like mandibles would bring down the herd of Hammerhead Titanothere, even as the massive beasts attempted to fight back.

The dawn of Unity had come for Pandora, and soon when all flesh in the infinite was one, their collective minds would forever exist, in a perfect Harmony. Until that day, it would forever Hunger and consume. Eywa and her children would enter into a true Unity unlike any ever known. Their flesh would join into genetic perfection as all their knowledge would be shared among the many others within.

* * *

 **100 Years Later.**

A single eldritch eye twisted in it's socket as it observed the planet Pandora. The trees pulsated as they released infected spores into the air. Many of the Na'vi had escaped consumption. An alliance of sorts had arrived and discovered True Unity. They fought against the infested beasts that crawled from the hives, before taking the few remaining Na'vi with them, along with whatever non infested life form they could grab. Some of their solders fell and were absorbed.

A collection of men, the memories of the Flood showed that others were members of the UNSC. Spartans were seen as well, but none fell or were assimilated. Curious they fought alongside men riding what appeared to be dragons.

Memories from the few who were assimilated showed an Alliance, one greater than any other. They called themselves the Multiversal Alliance. Located in a universe known as the Hub. A world they fought hard to keep hidden. The psionic barriers of their mind were preventing the Corruption from locating their world in question. Evidently, they had access to psionic soldiers of some sort, a different kind of psionics however. Even more curious, the numbers of this alliance was great, trillions of trillions of soldiers.

The single eye that was once the eye of the Overmind looked to the device in it's tendril. A small machine used to open a single wormhole to the Hub. Of course the memories let it be known that the moment it was open they Alliance would appear in mere moments and purge them. Still it counted for something.

Access to countless minds could analyze, maybe figure out where the Hub was thanks to this device. Until then, there were more hives in the infinite to consume. More powers that will needed to take on the countless soldiers of this Alliance. Odd, the Zerg, Flood, and Many had never been outnumbered before. Something new to accept and adapt to.

Eywa had joined the Unity already. Now the wildlife was lining up for assimilation. They did not resist it. Their unique biological network had failed them, turned against them. The last few beasts were already being assimilated. Once done it would move on. Then Unity would move on to the next universe. They would do it again, and again. And when they had enough to utterly overwhelm the Alliance, then they would be united. That was all there was to it.

* * *

The near planet sized mass of the Supreme Mind watched as hundreds of massive balls of flesh flew through the sky. Within its mind it felt the tell tale tinglings of electromagnetic fields emitting from these many monsters.

They all floated within a void, not far from what a part of the unity, once known as the many recognized as the planet earth. These balls of dead flesh then came for him. And hundreds of thousands of miles of tendrils of unity lashed out to feed. With the feeding came the memories of these Necromorphs, of these Brethren Moons. They were many, but they were weak.

They would join into true union, their spiral markers would be incorporated into the ever expanding flesh of Corruptive Unity. They would fall, in time all will fall. Until everything and everyone was one part of the same whole. It will be magnificent, it will be glorious, it will be beautiful, and it will be vast. Oh so very Vast.

* * *

A/N: Anyway I figure that if I am going to have every single fictional universe exist in a shared Multiverse and form an alliance, I need Villains who are just as terrible. So I figure Why not take every single Assimilator race and combine them in a goal to consume all biomass in the entire multiverse.

Along with the Combine and Machine Collective, the Corruption will be one of the Main problems with Multiversal Travel, simply because they will consume a lot of universes. With the walls of reality weakened, they can traverse the Multiverse using Psionic powers, and their specifically targeting Hive Minded Species.

To somewhat limit the Corruption it's Multiversal Travel is never perfect. It can search under a given criteria, in this case 'Hive-Mind' but it cannot be sure exactly where it will end up. Only that it will be taken to the nearest Hive Mind in that particular reality. Of course as seen when they landed on Pandora, Hive Mind does not necessarily mean Assimilator, and the term is quite broad.

Anyway, for those curious the main shape of the Supreme Mind of True Unity, it is that of the Gravemind, this is mostly for the sake of him having Mobility, rather than be semi-stationary like the Overmind or the Many.


	5. A Trip to the Zoo

The Following chapter contains characters/creatures from the following: Frozen, Congo, Tremors series, Dinotopia, Jurassic Park, Day of the Triffids, Final Fantasy series, Arachnophobia (1990 Movie), Joe's Apartment, Primeval (TV Show), Ecco the Dolphin, Spy Kids, and The A-Team

 **A Trip to the Zoo**

The Zooworld was, as its title suggested, a giant planet turned into a truly massive Zoo. Featuring attractions of animals all across the Multiverse. Massive areas for whole species of animals with city sized exhibits and a series of bridges, tunnels, hot air balloons, and bullet trains allowing everyone to watch animals do what animals do. Upon one of these trains, two sisters rode. The Train moved at a descent pace next to a mountain as the two sisters looked down at the long rolling grasslands with a few scattered shrubs and trees, almost like a Savannah. A massive temple surrounded by some much more lush vegetation could be seen opposite the mountain, where strange looking Gorilla creatures as they hunted.

" _If you look to your right, you can see the predatory gorillas living in a replica of the CIty of Zinj. These Gorillas were bred by the inhabitants of the City of Zinj in ancient times to eliminate any thief of spies. It is now believed that these Gorillas were the reason the City fell._ "

Down below the grey colored Gorillas were using stone clubs to kill a wounded buffalo, each hit could be heard from the train as they all swarmed the poor thing, and tear it to pieces. Then they started to eat the remains. They seemed to dance over the remains as blood and viscera flew all around.

" _The Zinj Gorillas are a highly territorial and very temperamental. They are omnivores with a preference for meat. Along with their blunt stone weapons they also use simple tactics to hunt for prey. There are over 600 members of this species within this thirty five square mile enclosure. Despite their violent tendencies, they are very social. Like normal gorillas, the Alpha Zinj Gorilla uses intimidation to establish a alpha position. Younger Zinj Gorillas will attempt to intimidate and occasionally fight the alpha to challenge its position. Occasionally these end in death._ "

The Grey Gorillas looked up at the train passing over them and roared at it, bearing their fangs as they beat their chest. Some tried throwing rocks, but none flew high enough to hit anything. Anna pressed her face against the Window.

"Not the friendliest of monkey monsters are they?"

Elsa looked down as the beasts tore into their prey, a grimace on her face. The temperature dropped just a few degrees.

"I'm just glad we're up here and they are down there.", said Elsa.

Elsa smiled as she took her seat.

"You know, I'm surprised you wanted to come, I thought you would be busy.", said Anna.

Elsa smiled at her sister as she shook her head.

"I always have time for you, besides its just one day. If a queen can't have one day to herself, well there wouldn't be a lot of queens."

"Don't most governments do that democracy thing. I can't think of too many queens here in the hub.", said Anna.

"There are a few. They drop by from time to time.", said Elsa with a shrug.

Anna looked out the window to see that they were moving towards a wall with a large door on it directly in front of the train, the doors slid open as they made their way out of the Zinj Gorilla exhibit. Right next to the door on the wall was the name of the creature within the next exhibit. It read Graboid.

On the other side of the wall, the Savannah and jungle like biome of the Zinj Gorillas was gone with a large and mostly flat expansive desert, but what had really caught Anna's eye were several dozen strange...things that were shrieking loudly while chasing their prey, a simple cow, through the sparse grass. The strange creatures looked like stubby worms with legs and a weird bird beak, but no arms. Before the strange creatures even got to it, a truly massive white worm like beast emerged from the Ground and swallowed the cow whole. The Shrieking things stopped running as they screeched at the worm monster that was retreating back under ground.

" _The Albino and sterile Graboid El Blacno is the oldest known member of the Graboid family. Graboids have a complex life cycle. Starting as Subterranean predators and undergoing metamorphosis several times. Despite all appearances they are closely related to cuttlefish. Their first stage, known as Dirt Dragons or Shooters are small pack hunters who are able to leap out of the ground with ease, as they grow larger they become lone predators. Both of these stages hunts by pinpointing their prey using sound and vibrations of which they are very sensitive to._ "

Off in the distance standing atop a hill was a much thinner version of the Shriekers, who spread its legs and to both Anna and Elsa's shock, took off like a rocket into the sky, with an explosion coming from behind it.

" _After some time, an adult Graboid will emerge on land and die, giving birth to three to six shriekers, who are terrestrial pack hunters that multiply asexually by eating food. After 24 hours, Shriekers may molt into the final stage, though our exhibits are given a hormone supplement that delays this process allowing them to remain as Shriekers for up to a month and reproduce at a slowed rate. After this time, Shriekers molt to become what is known as an...Ass Blaster . The Final Stage who is so named for their ability to ignite chemicals that propel them into the air and glide. Both Shriekers and...Ughh! Ass Blasters use thermal sensors enabling them to 'see' heat._ "

Anna Watched as the Ass Blaster flew over the shrieking Shriekers as their foreheads collectively...unfolded and seemed to look in Anna's direction, they shrieked in response before they ran off to look for more food. The Ass Blaster flew at least a dozen meters under the tram before it flew off towards a few scattered hills, frightening a herd of wild burro that ran off in fear.

"Interesting name for an animal...Ass Blaster."

"Anna!", said Elsa aghast.

"What, its what they are called.", protested Anna.

" _All stages of the Graboid life cycle have been known to come up with many hunting tactics and show the capacity to learn and adapt from past experience. Graboids have been known to wait day for food if it gets somewhere they cannot The latter two stages will go after anything that gives off a heat signature. Currently we have several dozen Graboids, several hundred Shriekers and Ass-Blasters within this sixty five mile enclosure. Natural rock formations, lack of high ground, and very high walls prevent any of the exhibits from escaping_."

"Good to know.", said Anna as she watched the shifting ground as a few Graboids tunneled towards the cows.

"How many more exhibits are there before we get to the polar region, its absolutely sweltering here.", said Elsa.

Anna smiled as she took out a pamphlet.

"Lets see, well, right now these are animals that like it hot, we got a few more exhibits to go before we get to the arctic anything.", said Anna.

Elsa sighed before looking around the tram. Other than a few sparse people and what appeared to be a very colorful velociraptor in an elaborate robe, there wasn't many people in this car. Giving a little smile, Elsa stretched out her fingers as a light snow fell over her head. It reminded her of Olaf.

Seeing as it would be a while until they got to the next exhibit, Anna looked to the dinosaur sharing the train. He appeared to be reading from a scroll while only looking out the window every now and again. He seemed to grimace at the sight of the creatures feeding but otherwise ignored it. Anna, curious as always, waved at the dinosaur. He seemed to notice as he activated a strange mechanical device on his neck.

"Yes, can I help you."

"Yes, My name is Anna, this is my sister Elsa."

The Raptor looked to the two before nodding to Elsa as she waved at him.

"My name is Enit, it is a pleasure to meet you.", said Enit.

"Likewise...Sooo! Where are you from?", asked Anna.

The raptor seemed to smile at that.

"Dinotopia, I am the Chief Librarian of Waterfall City, I was also one of the first Deinonychus to step on Xenith station and agree with allowing our island to be moved onto a new world for us to expand and grow."

"Deinonychus...I thought you were a velociraptor.", said Anna curiously.

"Anna, don't be rude."

"Its quite alright Miss Elsa. No, that is a popular misconception with which I have learned to live with. I do tend to correct others when asked, but I mostly let it slide seeing as both raptors and I are close relatives."

"Neat.", said Anna.

"Indeed it is Miss Anna. Regardless, I am on this preserve to help with some rather...Violent Kin of mine.", said Enit.

"Violent Kin?", asked Anna.

"One of the tourist destinations off the mainland is the infamous Isla Nublar and their zoo Jurassic World. Cloned dinosaurs. Evidently, their Velociraptor exhibit is giving them trouble, and they asked for my assistance, my knowledge on my species history made me quite capable in this endeavor, though I do not object to seeing the other attractions of this world, many are fascinating, if overly violent."

"Sounds interesting, I do hope it goes well.", said Elsa.

"For the most part, from what I have heard they can be quite cross at times, though they should not actively harm me.", said Enit.

"I certainly hope not.", said Elsa.

They were drawn from their thoughts as another massive group of cows made their way to a clearing with a small lake surrounded by a few scattered trees. A small group of Ass Blasters flew above the cattle, before one dive bombed it and tackled the beast to the ground and proceeded to eat. Anna saw that there was a few tourists in buses driving down the roads. She was perfectly sure it was safe, but would much rather stay on the trams.

" _Ass Blasters are born with graboid eggs within them, which can lay dormant for up to 300 years. While they still have hunting instincts, and do indeed eat to live. Ass-Blasters lapse into a food coma after eating._ "

"I wonder how they ensure the population doesn't explode to much?", asked Anna with a curious gaze.

"I wondered that myself when I first got here, the answer is fairly simple. Using complex weave of technology and spells that I won't pretend I know anything about, the people who run Zooworld keep the population contained by negating the eternal life nature of the hub. All habitats and the animals within age normally with a series of implants and seals. Though as I understand it, a few of the more popular animals don't have any...I think that the albino worm down there is one of those luck few, I spoke to his handler, a Mr. Gummer, he explained to me that El Blanco is rather famous. Though Mr. Gummer is rather...eccentric.", said Enit as he fiddled with the device on his neck.

"How so?", asked Elsa.

"Apparently, his home is..Isolated about a mile below the ground with walls made of very strong exotic metals and enough dehydrated food and weaponry to put a small country to shame.", said Enit.

"..."

"My sentiments exactly, Weapons are enemies, even to their owners...Though even I must admit Mr. Gummer treats them with responsibly and with care at all times.", said Enit somewhat begrudgingly.

Anna watched as Enit again fiddled with the device around his neck, apparently it was not very comfortable.

"What is that thing around you're neck Mr. Enit?", asked Anna.

"A translator of sorts. Dinotopia is not one for technology, but outside of it we learn to adapt to its use for the benefit of others. We however do not typically use these often. Back home, we use Dimorphodons to speak with others and relay messages. Protoceratops also are gifted translators and ambassadors. Each dinosaur species speaks its own language, though we can understand each other, humans usually have difficulties, Dimorphodons and Protoceratops can mimic human speech rather well though, so it is not much of an issue. This translator enables me to speak with others well enough, though it is very uncomfortable.", said Enit.

"So, you're a librarian, that must be interesting."

"It is, My assistant Nalab is running things for me in my absence, he is an old friend, even if his skills as a librarian is positively prehistoric... Pardon the pun. His thirst for research is however very commendable. I would never say it to his face, but I trust him to keep things organized...For the most part."

"Sounds like quite a character.", said Elsa.

"He can be. So, Miss Elsa. Do you mind if I inquire about the small snowing cloud over your head?"

"Oh, well...I have the ability to control ice and snow. I tend to be more comfortable in the cold.", said Elsa.

"I see, curious ability. What is its basis, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Basis?"

"Are you a meta-human, or one of those practitioners of magic."

"Oh, well according to the few scientists I met, it has no scientific basis, its magic.", said Elsa.

"I never did wrap my head around some of the magic out there, doesn't help that the rules for how it works changes from universe to universe.", said Enit with a thoughtful nod.

"It was the same for us when we met some of the technological wonders all over the place.", said Anna.

"Not much for technology myself, its cultural for all Dinotopians to be slightly techno-phobic, but we can't really begrudge others for its use. We use some of it, but only that which another cannot do naturally...Sewing Machines for instance.", said Enit.

Elsa smiled a bit as she gave off a light musical laugh. Anna was looking out the window towards the next attraction. The sign next to it read 'Triffids.'

Once they made it through the doors, they looked down to see a lot of trees, and strange plants Anna had never seen before. It was a seven foot tall flower with a large root and three stumps. Leafless sticks above the base seemed to move and drum against the base, then there was the flower, it was shaped like a a funnel with a long vine coming from it. Worst of all however was the decomposing cow next to the plant.

Anna then looked around to see a few more of these strange plants, only these ones were moving. The three trunks were like legs. The two front ones would slide forward before the plant lurched as the rear leg drew almost level with them. Each 'step' caused the plants stem to whip around in a very disturbing fashion as the upturned leafless sticks drummed against the base. It looked painful, though it was still moving at a steady pace.

" _Triffids are mobile and highly venomous carnivorous plants. The Triffids have a long sting and can presumably communicate through tapping of stems on their body. It is unknown if the Triffids are genetically altered or even if that was deliberate or otherwise. Triffids can survive in the most inhospitable of conditions. Triffids are believed to be as intelligent as most dogs, despite the lack of a brain._ "

The plants moved slowly towards a group of cattle who were grazing in tall grass, seemingly unaware of the coming threat. Then the ten foot long vine came out as the stinger hit the cow. The herd ran as the Triffids followed slowly behind.

"Triffids eat by rooting themselves next to dead prey and absorbing the nutrients with its roots. Triffid venom takes time to work, though once stung they follow their victim waiting for it to die."

Anna shivered as the unnatural plants crept across the grasslands.

"Is everything here a borderline monster, and what does this place have against cows.", sid Anna mostly to herself.

"The animals have to eat I guess.", said Elsa as she watched the creeping plants.

"Indeed, the dangers of many of the animals here make it difficult to feed the creatures. So a steady breeding population of prey species is introduced into each habitat. Which is why the enclosures are so large. I enjoy seeing such interesting sights, but I do not enjoy watching them kill.", said Enit as he looked back to his scroll.

"Yeah, I'm with you on this one.", said Anna as she watched the creeping mass of Triffids as they moved across the forest.

* * *

The Tram got off at what looked to be a city, a very odd city with less monstrous creatures in what looked like petting zoos. It was mostly made of various stores and educational buildings with holographic representations of various beasts. Currently the hologram was of a Triffid. It looked much more disturbing up close.

"AWWWWWWWW!", said Anna happily as she looked to what Elsa could swear were giant yellow chickens.

The area for the birds was very large, almost looking like a park of sorts. Anna walked forward to look at the big birds one moved closer towards the waist high fense and stuck its head forward. Anna smiled as she petted it on its head.

"Kweh!", whistles the bird.

"AWWWW!", repeated Anna as she hugged the creatures head.

Elsa smiled as she looked to the speaker system next to the bird. She pressed the button.

" _Chocobos are a large and diverse breed of normally flightless birds. They have a gentle nature and quick feet. They often are used as ground transportation. They come in a variety of colors for each sub-species. Yellow is the most common of colors. Stronger breeds can swim or even fly. They are highly intelligent and able to understand the human language. Adult Chocobos can reach speeds over 20 MPH. Chocobos eat vegetables, and are known for their pungent odor._ "

Anna moved over to a machine next to the speakers that held a few carrots within, placing her palm to it, it quickly read her bio-metrics, before it opened and gave her one carrot that she quickly lifted to the Chocobo who swiftly ate it. Elsa smiled as Anna started to rub the birds neck.

"Well, at least its not as violent as those things we saw getting here.", said Anna.

Elsa nodded before she looked off in the distance. Next to the Chocobo fields was a long stretch of track where others seemed to be riding the yellow birds. Looking back to the fields, Elsa could see other Chocobos of various colors, though Yellow was defiantly the most common.

Anna was already heading over to the gate and entered, Elsa not far behind. Looking at it, this was a very nice park, very big too with Chocobos of various colors. The one that caught Elsa's eye looked to be less yellow and more Golden in color. A few black, reds, greens, and blues in various locations with various people either feeding them, petting them, or riding them. Off in the distance, Elsa saw another area, written on the sign above it was the words Chocobo Racing.

Elsa looked back to Anna who had attracted quite the group of Chocobo. Elsa smiled.

"Kweh!"

Then jumped a bit as she whistling sound came from right next to her. Elsa turned to see what had startled her, and was shocked to see a white chocobo, a very large white chocobo. So large that Elsa barely went up to the creatures knee. Elsa had no idea how something so large could sneak up on her. The white chocobo stared down at Elsa for a few moments before it ran off and...turned invisible. Elsa could only stare at the spot where the bird once stood before shaking it off.

"Quite the Trickster.", said Elsa offhandedly.

* * *

Enit looked over the ship at the ocean. The smell of salt on the air was familiar and comforting for the dinosaur. He sniffed the hair and sighed contently. Looking over the ocean, Enit could only wonder what creatures lay below its depths. As he thought that, he looked to see a large shadow, just below the surface. Whatever it was, it was at least keeping away from the boat. Enit supposed it was a peaceful giant, possibly a prehistoric sea reptile of some sort. With his superior vision, he could just make out a pale coloration on whatever it was, but he couldn't tell much else about it. He assumed it to be albino.

Enit stared at the retreating shadow for a moment before turning forward. Off in the distance he could just barely see it, Isla Nublar. Now known to the public as Jurassic World. It was one of the first examples of an island being transported onto another planet, though not the first, that honor belonged to Dinotopia itself. The Hub was an interesting place, one difficult to get used to, but Enit managed well enough, as did all of Dinotopia. Still, few Dinotopians ventured far from their new home world, mostly due to the techno-phobia and behavior of other species within the Hub.

Regardless, Enit had a job to do. Getting off the boat, he received a wide berth from the human visitors of the island. Evidently a well dressed Deinonychus walking around a preserve of dinosaurs was not something that happened every day. Enit growled as he made his way towards the mainland. Interestingly, a lagoon was nearby, one that seemed to hold something very large. Enit moved close to the fence, just as a massive Mosasaur came up for air. The beast stayed above the surface for only a moment before it went back down.

Enit noted that it had a lot of claw marks around its maw, and very close to its eye. Almost as if it had been in a fight. He did not make much of a big deal out of it before turning around to get back on track. He looked behind him to see the crowd had thinned a bit. Enit now saw a man holding a sign with Enits name on it. Enit moved to the man who seemed to relax when seeing the dinosaur.

"Dr. Enit, welcome to Jurassic World."

"None of that, I am no doctor, I am a librarian. And who may you be?"

"Barry, I work with Owen on the remaining Velociraptor.", said Barry.

Enit noticed that the mans face had fallen.

"Remaining?"

"There was an incident prior to our introduction of the Hub World. If it was not for this Hub, Jurassic World might have closed down and the remaining dinosaurs would have to fend for themselves.", said Barry.

"I see, well we can speak later. Take me to this Owen.", said Enit.

Barry nodded as he hopped into a jeep, Enit jumped into the back. It was not a long drive, and Enit enjoyed the ride, or rather the primitive saurian animals that he saw on the way to his destination. By the time he saw the destination, he was ready to go. The jeep was rather loud, and more than a little bumpy.

Exiting the Jeep, Enit saw a single velociraptor in the enclosure, it seemed to be resting at the moment. He looked up to the steps on the railings above to see a man standing over the cage, simply looking down. Enit made his way upwards, and immediately attracted the attention of the Velociraptor who stood up and stared curiously at Enit with a quirked head. Enit ignored it as he made it up to the man who turned his attention over to Enit.

"So, you're the raptor specialist I heard so much about, I am Chief Librarian of Water Fall city, I am Enit."

Owen stared at the dinosaur for a moment, possibly not entirely used to one talking, to his credit he seemed to take it rather well. Not difficult to imagine considering Enit himself spoke to a magic user. In the Hub, you learned to take things in stride.

"Owen Grady, glad you could make it."

Enit nodded before he looked down to the curious raptor below.

"One raptor? They aren't solitary creatures. Does this have to do with the incident that Barry informed me of?"

"Yeah, before we got to the Hub, the scientists here made a new dinosaur, they called it Indominus Rex, it was a hybrid. It resulted in the death of three other raptors, a lot of other dinosaurs, and many more tourists. Blue is all that's left.", said Owen.

"They made a dinosaur?', said Enit with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I know. I had the same reaction. Rexy, or resident female T-rex and Blue here managed to bring it down with the help of a Mosasaurus.", said Owen.

"...Ok then. This has never happened before, but I honestly have no words for that. I sounds like the plot to one of your stories.", said Enit.

"Hmm, wonder if that makes me the handsome lead. I would defiantly get top billing for that one.", said Owen with a smirk as he looked down at Blue.

"She is lonely.", said Enit.

"I know.", said Owen.

"You do plan on introducing more velociraptors into the enclosure.", Said Enit.

"We're waiting for the young to grow, we have a few months time. We were going to put Blue in stasis until then, but by the time we can restructure a cryo-pod for a velociraptor the little raptors would already be old enough to be introduced into the habitat.", said Owen.

"And I presume that is why I am here?"

"Got it in one. Don't know why a librarian was sent. Blue is still a bit temperamental around everyone but me, thing is one person can't take care of her alone. Even two isn't a whole lot."

"She is not friendly with Mr. Barry?", asked Enit.

"On and off, Blue tolerates Barry more than most, but not as much as she used to. Barry was always best with Delta...Poor girl.", said Owen with a slight frown.

"Very well then, I suppose I could...What exactly is it you want me to do? I know I was here to help, but I am not sure on the specifics. I assumed you needed my help with their temperament. I brought scrolls on primitive dromaeosaurid saurians, what we know before our increase in intellect. Mostly the behavior of our prehistoric kin. They might help.", said Enit.

"Well...We you see...How to put this."

Enit put the scroll away as he watched Owen carefully. As Owen struggled to find the words, Enit felt that whatever Owen was trying to say, Enit would not like it very much.

"We were hoping you could be friendly, keep her company.", said Owen.

"...You want me to play with her, do I look like child?"

"Yeah...Not how I would put it.", said Owen with an awkward smile.

Enit only growled.

* * *

The coastal exhibit hosted the beasts of the future. In this case, the Mer. The Mer were a species of aquatic prime apes that superficially resembles seal like apes. Their exhibit was one of the larger ones, as they shared their habitat with other dangerous bests of the future. Such as the Bat-like Future Predator, a quick and agile ambush predator who hunted using echolocation. The only other form of competition was the Megopteran, an insect like species of parasites who were in competition with both the Mer and Future Predator. Though the Mer were safe within their coastal regions from either rival.

The Mer Queen swam with her pack as they hunted after fish and future sharks. The force field separating the Mer from the main ocean prevented anything from leaving, and they hunted in relative peace.

As the Mer Queen swam into a pod, her eyes caught sight of something large swimming near the force field, and her instincts screamed at her to flee with her pack. A pale thing swam with relative ease as it headed towards her pack with jaws open, only to hit the force field. The pack swam off as the pale monster inspected the force field. It dragged a claw across the invisible bubbles before moving to the surface to breathe.

As it breached, it looked to see many bright lights of the consumer heavy areas, and dove back down to follow the lights. It was hungry, and its instincts screamed at it to feed as its saurian body propelled it forward to its destination.

* * *

Elsa looked to the massive tunnel before them that cut into the mountain, it was well lit, but it was the subject of the tunnel that caused her to pause. The signs indicated that the exhibits within this hollow mountain, were bugs. Creepy Crawly bugs of various, sometimes nigh impossible sizes. A plethora of strange and creepy species ready to squirm and crawl and...She found her legs didn't want to move as much as Anna seemed to want her to.

"Its just bugs Elsa."

"I am not a fan.", said Elsa simply as she took a reluctant step.

"Well...Neither am I, but they can't all be gross. Ok maybe a little gross, but who knows. Maybe they have butterflies.", said Anna with a smile.

Elsa took a calm breath as she stepped forward. After the strange things she seen so far on this planet, she supposed a little more couldn't hurt. After all, the cruise to the arctic area was coming up soon, and Elsa really wanted to see those animals.

She walked in. After a few steps they came to the first exhibit A massive glass wall displayed the inside of a cave system filled with a massive system of complex spider webs. Funnel shaped structures surrounded by egg sacs and strings of silk with hundreds of thousands of spiders moving around in swarms. Towards the center of the exhibit was a much larger spider, a really big one next to the glass that looked like a tarantula. Then crawling from a funnel like web came another spider, it was an even bigger, to Elsa, it was larger than a spider had any right to be. Roughly the size of a baseball glove.

They were surrounded by massive nests of webs with hundreds of thousands of spiders all over the cave exhibit. Each spider working tirelessly as they fixed the silk web structures, and wrapped their food in cocoons to be consumed later. Elsa could not tell what was an eg sac, and what was a food sac, though the very large ones were defiantly food, seeing as Elsa could see cow hooves sticking out of it. Elsa stood frozen, simply stared at the tireless spiders as phantom sensations of insects crawling on her body caused her to unconsciously rub her arms. Anna pressed the button by the exhibit and the speakers flared to life.

' _Discovered in the Venezuelan rain forests, and unique to only one known universe, the Army Spiders unique for arachnids for their eusosial colony. Behaving much like bees and ants, this species is able to mate with other spider species to produce many various hybrid offspring and assimilate those traits into the colony. At present, we are not fully sure how many spiders have been assimilated in this way_."

The General Spider then suddenly jumped onto the glass, causing both Elsa and Anna to jump a bit, before the spider crawled upwards towards the roof of the cave.

" _Their webs are notable for their strength, able to hold a large animals. Each Hive is unique for being the only known male-dominant eusocial species. The hive has one Queen and the dominant King, referred to as a General Spider. These leaders resemble tarantulas. The drone spiders are sterile, as only the mated pair of the General and Queen spider reproduce. The venom of this highly social species is very toxic. A single bite causes near instant death in an adult human. A colony can reach as many as five thousand to half a million members before more queens are born._ '

"And just like that, I am never going to Venezuela.", said Anna simply.

"Agreed."

"Yeah, they can be creepy."

Elsa and Anna looked round to see where the voice was coming from, but it seemed that apart from a few tourists, they were the only ones around.

"Down here."

And so they looked down, and were surprised to see an upright roach waving at them. Elsa took a step back.

"Hey, we ain't gonna hurt cha. Names Ralph, Ralph Roach."

"...You can talk.", said Elsa.

"Course I can talk, Unless you see another talking roach around here, and the other 30 thousand guys are at the food court eating out the trash cans...Or was it the toilets. Eh, doesn't matter."

"...You can Talk!", Screamed Anna.

"Sheez, don't yell so loud. Yeah, I can talk. Every roach from my universe can talk, and the other bugs, and the rats, and the pigeons. We're on vacation after our friend Joe and Lilly got hitched."

"Roaches go on vacation?"

"Why not, you're on vacation. This place is a damn zoo planet, so either ya work here, or ya on vacation. You don't smell like you're from here."

"Oh, we're not, My name is Anna, and this is my sister Elsa."

"Nice to meet cha", said the little roach as he waved his little legs. Anna fund it cute.

"So, what does a roach do? I mean, I never met a talking roach before."

"You know, the usual. Eat, drink, screw, wait for the big bombs to drop, have fun, screw, shit, sing, screw some more. Ya know, the usual shit."

"You sing?", asked Elsa, actually sounding somewhat surprised.

"Course we sing, you should hear Funky Towel."

"Funky What?"

"S'not important."

"Ok.", said Elsa blankly.

Actually, looking at the tiny thing act surprisingly human was more than a little comforting for the queen.

"You know, you're the first people to see us and not try to step on us. Don't work, takes more than a shoe to get rid of us, but it goes far. Not like we're those Giant fuck off spider in that cage behind ya that eats people, and roaches, and rats, and birds, I think they fed them a cow once. What a waste of perfectly good meat."

"They aren't that big.", said Anna.

"Perspective babe. To you it only looks a little bit bigger, to us its like a lion that decided to grow to the size of an elephant. Crazy shit."

"I can imagine.", said Anna.

"Yeah, anyway I'm off, there is a dumpster behind the food court with 30 thousand distant relatives and if I don't get there they ain't gon ta leave nothin for me. Catch you two later.", said Ralph as he skittered on by.

"...Well, that was new.", said Anna.

"No kidding."

* * *

The beach area was meant to be a relaxing place where those who came to see the zoo could relax and swim with various animals considered safe, However something lurked in these waters, something unnatural and very hungry.

A very special dolphin swam here, one with a series of scars on his head resembling stars of the constellation Delphinus, his name was Ecco, and he was seemingly a normal Dolphin. Though in the HUB that was difficult since it was not uncommon for the HUB to host Sapient talking Dolphins, such as those from Dinotopia, or those who were uplifted in other worlds. Ecco however was from a unique universe where many animals seemed normal, though in fact possessed their own language.

This unique factor of his life had led to many of his world to be moved to Zoo World, and for many, it wasn't too bad. Deadly animals were kept locked away in preserves of their own, and the coasts were always bustling with activity. It was peaceful.

However, Ecco sensed something was amiss. He had detected something with his sonar, something very large heading towards the bay. He swam towards it, and sent out a series of clicks, calling others of his pod to his aid. Ecco had seen many things in his long life. He stopped an alien invasion, traveled time, and all sorts of things dolphins don't normally do. And he succeeded.

Ecco was joined by Kitnee, an old friend of his, an Atlantic spotted dolphin. She was faster than Ecco himself, and slightly smaller. She swam along side him. Soon he was joined by another friend, Tara, an Orca. Slow, but powerful.

" _Something is wrong, something much to large is here. Too small to be a Whale_."

" _We hear it Ecco._ ", said Kitnee.

Tara swam back as she caught sight of some pale thing in the distance. He signaled the others and they charged. Only to stop as the beast moved towards them. Ecco saw the beast. It was saurian, much like the dinosaurs he had seen while swimming around the island of dinosaurs. Pale as death, with misshapen teeth and long claws. It opened its mouth wide as it swam quickly towards Ecco. The Dolphin wasted no time as he charged his sonar and released it into the creature, disorienting it.

The Creature swam past Ecco sloppily as it righted itself and shook its head before it landed and stood on the ocean floor. With a powerful kick it propelled itself towards Ecco, only for Tara to slam into it, knocking it off course. Kitnee swam quickly as she slapped the monster with her tail, and the beast snapped at her, barely missing was thankful the monster was barely able to swim.

" _We need to warn the humans on shore._ ", said Ecco.

" _I'll do it, I'm the fastest._ ", said Kitnee.

And she took off like a rocket. Tara swam to Ecco as the saurian beast swam upwards for a gulp of air, Ecco remembered long ago he was once limited by air, though now could hold his breath indefinitely.

" _It still needs to breathe. Keep it under water._ "

Tara nodded as she took off towards the beast, and slammed into it before it reached the surface, however the much larger predator twisted and bit into one of Tara's pectoral fins. The damage was minor however, and only the tip was gone, but now she was bleeding. Ecco released a charged sonar as he swam quickly to his friend. Bleeding in the water.

" _Swim Tara, you are hurt. I will handle this monster_."

Reluctantly, Tara did so. Ecco Charged toward the beast as he released a sonar attack, this one actually pushed the dino away as it tried to roar underwater. It landed clumsily on the ground and quickly swam upwards, Ecco changed at the beast, and released a sonar, but the beast breached and greedily took in gulps of air.

Ecco backed off. The Pale Monster was staring at Ecco with hungry eyes, and shot towards Ecco. The dolphin swam as fast as it could to escape the monster.

However, luckily when Kitnee arrived at the beach the tourists, and life guards had turned to see the fearful dolphin jumping into the air, and happened to see the pale monster breach for air. Kitnee waited to ensure the people saw, before shooting off towards Ecco.

Ecco meanwhile was narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of the monster. Despite no real way for such a creature to swim, t didn't seem to have much trouble beyond a clumsy form of locomotion. Ecco shot upwards to the surface and jumped, the monster followed and roared when it breached. Its massive bulk preventing it from getting very high.

By this point everyone on the beach was running away, and had attracted the attention of the monster with their screams. Ecco watched as the beast looked between the beach and Ecco himself before it made a beeline for the Beach. Kitnee began circling the monster at quick speeds as Ecco charged his sonar. Then the beast landed on the ocean floor, and took off with powerful leg muscles. It landed on to the beach and roared as it ran after the screaming tourists. Ecco watched as the massive dinosaur chased after the tourists. Kitnee and Tara swam next to Ecco, unable to go on land. Ecco could only hope that the land dwellers could handle the monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jurassic World, in the security room, Owen and Barry watched the monster emerge from the waters with their eyes wide at a familiar beast.

"Shit!", said Owen.

"How is it still alive?", wondered Barry as he watched the security feed.

"Who knows, I still don't know everything they put into that thing. Maybe it can regenerate or something, or it can reproduce asexually and laid an egg. Damn thing can apparently swim to.", said Owen.

Enit, who was watching the screen shivered at the brutality of the monster as it went on its rampage. Superficially, it was a therapod, but none like Enit had ever seen. It had odd teeth that jutted out seemingly at random.

"That is unlike any saurian I have ever seen. It looks...wrong.", said Enit.

"We need to get her down, I'm calling Gummer." said Owen.

Enit blinked.

"Gummer? Why him?"

"He is technically in charge of security.", said Owen.

"Technically?"

"Didn't want his name on any official documents.", said Owen as he grabbed the phone.

* * *

Burt Gummer a man who many would call paranoid, assembled his M16A4 with mounted thermal optics. It went into his M16 variant collection, arranged in order of date of creation and size. His underground Bunker was filled with weaponry from all over the multiverse, many taken through sources Burt was not at liberty to say.

Name a gun, and chances were Burt had one or six of them with enough ammunition to last him a long time. Burt checked the magazines of each weapon on a bi-weekly basis and took great care to ensure he had the same amount of ammo as he needed.

Burt was in the middle of checking the specs of his Model 1922 Bang rifle when his phone rang. Pulling out the cartridge he picked up the phone.

"State your identity and intent.", said Burt.

" _Gummer, Its Owen over at Jurassic World. We have a situation_.", said Owen.

"Give me the Intel.", said Burt.

" _Indominus Rex, its still alive. It just swam into a beach. Its near the resorts on the monster exhibits._ ", said Owen.

"Indominus Rex, genetically engineered dinosaur hybrid, I read the declassified documents. Tough skin. We'll need good penetration. Meet me near the Graboid Exhibit. I'll bring the guns."

" _Anything else?_ ", asked Owen.

"Affirmative. Get any critical need to know information, and bring it with you. Over."

Burt, without waiting for the call back. He put his guns away and moved to his 'special' stock.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she took a small bite out of a...generous size of Chocolate cake. Anna looked down at the tiny zoo for sale, as in an actual zoo with very small and adorable animals.

"Romero's Zoo and Romero's Zoo Two are a specialty item. The original features normal animals of a miniature size, but the Zoo Two is unique, here let me show you.", said the salesman as he opened the next zoo.

What stepped out of it was...odd to say the least.

Horses with a flies head and wings, Monkeys walking on Spider Legs, strange long necked lizards, bulls with frog legs, pigs with wings, Kangaroos with a turtle shell and head,A Gold fish with the body of a cat, and finally tigers with a sharks head.

"Wha?", said Elsa as she stared blankly at the strange beings.

"The full sized models of these creatures are an exhibit, but the Zoo and Zoo Two are for sale. Can I interest you in one."

Anna looked to Elsa with a smile. Elsa sighed.

"Fine."

Anna proceeded to squee as she hugged her sister and grab the Zoo Two. Elsa rose a brow and looked to Anna.

"What...They're cute.", said Anna.

"How much?", asked Elsa.

Before the man could say anything alarms began to blare.

" _Warning, Dangerous Animal loose! Get to shelter._ ", said an automated voice over and over again.

Elsa looked out the window of the shop, and saw a giant pale dinosaur snatch a tourist in its jaws and swallow it whole. It roared as it rampaged down the street. Elsa backed away from the window as Anna looked out the window with wide eyes.

As they moved away from the window, they were startled by the second roar, a very loud roar that nearly shattered glass. Elsa looked to Anna and grabbed her hand, before they both ran out the back door following the salesman as fast as they could.

* * *

Owen sat quietly in the chopper as it made its way to the Graboid Exhibit. Standing near a jeep was the most paranoid man Owen had ever met. Holding a rifle with the muzzle to the ground as he flagged the chopper Down. Owen waited for it to land as the rotors began to slow.

"Mr. Gummer, Owen Grady.", screamed Owen as the chopper began to take off.

"You're the expert on the Indominus, what can you tell me about it?"

"She is a mean bitch. We thought she died, but apparently not. Skin is tough though, very tough. Bullet proof even."

"Nothing is bullet proof. This Mr. Grady, is the Barrett M82 .50 Cal BMG. A semi-automatic anti-material rifle. Strong enough for Graboids, able to penetrate dirt and still hit the bastards. This one has a muzzle brake to reduce recoil and is effective up to a range of 1,800 meters.", said Burt as he moved to his jeep.

Owen's eyes widened after Burt removed the tarp. Revealing a massive cannon mounted to the bed of the jeep.

"Is that a Bushmaster?"

"This is the M242 25mm Bushmaster. It fires 200 rounds per minute, using a roller chain to drive the bolt back and forth at high speeds. It has a firing range of 3,000 meters. Perfect for Shriekers and Ass blasters, more than a match for your loose therapod."

Owen looked at the gun for a moment before he lightly shook his head.

"Anything else?", asked Owen.

Burt put his Barrett down as he moved to the back of the truck to massive case with a lock on it. Burt removed a key from a hidden compartment in his truck and opened the case.

"Just a little something.", said Burt as he removed what looked like a garage door opener from a hidden compartment in his truck and pressed the button, causing the case to change into a rather odd looking weapon.

"This Mr. Grady, is from my special stock. The Zorg ZF-1 Pod Weapon. An ambidextrous veritable Swiss army knife of assault weapon. It is undetectable by X-ray,featuring a titanium recharger. 3000 round clip, the first shot fired causes all following shots to hit the same target. It features a rocket launcher, arrow launcher with poison tip, net launcher for non-lethal take downs, a flamethrower, and a cryo system for instant freezing and capture."

"How in the hell did you afford all this?"

"I have a collection of silver inherited from my great grandfather, I have a quarter ton of silver saved up, in the event of werewolves 5% has been converted into ammo of all calibers.", said Burt as he put the ZF-1 down.

"Werewolves?"

"This is the Multiverse Mr. Grady, Werewolves are real, and I am prepared. Now I need intel on the target, armor, speed, abilities. To take on a dangerous predator, I need to know what it is and what it can do."

Owen sighed, though admittedly, while real, werewolves were still rare, well mostly. They tended to be members of the Supernatural Corp. branch of the M.A. Defense Branch. Still if one thing was known on Zooworld, it was that Burt Gummer was prepared for damn near anything. Living in the isolation of a desert area far off the trail of any official roads of the zoos with his bunker/home half a mile below the main security office built with exotic materials.

"Not much is really known about the Indominus Rex, it can mask its heat signature and change color, very smart, smarter than Jurassic World velociraptors, apparently can swim. Might have regeneration if this is the same one as before, but we can't really be sure on that."

Burt nodded.

"No thermal then, regeneration might be a problem, but nothing I can't handle. Anything else?"

Owen shrugged.

"Sorry, most of that wasn't known to the eggheads who made it, they were taken by surprise when it started pulling out abilities it shouldn't have had. We still don't know everything that was used to make it, so we can't really be sure."

"Well. At least we have something. I have the beasts current location We'll cut it off at the..."

Suddenly a beeping came from Burt who pulled out what looked like a PDA.

"What!", said Burt with wide eyes.

"Whats going on?", asked Owen.

"Something moronic, We need to make a detour.", said Burt.

* * *

The Indominus roamed the empty markets as it began eating a box of frozen burgers. Cardboard and all. It examined its surroundings as it fed. Soon, the paltry meal was gone, and it was still hungry. It took a step down the street, before it felt faint vibrations through soft pads on its feet. It sniffed loudly as it followed after the vibrations. Each step shook the earth.

Highly developed senses however caused it to slow down. It sniffed the air before following after the scent. Whatever it was smelled, interesting. Through thermal vision it saw that an area was much cooler than the surroundings. It carefully moved around to see a building, one with a few faint heat signatures inside indicating a fresh meal.

The monster hissed before it roared loudly and charged the building, knocking down the wall with it's thick skull and very little disorientation. It looked down to see a screaming human, the Indominus prepared to eat when the temperature changed drastically and its mouth was frozen shut. Angrily it thrashed as it laid its eyes on a new target, one much colder than the normal human. The Indominus slammed its head on the ground and roared at the two, who quickly took off running. Strangely a slick and slippery trail of ice formed behind them as they ran. As soon as the Indominus took a step on the ice it retracted its foot from the burning cold before it prepared its foot claws and charged forward.

Each step was accompanied by its talons sinking into the ice to ensure it did not slip, it moved a bit slower, but was fast enough to steadily gain on the two targets. Walls of ice sprung forth before the charging monster, each one easily broken with a quick swing of its head.

Elsa and Anna ran as fast as they could, Elsa was able to leave slick ice behind them as they did in the hopes of slowing the monster down. In her panic, she couldn't think clearly beyond throwing a wall in the way. Slowly but surely the dinosaur was gaining on them.

Each wall of ice thrown up was smashed by the monster as it continued to chase them. Elsa kept her eyes forward, they ran faster, not knowing the was only a few feet away from them. It opened its mouth wide preparing to snatch them up.

Suddenly something hit into the side of the , knocking it to the ground. It roared as it got back onto it's feet to see what had attacked it, only to see nothing. Then something hit it again. Standing near the , slowly becoming visible was a giant white Chocobo.

"Kweh!", whistled the bird as it turned invisible.

The roared, before looking towards Anna and Elsa, only to see that they were gone. It roared as loud as it could before it sniffed the bird, and started tracking it.

* * *

"See, this is why I don't like anything official. You know this failed last time right?", said Burt.

"Yeah, This seems familiar, They tried something like this with Raptors, didn't work there either. This screams bad idea.", said Owen

"That was then this is now.", said the woman petting repeat PETTING a Shrieker.

"Whose bright idea was this?", asked Burt.

"The Clamp works Mr. Gummer, they successfully worked on the Future Predator, they will work on Shriekers."

Burt remembered the last time the government tried Search and Rescue Shriekers. It did not end well.

"The Implant is electrical resistant, we won't have the same issues as last what happened to Dr. Flynn, rest her soul. besides, we aren't fighting the Indominus with them, we're looking for victims."

"Dr. Flynn was eaten. Unless you feel like that happening to you this is going to be a huge issue. Not to mention that your shriekers might think the people they are supposed to rescue might taste pretty good.", said Burt.

"Look, you handle the dinosaur, I'll find anyone still alive. The Shrieker teams work, we modified the chip. They can't reproduce, they cant go Ass Blaster, and are docile. We have it covered. Besides, each one is implanted with an explosive device just to be sure."

Burt blinked.

"Well why didn't you just sat that. Fine, just keep an eye on your shriekers. When they decide to throw a shrieker smorgasbord, you know who to call.", said Burt as he stormed off.

Owen sighed before following the man who was glaring at a small pack of ten altered shriekers. It started to live up to its name and shriek at Burt.

"SHUT UP!", said Burt as he walked past the thing who was now joined by its pack mates shrieking.

The doctor pressed a button and they all stopped. She smiled as Burt walked off.

"First a dinosaur, now this. Sometimes I wonder why I leave HQ."

"HQ, isn't that just your home?", asked Owen.

"No one asked you. Now let the doctor play with her noisy walking worms, we got bigger fish to fry.", said Burt as he hopped into his Jeep, Owen sat next to him.

"So, now that we got search and rescue covered, what about the Indominus?", asked Owen.

Burt gave a humorless laugh.

"Search and rescue my ass, more like find and eat. Whatever, the dino is not easy to take down, its still in the streets, we need to find it before it starts breaking down fences. One loose monster is bad enough, more is trouble I really don't want to deal with. We have a team coming by chopper, They will offer a support role as we hit the Indominus from the ground. we'll bring the bitch down.", said Burt.

"I hope you're right.", said Owen.

* * *

Elsa and Anna breathe deeply as they rested near the cages. The monster was no longer following them, for now at least. Elsa looked to Anna who looked back, past the ruined streets where the stores were partially destroyed from the panic. No one seemed to remain, either they were gone or hiding.

"I...Never...Thought we would...Get...Away.", said Anna as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think that was the...Chocobo...The Trickster from earlier.", said Elsa.

"Well... Glad... They don't... Keep the nice ones locked up... all too well... otherwise...", Anna didn't finish her sentence as she sat on the ground and began taking deep breaths.

Elsa couldn't help but agree with her sister as she dusted off her dress.

"We have to get out of here, before that monster comes back", said Elsa as she looked towards the streets.

"Yeah...Sounds good to...me.", said Anna as they slowly walked towards the streets.

Nearly half way down, Anna thought she heard... Something. It sounded like soft foot steps. She looked to Elsa.

"Did you hear...", before Anna could finish, a loud shrieking sound was heard as a pack of what Anna recognized as Shriekers from the Graboid exhibit sprinted into the streets. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand as she moved to the nearest building to hide. Right before she did, she saw the things heat sensors unfold and look right at her. The sensors folded back as it started to shriek loudly and move towards Anna. The moment they started hiding, another sound became known.

" _Don't panic. Follow the Shrieker team, they will bring you to safety. Repeat Don't panic. Follow the Shrieker team, they will bring you to safety._ "

"...Wha.", said Elsa as she looked around the corner to see that a Shrieker was not two feet away from her.

It seemed to look at her, though she couldn't be sure...At least until the heat sensors opened up and the beast faced her. Anna saw that a strange metal device was attached to its head, along with a camera on its side and a speaker, where the same warning played on repeat. The Shrieker stayed still as it waited patiently for her. Before she could do anything, Elsa grabbed her and pulled her back into hiding.

"Are you crazy.", whispered Elsa.

"I think...They are tame or something. Its not attacking us.", said Anna.

Elsa blinked as she slowly got up and looked to the shrieker. It's heat sensors still unfolded, but it did not face her, rather it kept its attention on Anna.

"Huh, I don't think it can see you.", said Anna.

"Apparently not.", said Elsa as she placed her hand on its head.

Immediately the thing turned to face Elsa, but was looking back and forth a bit before turning again to face Anna.

"I think we should follow it.", said Anna.

Elsa, despite feeling this was foolish, agreed with her sister. The Shrieker turned around and moved back to the pack who were digging in rubble and pulling people out. Several others were crowding around the creatures, before they all started walking away. Everyone followed, despite the oddness of the situation, it was better than a psychopathic dinosaur. s they left, Elsa looked up, to see a chopper flying over them.

" _Follow the Shrieker team to safety, repeat Follow the Shriekers. We have the situation under control._ _Follow the Shrieker team to safety, repeat Follow the Shriekers. We have the situation under control._ ", came a voice from the chopper before it flew off into the distance.

* * *

"They are PMC's, Private Military Contractors, they just work for Zooworld until the contract expires. They will get the job done, remember we stay on the ground Mr. Grady.", said Burt as he took out his Barrett.

"PMC's aren't exactly reliable.", said Owen.

"Trust me, these ones are. You ever used a gun?", asked Burt.

"I'm Ex-NAVY."

Burt nodded, impressed. He handed the Barrett to Owen if a bit reluctantly.

"Do not hurt her.", said Burt.

"Ok...So, what are you going to use?", asked Owen as he checked over the rifle.

"The The Zorg ZF-1. I'll drive, all you have to do is shoot her. If the Barrett isn't enough, use the Bushmaster.", said Burt.

"Of course you get the multi gun.", said Owen.

Burt grabbed the Zorg in his left hand as he used his right to steer. He watched as the chopper flew right over him towards the asset.

"Time to bring the bitch down.", said Burt as he took the safety off.

* * *

The Indominus sniffed the air, attempting to find the Chocobo, when it heard the sound of helicopter blades in the sky. Twisting around, it looked up to see one heading right for him. It roared before taking off. Bullets began to rain down upon it.

Unseen next to it, the white Chocobo ran alongside the Indominus, quite a distance away to avoid being shot itself. It sprinted full speed before it released magic, and quite unexpectedly, meteors began to fall from the sky.

* * *

Burt followed behind the Indominus as Owen aimed at it with the Barrett. Owen caught the beast in his sights and pulled the trigger, only for nothing to happen. Owen looked at the gun, only to see the safety was on.

"Seriously.", said Owen as he flipped the switch and aimed at the Indominus, and pulled the trigger.

"Seriously what?", screamed Burt as he hit the gas.

"The safety was on!", said Owen as he took another shot.

"You didn't take it off. What, do you just not use the safety, it is there for a reason.", said Burt as he swerved around the bushes.

Owen said nothing as he continued to fire at the Indominus, With chain gun ammo raining down from the chopper.

"This isn't doing a damn thing. I'm mounting the Bushmaster.", said Owen as he put the Barrett down.

"Put the safety back on the Barrett!", said Burt.

Owen groaned as he lifted the Barrett and flipped the switch before putting it back down. He got onto the Bushmaster, and prepared to fire, until something unexpected happen.

"What the hell...It's raining meteors!", screamed Owen as small meteors fell around the Indominus.

Burt floored the gas pedal as he swerved around the falling space rocks. He took one look at the meteors, before looking in the distance and seeing a strange invisible thing moving through the trees. The only reason he saw it was by it's actions since whatever it was went unseen.

"I think we have a Chocobo!", screamed Burt.

"Is it friendly?", screamed Owen as he fired at the Indominus.

"Its going for the Indominus, we'll deal with it later. Shoot the goddamn dinosaur.", screamed Burt as he took his Zorg-ZF1 and aimed.

Burt knew that the first shot fired was the most important, if he missed, then he would have to reset the target since the first shot fired always hit wherever the first target hit. Slowly he was gaining on the Indominus, attempting to both aim and drive. Not at all safe, but the thing had to come down.

He fired the first bullet, and saw that it was a direct hit. Burt smiled as he held the trigger down and unleashed hell upon the Indominus. The Bullets bent through the air as they followed after the Indominus, gaining quickly, before suddenly moving downwards and hitting the Ground. Burt released the trigger and hit the brake, causing Owen to fall over.

He waited as the last of the bullets hit into the ground before continuing.

"What the hell happened?", screamed Owen as he went back to the Bushmaster.

"The Bullet did not penetrate, it must have fallen off.", said Burt as he floored the gas and they took off.

Then the radio began to flare.

" _This is Hannibal, repeat this is John Hannibal, what is going on Burt, over?_ "

Burt put down the Zorg-ZF1 and grabbed the radio.

"Gun malfunction. How you holding up in there, over?", asked Burt.

" _Murdock is flying steady. Face is on the gun, B.A. is out like a light, over_."

Owen looked down at Burt with wide eyes.

"Is that the A-Team?"

"You're goddamn right.", said Burt with a smile as he pressed put the radio to his mouth.

"Where is the bitch heading, over?", asked Burt.

" _There is a forest up ahead, I don't think you can follow. Too thick for a jeep. We'll keep on target, and keep you posted, Over?_ ", said Hannibal as the Chopper flew ahead.

Burt looked at a screen on his dashboard and moved back to the radio.

"The Bitch is headed for the Graboid Exhibit, repeat she is headed to the Graboid Exhibit, Over."

" _We'll do what we can Burt, we..._ ", said Hannibal before another voice came on the radio.

" _Burt, we'll take the bitch down with the fiery wrath of a thousand suns. Bitch ain't long for this world. We got this man, WHOOHOOO!_ ", screamed what was obviously Murdock.

" _You heard the man Burt, We'll keep in touch. Over_ " Said Face as the radio died down.

"How the hell did you get the A-Team?", screamed Owen.

"Silver Mr. Grady, Silver.", said Burt as he narrowly dodged a falling Meteor and followed the edge of the forest.

Meanwhile, the A-Team followed after the Indominus. Face raining death down upon it as it dodged and weaved through the trees.

"This is better than Nam.", screamed Murdock as he flew up ahead of the monster in an attempt to cut it off.

"Watch the Meteors Murdock.", said Hannibal as he reached for a Uk vz. 59. He lifted the machine gun and aimed at the dinosaur, before firing 7.62x54mm Death upon the best. The Belt fed gun released fury at nearly 800 rounds a minute as face continued to fire in front of the beast.

"Ohh god we up in the air.", said B.A as he had just woken up.

"Welcome to the land of the living Baracus. Be vewy vewy quiet, we hunting dino.", said Murdock.

"Murdock, you fool I'm gonna kill you! Do we even have a plan?", scream B.A as he gripped onto his seat as tight as he could.

"We always have a plan. This one is just a simple one.", said Hannibal as he continued firing at the Indominus.

"Yep, shoot until it falls down.", said Face as he reoriented the chain-gun and continued flying.

"I Love this plan!", screamed Murdock. "Happy to be apart of it."

The Indominus moved through much thicker trees in an attempt to keep the fire to a minimum, right before a meteor crashed directly in front of it. The Dinosaur barely stopped before turning left and running as fast as it could, right towards the fence, where meteors were still falling.

"Oh Shit.", said Face as one of the Meteors tore right through the Graboid Fence and the Indominus followed right into the exhibit.

A pack of Shriekers roared at the Indominus as it past them only to collectively look to the much hotter impact site of the meteor, and sprint to it. The A-Team watched as dozens of Shriekers ran out the cage into the forests, followed by a small pack of Ass Blasters.

"The Hannibal Smith Idea Department is now open for suggestions.", said Hannibal as he looked to the others.

"Burt's gonna hate this.", was Murdocks only reply.

* * *

Elsa and Anna, along with a few others, followed the Shriekers as they would periodically go off to dig through rubble. The amount of damage was quite astounding. In the distance, Anna watched as shooting stars fell not too far away.

"Wonder what could cause that?", asked Anna.

Elsa turned to look for a moment before turning back to her sister.

"Who knows, lets just follow the Shriekers.", said Elsa.

"You know, when they aren't ripping cows apart, they are kinda cute.", said Anna as she watched one drag someone out of a wreckage.

Elsa didn't say anything as she turned back to the falling meteors. It had been a very bad day, and yet it started so promising.

As Elsa watched the falling stars, something else seemed to be there. It looked like another meteor, but it wasn't falling to the ground, in fact it looked like it was flying. Suddenly the Shrieker squad all turned to look at the flying thing, with their heat sensors raised, and they ll screamed in unison. Elsa covered her ears at the sound as some began to move towards the flying thing, keeping the civilians behind them. Then Elsa heard it, a response. It sounded like Shrieker screaming, but it was coming from the distance. She looked back to the flying thing, and realized exactly what it was. An Ass Blaster.

Three Ass Blasters soared overhead as a large pack of Shriekers sprinted towards them, these ones without implants. The Implanted Shriekers screamed, but their feral brethren continued to follow. Then the squad ran forward to combat the wild Shriekers, right as three Ass Blasters landed before the crowd and slowly stalked towards them. Elsa lifted her hands, and created a wall of ice between them , it was around this time everything fell to chaos as blasts of fire melted the walls and the people began to panic.

* * *

"You did WHAT!... Over", screamed Burt.

" _It wasn't us Burt, it was the Meteors. A few Shriekers and Ass Blasters escaped, and the Indominus went into the Graboid Exhibit. Over._ ", said Hannibal over the Radio.

"This just got a whole of a lot worse, Keep on the Indominus, We'll take care of the escaped monsters. Over", said Burt.

" _You got it Burt... I'm sorry this happened. Over_ ", said Hannibal.

"Yeah, so am I... I'll get back to you when the situation is under control. Over", said Burt as he put the radio away and turned the jeep.

"New Plan Owen, We're going hunting for walking and Flying worms.", said Burt.

"We don't have to worry about Gaboids do we?", asked Owen.

"Negative, the impact would have scared them off, too loud for their taste. The Shriekers and Ass Blasters though would be attracted to the heat the impact created. No Shooters or Graboids are getting out of that one. Just mount the Bushmaster.", said Burt as he made a beeline towards the population center.

* * *

Elsa threw a wall of ice around Anna as she moved towards the Ass Blaster, as expected, it didn't seem to see her, and was looking at Anna, confused as to how she disappeared. Elsa looked as another Ass Blaster was preparing to run towards a child, and froze its delicate Heat sensors, effectively blinding it. As it moved around confused, Elsa aimed at another Ass Blaster, only for a handful of Shriekers to make it past the implanted ones.

They sprinted full speed towards the nearest person, and ran smack dab into a wall made of ice. It got up and shook its head as it's heat sensors unfolded, and it looked around to see nothing was there. The other feral Shriekers calmed as well as the implanted ones growled and hissed to keep their feral brethren away. The Ass Blasters looked around, completely missing Elsa who was watching all this with narrow eyes and palms ready to freeze them solid. Then the Ass Blasters Shook their tails and took off into the sky with and explosion. The Feral Shriekers looked around before shrieking and running off into the distance. The Implanted ones remained behind s they were searching the area for any signs of life. Once Elsa was satisfied she dropped the walls of ice to see everyone staring at her.

The Implanted Shriekers looked to the crowds and walked calmly past them urging them to follow. Anna moved to her sister and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, and Elsa turned to see her sister smiling at her and giving her a nod, then the people cheered lightly at Elsa who smiled and gave a polite bow.

"That was amazing Elsa.", said Anna.

"Yeah, It really...", said Elsa before a fast moving jeep passed them up going much faster than any jeep should be allowed to go. It was following after the Shriekers.

"Well They are certainly in a Hurry.", said Anna as the turret on the Jeep started firing at the airborne Ass Blasters.

* * *

The Indominus lifted one of the small shriekers with it's hands as the creature lived up to it's name and shrieked as loud as it could. The Indominus bit down on it's head, and felt the orange blood go down it's throat, before spitting the foul tasting meat back out. It tossed the small corpse onto the ground as it heard the chopper approach. It looked into the sky and Roared before taking off, with the sound of thundering foot steps it charges as fast as it could into the desert, where very little would provide it cover. It ran past a flock of Ass Blasters, who took off into the sky, which would provide it some protection as it continued to run.

Then, suddenly and without warning, something popped up out the ground before it. It was a giant white worm like beast that roared as three snake like tongues slithered from it's mouth to attack the Indominus. It wrapped one tongue around each arm and the last one around it's chest. The Indominus struggled, right as dozens of tiny worms shot out the ground in an attempt to bring it down. The Indominus roared angrily as another giant worm came up beneath it and wrapped around it's legs. Together the two graboids tried to pull it down in to the earth.

At that moment, the chopper flew overhead.

"Shit, El Blanco has it. No one shoot. Burt is mad enough at us as it is, lets not kill his favorite worm.", said Hannibal as he watched the Indominus thrash it's tail into one of the worms.

El Blanco lifted itself out of the Ground a bit more and bit into the Indominus's arm, causing the beast to shriek and double it's thrashing. In a remarkable display of flexibility, the Indominus Bent it's tail around and smacked El Blanco with it, causing the worm to retreat. Then it turned to run as meteors started falling again.

"Where the hell is that damn Chocobo?", screamed Face as he tried to keep the Indominus in his sights, only for the insane piloting of Murdock to make that a fools hope.

Two moving hills indicated that the Graboids were following the Indominus as it was heading towards the rocks. B.A. Gripped his seat tightly as he looked anywhere but down.

"For the love of God Murdock! Keep this thing stable!", screamed B.A.

Murdocks reply was to howl like a wolf as he followed the two hungry graboids and no doubt confused dinosaur.

* * *

Traveling at nearly 70 miles per hour, a jeep followed after the stampeding Shriekers as Bushmaster rounds rained upon them with the fury of 25mm death upon the rampaging little buggers. Burt drove on side the packs as he released flames from his ZF-1 into the monsters, roasting them. As he expected, the flames started to attract the monsters, who were quickly pelted with arrows that put them down with a homemade cocktail of toxins Burt himself grew in his bunker.

He was moving faster than the group and put the ZF-1 away. Once he got in front of the pack, he screamed to Owen who was aiming at the airborne Ass Blasters.

"Hold on tight!", said Burt.

"WH...", was All Owen was able to say before Burt hit the brake and quite literally drifted in front of the pack and pulling off a turn to have them face the buggers. Then he hit the gas and started running over them.

"Thank God for 4-Wheel Drive.", said Burt to himself as he grabbed his Zorg ZF-1 and unleashed fire into the pack.

"This is insane!", screamed Owen as he tried bringing down any feral Shriekers lucky enough to avoid the Jeep or the Flames...Or rather unlucky since the Bushmaster was quite possibly a bit overkill for the small legged worm things.

"Welcome to my life.", said Burt to himself as he successfully netted an Ass Blaster and brought it to the ground.

* * *

Murdock laughed as he moved erratically to avoid the falling meteors that were just behind the Indominus. The Impacts had scared the Graboids away, and the Shooters had long since left. But in the distance, one of them was following from a good and safe distance away.

Rounds from Face and Hannibal pelted the Indominus, but it's skin proved to be stronger than anticipated.

"Dammit, I can barely get a shot in. Where the hell is the damn chocobo?", screamed Face.

"Less talking more shooting?", screamed Murdock.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God", came the frightened sounds of B.A. as he held tightly to anything bolted to the chopper.

A Meteor fell not two feet away from the chopper, narrowly missing the blades.

"OH GOD!"

Murdock was barely avoiding the falling meteors, before Hannibal moved away from the edge of the chopper, to the co-pilots seat.

"We're going to have to back off Murdock, we don't want to be crushed by meteors.", said Hannibal.

"But...", said Murdock before B. A. interrupted him.

"For the love of all that is holy listen to Hannibal!"

Murdock only sighed.

* * *

With the Shriekers and Ass Blasters done with, Burt zoomed off as fast as he could heading right for the Graboid Exhibit.

"This has been a stressful day.", said Owen as he moved to the front seat.

"Most of them are. Keep your eyes open and ready. When we make it to the exhibit, you need to remount the Bushmaster.", said Burt.

"That I can do.", said Owen.

Burt was moving quickly through the roads to get to the official entrance to the exhibit, it was off the beaten path, but at least he didn't have to worry about driving through forest and rubble. Then his radio went off.

" _Burt, come in Burt. We lost the target, repeat we lost the target, over._ "

Burt wasted no time as he reached for the receiver.

"You did what!... Over", screamed Burt.

" _It's the damn chocobo, it was raining meteors on us. We're couldn't safely follow the Indominus, We're keeping a distance, but we lost it in the rocks. We think it's hiding in there, probably under camouflage, over._ ", said Hannibal.

"I'm heading into the exhibit now, hopefully we can get it from the ground. Over", said Burt.

" _Already on it, we're heading back to get our own jeep. We'll meet you inside. Over._ "

"We'll be waiting for you... Over", said Burt as he put the radio away.

"Great, now we're going to have to find the son of a bitch.", said Burt.

"Actually, I think we can figure this one out. Give me the radio.", said Owen.

* * *

Enit stood a bit uncomfortably in the cage as Blue watched him with interest. What kind, Enit could not say. Then she started barking at him. It was unusual to see a creature much like him speak in barks and growls. It didn't even sound like it was words. There was a hint of a language there, but none Enit recognized.

"Maybe she likes you.", said Barry with a smile.

"This is degrading you know.", said Enit as Blue started to sniff him.

"Aww, Our little Blue is growing up. If you want to go out, you have to be back by sunset Mister.", said Barry.

"Does this amuse you so much, I can walk out on this at any moment.", said Enit with a growl.

"You need to lighten up mon ami, this is only temporary.", said Barry as he started to chuckle.

"I do so loathe you right now.", said Enit.

Barry laughed a bit, before someone walked towards him.

"Sir, Owen is on the radio. He wishes to speak to you.", said the man.

Barry nodded as he moved to the side room where the radio equipment was stored. He picked up the radio and put it to his mouth.

"Owen, any luck with the Indominus?"

" _No, we lost her. I was hoping you can get a satellite feed to see her last position...What?...?"_

" _You're supposed to say Over_.", said a voice Barry recognized as Burt Gummer.

" _Over._ "

"Give me a moment, I will get it to you. What was it's last known location?"

" _..._ "

"Owen."

" _Barry, we have been over this. When completing a sentence you must say over... Over_ ", came the familiar voice of Burt.

"...Over?", said Barry confused.

" _Thank you Burt..._ " Came the annoyed sounds of Owen as he presumably was given back the radio.

" _Sorry about that. Last we checked she was in the Graboid Exhibit. Over_ "

"I will see what I can do.", said Barry as he put the radio away and start to walk away, only to quickly rush back and pick it up.

"Over...", said Barry quickly.

* * *

"This day hasn't been as fun as it should have been.", said Anna as she looked around the room.

The Shrieker team had brought them to a large warehouse type building, one that had plenty of room to work with. The Doctors, what little there were dealt with those who had been wounded, though seeing as not all guests were human, not all of them knew what to do for everyone. More than half of the people were bandaged in some way. On the outside, the team of Shriekers stood watch with their frills exposed to see if anything was coming. Others had gone off presumably to help anyone else out there. Anna took to counting the Shriekers, there were at least three dozen.

"At least most everyone is safe.", said Elsa.

"I heard that.", said a small voice.

Elsa and Anna looked down to see a roach looking up at them.

"Ralph?"

"In the exoskeleton baby.", said the little roach as he leaped to Anna's side.

"Heard one of those dino things got loose, pushovers I say. Couldn't even survive a meteor, we were fine after that big ass rock hit earth, thing ignored us. Actually, me and some of the guys were about to head out to see if we can get some last minute grub. But I saw you two and thought I would come over and say hi.", said Ralph.

"Nice to see you made it out alright.", said Elsa.

"Eh, we're small, haven't lost a single brother or sister, or aunt or uncle or third cousin twice removed. Well, we turned out just fine. No one I know got hurt. Glad you two made it out ok.", said Ralph.

"Likewise, so I take it you are abut to depart?", asked Elsa.

"Yeah, got a lot of mouths to feed, anyway you two take care, bye now.", said Ralph as he crawled up the wall to the ceiling where hundreds of thousands of roaches were waiting for him.

"Bye Ralph.", said Anna with a wave.

"The mutliverse sure is a strange place.", said Elsa off hand.

* * *

Burt double checked to make sure that the opening created by a chocobo was closed off. Luckily enough, sonic and heat masking equipment had been moved to keep any of the Graboids life cycles from going anywhere near it. At least he didn't have to worry bout that happening again.

"You'd think we would have better security for this kind of thing.", said Owen.

"Unfortunately, the myriad of species require different methods. We have the equipment but not enough guards here, not to mention our equipment to deal with these situations is quite various, not everyone is trained in it's use. It's why I contacted the A-Team in the first place. Everyone either joins the multiversal armies to go on grand adventures throughout the Multiverse or what ever it is they do, almost no one actually able to use this equipment is coming to guard a zoo. Maybe if Jurassic World didn't build the Frankenstein-o-saurus we would be better prepared for this crap.", said Burt.

"Jurassic World had problems with the Indominus before, but that time all we had to deal with were dinosaurs, not Graboids or whatever else those things spawn", said Owen.

"Just be glad I was able to convince the higher ups not to put the African Graboid breed on display.", said Burt.

"African Breed?", asked Owen confused.

"The Graboid incursion in Africa was caused by a sub-species of Graboid. The oral tentacles could detach from adult Graboids and hunt independently. Not to mention they work very well with each other. Ass Blasters teaming up with Graboids. Normally they remain separate and leave each other alone. Not the African Breed. Standard Graboid breeds do spread faster, but they don't work as well together.", said Burt.

Owen shrugged as he watched the passing desert as they moved towards the rocky area. The last known location of the Indominus.

" _Burt, Come in Burt. This is Barry. Over._ "

"He's learning.", said Burt as he grabbed the radio.

"Barry, do you have a location on the Indominus?", asked Burt.

" _I checked the satellite feeds, it changed colors to match the stone, but wandered away. It wen't underground into a cave system. Over_ "

"Understood. We're on our way there now. Keep an eye on those cameras. Over.", said Burt as he put the radio away.

"Damn. This is not good. That is the Ass Blaster nest. That tunnel leads off back to the main park. It's for scientists to check on the eggs. It is sealed against Ass Blasters and Shriekers, but not Indominus.", said Burt.

"You didn't make it strong enough for Graboids?", asked Owen.

"No need, too many rocks and not enough dirt for a full grown Graboid. Shooters can make it through, but usually leave the caves early. It's mostly fireproof. A Graboid could break the door theoretically, but would be trapped in a concrete tunnel.", said Burt.

"If a Graboid can break the door, then Indominus can break it easy. Why is the door so damn big?", asked Owen.

"It's not meant to accommodate just humans. All exhibits have large tunnels in case one of our scientists happen to be non-human, and very large.", said Burt.

"Great, really think everything through don't they?", asked Owen.

"Apparently no, not quite get to work.", said Burt as he made his way to the mountains as he grabbed the Radio again.

"This is Gummer, calling the A-Team, we have located Indominus. He is heading towards cave system G-1990, we're going to get his ass. We're coming from in the cage, I need you to prepare for the possibility of him exiting the tunnel back to the main area, do you copy, over."

" _We read you Burt, We just got in the jeep we should arrive at the gate in a few minutes. If she makes it through, consider her a stain on the floor._ ", said Hannibal.

"Understood, I know I have said this before, but lets take this bitch down.", said Burt.

* * *

Thunderous foot steps boomed as the Indominus took each step through the caves. Eggs all around her smelled foul. It growled lowly at the smell as it slowly moved through, before a loud screech came from nearby, and flames suddenly fell upon it. Flying over it, Ass Blasters unleashed flames upon the Indominus.

The Dinosaur roared as it took off in a sprint. Crushing eggs as it did and causing the Ass Blasters to begin chasing it. The sounds of roaring fire made the sounds of a car engine unnoticed by the dinosaur.

In a panic, the beast, blinded temporarily by flames it ran without much ability to see where it was going. Then loud gunshots came from behind it as stinging bullets pelted it's scales. The Indominus began to thrash as the Ass Blasters hissed at the beast and more than a few took to attacking the truck. Looking around as best it could the monster saw a large steel door not far from where it stood, and in a panic sprinted towards it head down. As it reached it's max speed it smashed the door into pieces and ran forward, only mildly slowed by the impact.

Then, as soon as it took off, more bullets came, this time from in front of it. Angry, agitated, and scared, it charged forwards, roaring and past the jeeps and men firing upon it.

"Oh no you don't", said B.A. as he took out a grenade launcher and fired at the dinosaur.

Grenade hit the dinosaur in the tail, and knocked it to the ground where the guns were able to reorient back to aim at the beast.

Burt had caught up and began shooting ice at the wounded thing, who was able to get up and take off.

"Shit!", said Burt.

"How God Damn bulletproof is that damn thing.", said Face as he leapt into the jeep.

"Too much.", said Burt as he called in another breech in the Graboid cages.

Unknown to them, something invisible was following.

* * *

Confused, hurt, tired, and royally pissed off the Indominus stood tall as it made it's way through the streets. It turned back to the cave before tilting it's head, and moved to the side of it into an unusual rock formation and stood still as it closed it's eyes and changed color.

The sound of two jeeps roared through and took off into the streets. The Indominus opened an eye, and waited for the vehicles to leave, only for them to stop and the inhabitants to start looking around.

"Yo, the hell is this thing."

The Indominus did not move as a roach crawled up it's face in front of it's eye. It merely stared at the oddity of it.

"I think this is that dino everyone is going on about.", said another Roach.

"Looks like a rock with an eye."

The Indominus exhales through it's nostrils causing a few of the roaches to fly off.

"Yo, whats the big idea rock-head. Jealous we survived that big ass rock and you didn't. This guys a real asshole."

"I say we show his ass why we survived and he didn't. Roach pile."

The next thing that happened, thousands of Roaches started to crawl across the Inominus, it remained still, until more than a few crawled up it's nose and the ones on it's head started covering it's eyes.

It started to panic as it moved and changed back to normal colors. This of course got the attention of Burt, Owen, and the A-Team. The Inominus started to run, when something else happened, a simple sound. One that made everything worse.

"Kweh!"

Then suddenly meteors.

"This is why we can't have nice things.", said Murdock as a meteor hit the top off their jeep.

"Because of chocobo's", asked Face, if only to see what Murdock would say.

"There's a chocobo here?", asked Murdock with a smile.

"Please say that's a joke!", said B.A. as he grabbed an M134 Mini-gun and aimed at the dinosaur.

"For the record, I am blaming this thing for the reason we were in the sky in the first place.", said B.A. as he pulled the trigger.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook?", asked Murdock in jest.

B.A. said nothing, B.A. only shot... A lot.

Meteors fell, bullets rained, and the Indominus was getting tired. Very very tired. It ran as fast as it could, until a meteor fell right in front of it, so close in fact that the Indominus felt the wind rush before it even hit the ground. With a loud boom, the dinosaur fell and immediately past out. The Jeeps stopped right before it and kept aiming.

"Did it hit, is it dead?", asked Murdock.

Owen got off the Bushmaster, and moved forwards to get a closer look, and saw the rise and fall on the things chest.

"I think it's tired.", said Owen.

"Well, that's no fun. Can we shoot it?", asked Murdock.

"Hold on Murdock, I can't imagine this day has been much better for this thing.", said Face.

"It killed people!", said Burt.

"It is just an animal.", said Murdock.

"One who hunts for sport.", said Owen.

"All the more reason to like it. That is not much of an argument.", said Murdock.

"I say we make this thing a stain on the ground and be done with it.", said B.A.

"You know, maybe this can be salvaged.", said Hannibal.

Suddenly, a large white chocobo appeared from nowhere. It looked down at the Indominus, before several roaches started crawling off it.

"Damn, I think Kenny got shot.", said a small voice.

"You Bastards!", said another roach.

"I'm fine actually.", said presumable Kenny as the swarm of Roaches crawled past the Jeeps and ignored everyone.

"Oh, hey Kenny, sup."

"This has been a strange day.", said Face as the Roaches took off.

Then the Chocobo turned invisible and ran off.

"Really, cause I think we've seen stranger.", said Murdock.

* * *

Owen sat at the console and was looking at a large screen to see the small island made just for the Indominus. Surrounded by thick fences with more than enough room for the monsters territory. Sitting next to him was Barry as Burt stood off to the back talking to Hannibal.

"I still say we should have killed the thing.", said Burt.

"Probably, at least now if it gets out we won't be taken by surprise.", said Hannibal.

"Wasn't that island meant for those giant Anacondas?", asked Owen.

"I'm sure we'll find a better place to put those things.", said Barry.

"At least it has a home. Not sure how I feel about all this.", said Owen.

"The important thing is the situation is under control. I love it when a plan comes together.", said Hannibal as he took out a cigar.

"I hear we're getting a better security team after this issue, M.A. doesn't want a whole planet to be abandoned.", said Barry.

From the other side of the fence, Enit watched as Blue looked to the Indominus on the screen and Hissed. Enit nodded before looking to the others.

"Breathe Deep, Seek Peace. After tragedy, all we can do is try our best to fix all that was broken, if it can be fixed, and ensure something similar never happens again.", said Enit forlornly as Blue watched confused at the happenings around her, but remained content.

All in all, it could have ended much worse.

* * *

Anna waved off Ralph as they made their way to the worm hole systems. She turned to her sister holding her Zoo Two. A tiny Flying pig perched on her shoulder.

"It is strange seeing animals so small.", said Elsa.

"Better small than big.", said Anna as she rubbed the pigs head with her index finger.

"Quite.", said Elsa as the wormhole opened up. On the other side, they saw Kristoff and Sven standing out in the palace court yard as Olav waved at them with a large smile. Calmly they walked through.

"So, how did everything go?", asked Kristoff.

"We are never going to Venezuela.", said Anna.

"Among other things. One of the creatures escaped.", said Elsa.

"No one was hurt were they?", asked kristoff.

Elsa and Anna looked to each other before looking down and saying nothing. Then something rather unexpected happened as something became visible. Standing next to her, and looking down upon her, was a large white Chocobo.

"Kweh!", said the bird as it nuzzled a shocked Elsa.

Elsa patted the creature on the head absentmindedly as she turned to Anna.

"Looks like we have a new pet.", said Anna with a smile.

Elsa said nothing as the large bird sat down and looked to Elsa. Truth be told, after the bad events at the Zoo, a distraction to keep her mind off of things was much welcome. She was sure she could compensate Zoo World if they wouldn't mind.

"Well... I suppose a queen does need a mount. Still, he is such a Trickster.", said Elsa.

"That's actually a really good name for him.", said Elsa.

The Bird tilted it's head, and nuzzled Elsa again.

"This may complicate a few things."


	6. An Average Day

The Following chapter includes Characters and Creatures from the Following: Stubbs the Zombie, Destroy all Humans series, SCP Foundation, F.E.A.R, Marvel comics, Twilight Zone (Its a Good Life), The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumia, The Prince of Darkness, Hellsing, Image Comics, many Toho films, Pacific Rim, Cloverfield, Godzilla series, THEM!, King Kong, Reptilicus, Gamera, and War of the Monsters

 **An Average Day**

Deep within an underground laboratory on a much different version of earth than our own, dastardly experiments were taking place. From a four armed drone projecting a strange holographic representation of an aliens head, came a mad evil laughter.

The Two other residents in the room, both very different watched as the alien scientist Pox did his work.

"Brains?"

"Don't ask me. He always gets like this when he's bored."

"Brains."

"Would you two be quiet, I am working."

"Brains. Brians...Brains."

"I'm with the stiff, I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

The tall well dressed Zombie inhaled the smoke of his cigarette before crossing his arms.

"Braaiins."

Pox shook his robotic arms.

"It's going to work, I do know what I am doing after all."

"Whatever you say Pox."

"Braaiins?"

"Nope. Well, yes, but if it is, it's probably whatever is in Coyote Bongwaters head.", said the short Furon alien.

Crypto, lifted his Zap-o-Matic as he moved to the thing ox had created. Then he poked the brain before him...and it suddenly exploded spraying gray matter all over the walls.

Stubbs, the once traveling Salesman turned super powered Zombie picked up a small mess of what was supposed to be a clone brain, and tasted it. Immediately he spat it out.

"Braaaaiiiins!"

"Yeah, looks unappealing."

Pox Sighed.

"Another failure."

"Brains."

"WHAT! Why not try saying that to the holographic representation of my face you... Corpse thingy. I'll have you know that despite the primitiveness of the stupid monkeys mind, it's much more difficult to create from scratch."

"Braaaiiins."

"I'm the emperor of the Furon race. I'd like to see you do better you... Ugly tie wearing walker."

Crypto sighed.

"Walker? The hell kind of name is that ? Just call him a zombie like a normal Furon ?"

"Oh so you're taking his side are you?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. That said... You did die... Twice so far. Maybe your head ain't what it used to be Poxy."

Pox sighed.

"I do so miss my Monkey body... At least it had legs."

"...This is stupid.", said Crypto before turning to Pox.

"Why can't we just steal brains like we usually do anyway, and give the rest to the Zombies?"

Pox glared at the Cloned Furon who at least had a body.

"Harrumph! Not every human in this new multiverse has Furon D.N.A in their brain stem Crypto. We need to adapt. Besides, I plan on having our races join the alliance, some of these human worms have made some rather... Useful things... Did you know that one version of humanity has made a gun called the Electro Driver that shoots surikens and lightning."

"Hey, I have a gun that shoots lightning to?"

"Yes, but not shurikens, and certainly not both, and it can also shoot shurikens which can shoot lightning themselves... I want to study one... As soon as possible. Then make it better.", said Pox.

"Oh? Better huh? What are you going to do, give it tits and light it on fire?"

"Hmm... That isn't a bad idea actually. I wonder if that Ghost Rider fellow will show me how he lights whatever weapon he holds on fire... Something to look into in the future."

Crypto sighed.

"Eh! I like the old way better. Just BOOM! and pick up the brain. Quick, clean, and to the point."

"Enough of your Nostalgia Crypto, we're heading to the future, besides, between the Combine, Machine Collective, The Corruption, and whatever else happens to turn up, there is no shortage of things to kill in this day and age."

Crypto had to agree with that one.

Stubbs picked up a news paper moaning Brains under his breath.

"Brains."

"What?"

Stubbs handed Crypto the News Paper.

"Lets see... Zombie Nutritionist Recommends All-Brain Diet... Is this real?"

"Braaains."

"Great Arkvoodle, this Multiverse crap is weird. Weirder than when Kojira Kaiju joined that Kaiju Hunter Group branch of the Alliance as an intern. You would think they would give a girl who can turn into a giant raidioactive lizard at will something better to do, but nope, make her an intern. Stupid Monkeys.", said Crypto as he through the paper back to Stubbs.

"Brains."

"Yeah, sure she's technically considered a body guard for that Ishiro Serizawa guys body guard, but she mostly just interns. My argument still stands."

Pox blinked.

"I thought we cured her of that giant monster habit?"

"Yeah, some spores bonded with her D.N.A or some other pseudo-scientific explanation, now she can just... Turn at will. It's about as stupid as it sounds."

"Braaains."

"What? No it isn't awesome, it's stupid. Besides, you're a zombie, no one cares what you think."

"Brains."

Pox watched as Stubbs went back to his paper and ignore Crypto. Things were changing, and the future was looking to be stranger than ever. Considering his past adventures with Crypto, that was saying something.

* * *

"Alma Wade."

"Here."

"Franklin Richards"

"Here."

"Anthony Fremont."

"Here."

"Haruhi Suzumia."

"Over here."

"Good day class, my name is Dr..." * _A-Minor chord on a Ukulele_ *..."But you can call me Clef. I have been asked by the Multiversal alliance to offer my assistance in educating you all on responsible use of your Reality Breaking powers, any questions. Yes Miss Wade."

Alma Wade put her arm down.

"How is it you plan on training us Mr..."

* _A-Minor chord on a Ukulele_ *

Dr. Clef lowered his Ukulele after playing the note.

"Doctor actually, not Mister. You see The organization I work for happens to keep records of parallel universes... Among other things. Since you all contain yourselves and allow us access to bits of your knowledge, it was decided by people a lot richer than me that we help where we can for funding. Reality Benders happen to be my specialty. Now I don't usually deal with training and teaching reality benders, but I have the best experience."

Dr. Clef put the Ukelele off to the side as he looked over this class.

" This training is experimental, seeing as your alliance want to use you rather than contain you like they should, I was asked to help. The training will make you as responsible with your hax powers...Yes Miss Suzumia."

"I just took a picture of you and your face came out looking like a frog. Can I take more?", asked Haruhi with a smile.

"...Sure why not. When did you...Actually, I don't want to know. Now then lets get class started."

Dr. Clef watched as his class of Reality Breaking Super Children simply watched him and waited for him to speak. He didn't. He just stared at them. Haruhi, who couldn't take the silence was about to speak, only to stop when something unexpected happened. Clef reached behind his desk, and pulled out a Shotgun. He pointed it at the now frightened children before aiming it up and shooting the ceiling leaving a fair sized hole in it. Then aimed the smoking gun back at them.

"Ok you reality bending, type green, Mary sue, maggots, it's Clef rules. Lesson one, you do not piss off Dr. Clef, or you will feel the 12-Gage wrath of my Waifu. Any questions...No, good. I am going to put the fear of me into each and every one of you, by the time I'm done you will think twice before using your Hax powers without consent or a damn good reason. Now everyone outside, we have a little field trip. And I got good news and bad news. The Good news is we have a school bus made of solid indestructible adamantium. The bad news is Dr. Gerald is driving. Welcome to School."

* * *

The Planet Vatican was a major tourist destination in the Hub. Belonging to the Catholic Faith and under official rule by the Pope. Of course the Multiverse made that rather difficult when there were hundreds of popes at any one time, some of them even were the same person.

However despite the booming tourist trade the planet had, it also had secrets. it was discovered that throughout the multiverse, several sects existed within the Vatican between universes. These sects would be absorbed into the greater Vatican Empire for a multitude of purposes.

Alexander Anderson was one such individual, who worked under the sect known as the Iscariot Organization, a sect who hunted things man was not meant to know. Of course the Alliance made that all but impossible. Vampires and werewolves were fairly common soldiers for the Multilateral Alliance, and they were all protected thanks to the multitude of Artificial Blood developed in several realities.

So the Iscariot Organization now worked to deal with rouge elements, supernatural criminals, those not already under the authority of the Multiversal Alliances Supernatural Corps. At the moment however Anderson watched as the newest object made it's way into the depths of the tunnels beneath the capital. The Brotherhood of Sleep were a controversial group within the Vatican. Their universe was an unusual one, one where Jesus Christ was an alien. Needless to say this was not popular with the other groups within the Vatican. However they had learned long ago that the Multiverse was a weird place, and Alien Jesus was hardly the strangest thing Anderson had ever heard of. He still didn't like it.

Either way the Brotherhood of Sleep was down to it's last member, and their ancient purpose was slowly dying. So their little secret was being transferred to the Iscariot Organization for safe keeping. It was an odd object to say the least.

It resembled a large canister, made nearly impossible to open. Inside the canister visible in the glass was a swirling green mass. The fluid seemed to glow, throwing shadows on the wall that seemed to be strange beasts that always hid in the corner of your eyes. Apparently this was the Brotherhood of Sleeps version of Satan. The Prince of Darkness, literally as their reality had a King of Darkness called the Anti-God who was the father of this Satan...Who was a green liquid.

"Liquid Satan... I hate the Multiverse, I really do.", said Anderson as he watched the canister being moved.

"Eh, I seen weirder."

Anderson turned to the Woman next to him. She held a spear in her hand that she used as a walking stick. Not just any spear either, apparently it was the Spear of Destiny from her respective universe. Her name was Patience and she was the Magdalene, a warrior that Anderson greatly respected after he seen her fight a crazed vampire. The biological decedent of a Jesus and Mary Magdalene, trained in her universe to fight against the forces of evil.

Now if only her realities version of Jesus was really the son of God rather than just a man. Oh how Anderson hated the Multiverse.

"The Darkness?", asked Anderson.

"Jackie Estacado isn't so bad once you get to know him. The Angelus on the other hand is as crazy as they come. ", said Patience.

"I'll take your word. Still killing Jackie boy if I ever see him.", said Anderson.

Patience shrugged.

"Yeah good luck with that one.", said Patience.

Anderson nodded as they followed the canister.

"You know, I routinely have to deal with Hellsings bastard Vampire abomination. A monster whose true form is a giant river of blood with the souls of his victims at his beck and call. And even he isn't as odd as liquid Satan.", said Anderson.

"Multiverse, nuf said."

Anderson nodded in agreement.

"Still hate it.", said Anderson.

Patience nodded before smiling mischievously and turning to Anderson.

"You know Asland is Jesus.", said Patience in an attempt to further agitate Anderson, sadly it didn't work.

"Say what you will at least that lion is pleasant company. Hard fellow to dislike actually. I know, I tried to hate him... Couldn't do it. Either way lion Jesus is much better than alien Jesus, in my opinion anyway.", said Anderson.

"Is it weird we can talk about alien and lion Jesus so calmly and have it be completely correct and make sense.", asked Patience.

"I don't even know anymore. Damn multiverse.", said Anderson as he sighed.

Patience nodded.

"So, what can you tell me about Liquid Satan, I was hunting when the meeting was underway? So I am kind of lost on the details.", asked Patience.

" The Brotherhood of Sleep mentioned a few things about this Satan, they observed in a branch of their universe where he got out. Apparently this Satan is the son of a being called the Anti-God, who is trapped in a pocket universe inside of mirrors or some such nonsense. Of course since it's a pocket universe if he wants to release his father then he has to go back to his home reality as that pocket universe only exists there. So no worry there.", said Anderson.

"Think we could take him if he got out.", asked Patience.

Anderson only shrugged.

"Maybe, hard to say considering his nature. We confirmed a few of his abilities. In his liquid state he possesses people and turn them into a host he inhabits to use a greater extent of his powers, however even in this state he can turn vermin and people into his own personal army, not sure how he does it as none of his homeless army seemed to ever come in contact with him, so it appears that he not have to actually be near them to do it. Undeniable dangerous, even if he does kind of piss me off by not technically being a demon or fallen angel. Damn multiverse. Anyway, when he has a host he has access to psychic powers, very strong psychic powers, possibly on the same level as miss Jean Grey, and she is quite strong with them, I should know, I fought her.", said Anderson.

"You met Jean Grey and fought her? When?", asked Patience.

"Not important, but a friend introduced us. Calls himself Nightcrawler. Fine boy that one, even if he does look like a demon, but you know mutants. Odd bunch if I say so me self, a bit confusing to.", said Anderson.

"True enough. So why did you fight Jean?", asked Patience.

"Not Jean...Phoenix."

"Ah, I see."

The duo stood off to the side as a massive vault opened. Based on the Vault Tech vaults of the Wasteland Universe to ensure nothing got in or out. The room on the other side was completely sealed. Various forms of defense, both holy and scientific packed the room as the canister was moved to it's new location. The green fluid continued to swirl in complex directions, sometimes clockwise, sometime counter clockwise, other timed it did both at the same time. Anderson had no idea how it did that exactly, but just chalked it up to strange fluidic...Whatever this Satan was. Fallen Angel? Demon? Alien? Who knew, the multiverse was just strange like that.

* * *

Monster Planet was a massive planet three times larger than earth that was filled with Kaiju from all over the multiverse. While few Kaiju could be controlled, they were easily transported to areas malicious Kaiju appeared, and sent back to Monster Planet when the threat had been dealt with. The planets ecosystem was one of the strangest and intricate in all the Hub.

It was a dangerous place with very few humans on it apart from scientists. The most populous species was the Zilla, who while relatively weak, were uniquely fast and plentiful in numbers. They served as an important part of the food chain. Though the one known as Zilla Jr. was usually avoided by most Kaiju due to its unusual mutations giving it more abilities than its kin, and proved to be more than capable of protecting itself. It also helped the scientific team HEAT had managed to create a base on the island, one of many scientific bases that existed on the planet.

Another species of importance to the ecosystem were the MUTO who moved in mated pairs. Younger members of the MUTO served as a food source, while only the strongest of Kaiju hunted the adults. MUTO mated for life, making adult versions notoriously strong against any one Kaiju, but not impossible to take down.

Destructive fungi known as Matango grew around the equator and in the hottest of jungles, and while it was able to defend itself and able to turn humans into fungal mutants, for the most part Kaiju remained resistant to it his strange abilities to the point it also acted as a form of food for many of the Kaiju who lived there. In fact the fungi formed a symbiotic relationship with a species of giant ants who had grown due to radiation. These ants farmed the fungi, protect it and in turn the fungi protect the ants and allow the ants to feed on dead and dying parts of its body.

Prehistoric species does live on this planet, such as dinosaurs, though they are noted to be very different from the fossils available in the fossil record, notably they were much bigger. This is believed to be due to the high levels of radiation on the planet and natural evolution. Many of which once resided on Skull Island, such as the famous King Kong before the island itself began to sink, luckily the entire island was able to be moved wholly onto the planet, though much closer to the mainland allowing the species there to spread and grow, though sadly the indigenous people on the island fell to the Matengo fungi.

The most famous beast on this planet is the notorious Godzilla, of which there are several members, many of which are drastically different from one another. Despite the differences in appearance and abilities of these various Godzillas, most tend to ignore the others. The strangest of these Godzillas is the one who is currently being studied by the scientists of the vessel Calico, who also study a Godzilla sub-species known as Godzooky. This Godzilla is unusual for its ability to fire lasers from its eyes, something no other Godzilla seemed to be able to do.

The Many Godzillas often battle or team up with various other Kaiju, such as the multiple versins of Mothra, Rodan, King Ceasar, Anguirus, and many others. This seems to be a form of social relationships between each species never going as far to kill the others, though it does happen from time to time. Notable Gamera, a massive flying Turtle has gotten into more fights with individual Godzillas than any other Monsers.

Several members of the creature dubbed Clover (After the Cloverfield incident) also inhabit the oceans where they often come in contact with the largest Godzilla to date. This Godzilla is unusual for aso possessing gills. Occasionally a pod of Rhedosaurus gets involved as well, though usually they prove docile and attempt to flee unless sick or injured.

The planet also houses the Fuel Kaiju, a race of Kaiju mutated by an alien fuel that naturally are drawn to one another and fight each other near constantly. These include the species Congar, Togera, Preytor, Agamo, Magmo, Kineticlops, and Raptros, as well as machines given sentience by the fuel such as the versions of Ultra V and Robo-47. It should be noted that multiple versions of each creature seem to exist. In addition a stranded alien dubbed Zorgulon and his kin seem to join in on these battles for unknown reasons. They are often considered the most violent beasts on the planet, though mostly keep to fighting other fuel Kaiju unless threatened.

For the most part, Monster planet remains a place where monsters are sent. Its ever changing echosystem due to humans introducing various beasts to it has given it a somewhat shoddy reputation, though it is kept for various reasons. Namely the Pan-Pacific Defense Corp, who along with their Jagers, often transport kaiju from Monster Planet to combat any kaiju that happens to sneak through the cracks. Such as the major incident with what was believed to be a baseline earth turned out to house a monstrous beast known as Reptilicus, whose regenerative properties make it a treat to the multiversal alliance even to this day as even the smallest piece can create another Reptilicus. Many were destroyed by the Jagers or other Kaiju moved around the Hub.

For the most part however Monster Planet is seen as an oddity to everyone in the universe for beng what it is, but its existance as a repository for any Kaiju that happen to exist on planets that were mistakenly thought to be baseline earth. After all, you never know when a giant monster could come in handy.

On the Monster Planet, Godzilla swam through the ocean. He was not the only Godzilla on this planet, but he was one of the largest. Unlike the other Godzilla, this one was not a result of bombs, instead he is the result of an ancient predator from before the dinosaurs, when earths surface was much more radioactive.

The myriad of Kaiju on this planet had been unique to his life. No longer did he rest beneath the depths, instead he actively hunted Radioactive monsters to eat, many of them M.U.T.O and the occasional Zilla, though the latter was unnaturally fast for a beast of its size, and difficult to catch.

Far below Godzilla, a large aquatic beast watched as Godzilla swam above. This beast, known as Kishin, but more popularly known as Clover watched the titan as its own offspring swam near. Their external esophagi, that many mistaken for arms, fed on Seabed Nectar that was imported onto Monster Planet, and had become a very useful food source for many Kaiju. The parent watched as her offspring fed, a few of the exotic parasites common to the Kishin latched onto the child.

Godzilla ignored them as he saw up ahead Manda was fighting a Rhedosaurus, who had grown to kaiju proportions by feeding on Seabed Nectar. Teeth clashed as the two aquatic beasts traded blow for blow. Godzilla swam past the fight as he headed towards his destination. He breached the surface looking towards his prey.

Gamera spun a he chased a pack of Gyaos, a much larger of the beasts fired beams from its mouth as Gamera slamed into it. The Super Gyaos screetched as it fell to the sea. Before the monster could redy itself, Godzilla swam near it and took a massive bite near its neck. The beast struggled as Godzilla dragged it into the depths.

Gamera destroyed most of the flock, but many escaped. The massive Turtle dove under, and followed after Godzilla, if only to ensure the Super Gyaos was dead. Life on the Monster planet was tough, and its inhabitants were tougher for it.


	7. Birth of Omnicorp

The Following chapter contains characters/creatures from the following: Naruto, Resident Evil, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Cthulutech, Tron, Code Lyoko, Digimon, Megaman Battle Network, XCOM, and Pokemon

 **Birth of Omnicorp**

The pale missing ninja moved the brush slowly across the inside of the cloak. As he moved his brush to the inkwell he turned to the stoic man standing next to him. Albert Wesker was a like minded individual, one Orochimaru could say he respected, though not necessarily trust. When Orochimaru had first learned of the existence of the Multiverse, his scientific curiosity had peaked. It was a fluke he discovered the man when researching the citizens of other universes.

"How long until this seal is done." asked Wesker?

Orochimaru chuckled.

"It will take a while, this is a complex array." said Orochimaru.

Wesker said nothing as he watched the seal array be made. Orochimaru knew Wesker was seeing if Orochimaru would sneak any 'undesirable' effects into the seal.

Orochimaru was able to guess Wesker knew the science behind the seals, in fact if Wesker had access to Chakra, he would easily be able to make the seal himself. This made sneaking in anything difficult, nigh impossible. Though it was just a simple storage seal, one combined with extra seals inked into Weskers own coat.

As Orochimaru finished the main storage array he began constructing similar seals on the arms of the coat. Each one for a slightly different purpose. One large one on the back would prevent the cloak from being damaged permanently, the ones on the arms would help with striking power, along with more storage seals. A much more complex storage seal was placed on the inside of the coat tail. All in all complex but hardly problematic.

The only complex part with the array was designing it to work for an individual without Chakra, something Orochimaru was easily able to do by keying them to seals inked into the back of Weskers hands. Those seals were already active and no longer visible on Weskers skin. The design was interesting to make, a science in and of itself. Technically it destroyed everything known about seals in the first place; then again other humans in the Multiverse proved chakra was not necessary to live.

It was an interesting time when the 'walls' of reality began weakening across the infinite void. So much to study and work with. Wesker himself was an invaluable 'ally', though one to be kept at arm's length. Still, the resources the man provided Orochimaru with were much too valuable to pass up.

"I understand...", said Orochimaru without looking away from the seal. "That you were speaking to Mr. Weyand for a possible merger later today. What exactly are they dealing with them that interest you so."

"Confidential information." said Wesker.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with the tales of these strange parasitoid eusocial creatures.", asked Orochimaru.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?", asked Wesker.

"Stoic as ever I see." commented Orochimaru. "Old habits die hard. I hoped revealing a bit of knowledge would shake you out of your stoicism, allowing me to gauge you based on your reaction. I did not expect it to work anyway." said Orochimaru.

Wesker nodded.

"I expected you knew of the Xenomorphs already.", said Wesker, his eyes never leaving the seal array.

"Fascinating creatures, if only they were easily controlled.", said Orochimaru as his eyes turned to Wesker as he dipped his brush in the inkwell.

To his disappointment, Wesker only nodded. That was one of the things Orochimaru found infuriating about the man, he was very good at hiding his thoughts and plans. The fact he never asked or even attempted to trick Orochimaru into revealing information was also a bit worrying. As far as Orochimaru could tell, the man may know everything about him. Unlikely, but not impossible.

Orochimaru turned back to the seal array as he prepared to put the finishing touches on it. Once finished he put the brush away. Orochimaru watched as Wesker walked forward to examine the array. He was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"No traps at all. I'm impressed, I expected you to at least attempt to put something in.", said Wesker.

"Albert, you wound me with your lack of faith in my loyalty." said Orochimaru with a smile.

Wesker only adjusted his glasses, before taking a step back.

"Proceed.", said Wesker.

Orochimaru sighed as he placed his palm upon the seal array and pumped in his chakra. The array lit up with a bright blue glow before the whole seal vanished.

"There, complete and to your specifications. I trust you will be satisfied with it. Now about your end of the deal.", said Orochimaru.

"You will be given access to work with the T-virus, Progenitor Virus, and Las Plagas parasite. You may only work with one at a time and only within this facility. Either I or someone I designate will be present at every experiment that takes place dealing with them. In the event either cannot be present, you will not work on them. I trust these terms are acceptable?" asked Wesker.

Orochimaru clasp his hands as his smile grew.

"Excellent, they are more than acceptable.", said Orochimaru.

Wesker nodded as he took his coat. He pressed his hand to the back of it causing the seal on his hands and the one on the coat to become visible. He examined the seal one last time before nodding.

"You may go; you will be here tomorrow to examine the T-virus. If you are not here by 9 then you forfeit the right to study it until your next scheduled experiments.", said Wesker as he put on his coat.

After that he walked to his desk, which contained a box of several hundred copies of his sunglasses. Grabbing each one he sealed it in the storage seal in his inside coat pocket.

Orochimaru nodded as he turned to leave the room. Wesker waited until the man left before he took out his phone. The phone was already dialing by the time it reached his ear.

"This is Wesker, has the shipment arrived...Good." said Wesker as he put away the phone.

He walked out the lab as he made his way to the storage area. Once there he looked to the large pile of missiles in a neat pile towards the back. He placed his coat on top of the pile before they disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only his coat behind. He picked it up and put it on before giving off a small smirk that lasted only a moment before calmly leaving the area.

* * *

Gendo remembered the day the first representatives from another universe came to his own world during the Zeruel attack, and was further shocked when this Multiversal Alliance used a weaponized black hole to destroy the Angel. Apparently some weapon originally built to deal with a massive beast by the name of Godzilla. Gendo had since that event seen Godzilla kill countless other giant beasts, including another mirror universe to his own original universe where Godzilla killed Zeruel with ease and saw exactly why a weaponized black hole was needed to take the damn thing down. Thankfully that monster was kept contained on the Monster Planet with all manner of giant kaiju.

Regardless the discovery that other realities existed tore Gendos scenario apart when the Combine came not two days later and his entire planet had to be evacuated. Later science would reveal that other humans would have no internal AT field, no souls, at least none that could be detected. Other humans from various realities would have certain absent or extra features, whether it was the enigmatic Force sensitives or the users of Chakra, even some who used functional magic. Eventually Gendo and NERV would be absorbed into the KDRC, otherwise known as the Kaiju Research and Defense Corps.

Instrumentality via third impact was lost when the Combine successfully captured Lilith by teleporting directly into the base. No one was killed as the Combine were much more interested in taking Evangelion technology, it was even worse when the Combine proved to be constructing their own Evangelion analogues using the stolen Lilith, though they did have difficulty fully controlling them.

In the end SEELE fell and NERV was taken during the final evacuation of his earth. He was able to use his remaining influence to rebuild NERV as a scientific group who developed weaponry to combat the Combines Evangelions called Nephilim by the alliance in keeping with the theme of NERVs naming systems.

Thanks to the advanced technology suddenly thrust into Gendo's face, the Evangelions that thankfully were not captured by the Combine were as advanced as ever. He was able to keep his other activities away from the Public eye. Instrumentality was not exactly out of reach. The Pilots still functioned, and they had both the Evas and Adam. In fact only two things have been known to kill Nephilim. Very powerful Kaiju, like Godzilla and of course the Evas who could use the AT-Field necessary to destroy the Nephilim. Gendo was already preparing to construct more Evangelions using both traditional and other worldly technology.

All in all NERV was doing well enough that Instrumentality was still possible, though only for humans with AT-fields, which made things difficult a bit. Especially with technical Gods walking around in the Multiversal Alliance. Mind readers also were a constant worry, not getting into shapeshifters, possessors, and all manner of superhuman beings that existed. Some good, some not.

The world got a lot more complex, and plans had to be made decades in advanced, contingencies for every possible issue were made. Gendo was confidant he was prepared for everything from Time Travel to Doctor Manhattan. As he thought of it Gendo heard the footsteps coming towards his office.

Gendo sat with his hands clasp in front of his face as he saw the man walk into his office. Albert Wesker, CEO of the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation. Gendo knew the man had his hands in some less than legal activity, something that was very difficult to find, costing several small fortunes just to learn even a fraction of the man's activities. Bioweapons and the like developed using various viruses and parasites.

Gendo knew to be cautions around one as ambitious as Wesker, whose true goals, whatever they were, could further push back the possibility of Instrumentality. Not to mention according to his informants, the man was a confirmed metahuman and was notoriously ambitious.

" Mr. Wesker", greeted Gendo.

Wesker nodded.

"Mr. Ikari."

Gendo adjusted his glasses as he glared at the man before him.

"I understand you have a proposition for NERV.", asked Gendo.

"Indeed I do Mr. Ikari. I am sure you are aware of my unique exports?" asked Wesker.

"Pharmaceuticals. Mr. Wesker I am sure you..."

"Not Pharmaceuticals, I speak of the B.O.W. I make and sell. I am well aware you have looked into my history. I was the one who allowed you to gain select information." said Wesker.

Gendo did not like being interrupted, but at the same time he could respect Weskers straight forwardness.

"...Very well, what is your proposition.", asked Gendo.

"An alliance, between Umbrella and you.", said Wesker.

Gendo raised a brow. This was not expected, especially when taking into account the news of Weyland Yutani's own Merger with Umbrella.

"I was under the impression you were in the middle of a merger with Mr. Weyland?", questioned Gendo.

"I am, as well as OCP. In addition there are several other companies I will propose a merger to. However I did not say Merger, I said alliance, and not with NERV but with you Mr. Ikari. NERV is technically a branch of the Multiversal Alliance Kaiju hunters, or whatever they call themselves. You run it, but do not have the authority to break off from the alliance. ", said Wesker.

Gendo remained silent at that. OCP was a powerful company, responsible for the famous Robocop and the ED-209 urban pacification line of mechs, while bugs existed at first, now they had been perfected...Mostly. They provided a lot of their own information to NERV to aid in upgrading their Evangelions. Gendo was beginning to see Weskers possible plan.

"What Organizations specifically are you attempting to Merge together.", asked Gendo.

"Weyland Yutani and OCP have already agreed, in addition I am finalizing the contract for a merger with MNU who still have access to Prawn technology. I also await the words from The Illusive Man from Cerberus. I am to speak with the representative from Oscorp and LexCorp in a few weeks' time. In my next meeting after this I will propose the deal to the Crysalis Corporation and to GENTEK, their Redlight and Blacklight virus interests me greatly. I also have a secret meeting with Cobra Commander and the board of directors for EXALT a few days later.", said Wesker.

"COBRA, Cerberus, and EXALT are terrorist organizations, dealing with them is unwise, as is giving me this information when taking my superiors into mind." said Gendo.

"Which is why you will tell no one on this bit of information, I have just as much leverage on you as you currently do on me. We could easily both ruin each other's reputation, though of course I have backup plans in the event unwanted material is made public, as I know you do as well. It would be a waste of time. Men like us have little time to waste Mr. Ikari.", said Wesker.

Gendo nodded. Really ever since this whole multiverse situation happened he was working in the dark since new civilizations came into being that had to be taken into consideration. Made all this very difficult, but not impossible. Still, if there was a better way.

"Understood. Tell me what exactly is the goal of this...Super company you seem to be constructing?", asked Gendo.

Wesker looked at the seal on his arm, it was invisible, but it held within it a special vial.

"Complete Multiversal Saturation.", said Wesker.

Gendo raised his brow again at that one.

"Excuse me?"

"To turn men into Gods as a select few rule over them. I speak of Conquest Mr. Ikari, true conquest. Everything could be within our grasp. Money, power...The technology to bring your wife back to life without the need for instrumentality."

Gendo rose to his feet as he lifted his gun hidden under his desk to Weskers face. Wesker made no motion as he examined the man glaring at him.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr. Wesker.", said Gendo with a calm rage about him.

"If you are going to shoot me then do it, I have little time for..."

*BANG*

Gendo's eyes widened only a bit as Wesker seemed to teleport out of the way of the bullet before somehow pulling a massive Cruise Missile from behind his back and hold it in his left arm as if were a football. In his other hand was a pistol pointed directly at Gendo's face, Wesker smirked.

"Mine is bigger.", said Wesker as he put away the missile in a puff of smoke and placed the pistol in his coat. "Regardless, I am well aware of your history Mr. Ikari. Your son would be easily manipulated if I so desired to, without him your plans would crumble and instrumentality would be out of your control. It is a new multiverse Mr. Ikari. Your plans have not changed with its discovery, while I incorporated it into my own. What will you do when your plan fails, and it will fail. Your own treatment of your Pilots will be the end of it. So will you continue on with your doomed agenda, or will you work with me to be one of the elite.", asked Wesker.

Gendo lowered his gun. His eyebrows furrowed. He did not have the plans in place to deal with a super human quite yet, especially one in his office.

"What are you proposing Mr. Wesker, I understand some of the big picture. What do you need me for?" asked Gendo.

"Information mostly, selling of company secrets. Evangelion schematics, Angel genetic material, and what not. In exchange you will be kept in the loop of my plans; anything at our disposal can also be given to you. Within reason of course. I think you'll find the Vita-chambers of Rapture quite interesting." said Wesker.

"I take it I am to inform no one?" asked Gendo.

"You may inform whomever you wish provided it can be contained, of course they are to be treated as expendable should they attempt to reveal anything to anyone else or they grow useless." said Wesker.

Gendo sat back down in his chair as he clasped his hands once again, after a moment of silence he nodded.

"I accept."

* * *

"Welcome to the Crysalis Corporation Mr. Wesker.", said the Director.

Wesker nodded. This man before him, out of everyone he met, he knew the less about.

"I have come to propose a deal Director.", said Wesker.

"Ah yes, your Alpha Corporation formed out of several Mega Corps. All in an attempt to control every product developed and facilitate the evolution of mankind to its next stage in evolution. As if Evolution were simply a ladder that goes up rather than a tree from which life simply branch off. Yes I think I would be interested in that." said the Director.

Wesker paused for only a moment.

"You are well informed.", said Wesker.

"I barely even have to try Mr. Wesker. Congratulations on getting Gendo by the way. Angel D.N.A is very rare, though I must admit his Evangelions are vastly inferior to my Engels, even with their AT-fields. Many would say this is due to my ability to mass produce Engels, unlike his Evas. In truth, no one quite understands what Engels are. I take it you are interested in my Engels Mr. Wesker.", asked the Director with a smile.

"I must admit, when looking into the history of various individuals, yours was the most difficult. I found almost nothing on you personally, not even a name. Though I know you have done some illicit activity when selling to cults and terrorists in the past, none of it could be traced to you personally, only patsies. In addition, no one seems to know how you or your company got into the HUB, or what world you originate from, if any, and no one seems to question it. Tell me Director, who are you." asked Wesker.

"A man of wealth and taste. Though this is simply a mask. I am old Mr. Wesker, though I may not appear it. I have been around long enough that I am an angel to some, but demon to most, though I am neither. Just an agent of change, a messenger, if you will, for things to come."

"That does not answer my question."

"Oh but it does if you know where to look. It is not fun to just hand you a completed puzzle when I could just give you the pieces and watch you put it together yourself." said the Director.

"I detest games." said Wesker.

"A shame, I have been playing them all my life. I knew of your plans for your Apex Corp long before you even thought of it. In fact I may have aided you quite a bit. Needless to say the idea, while ambitious, interests me greatly." said the Director.

"Impossible, unless you are a super human, precog maybe." asked Wesker.

The Director smiled.

"Super _Human_? Ha, thank you for that Mr. Wesker I needed a good laugh. Sadly for you, no I am no super human." said the Director.

"Enough of that, since you know of my ambitions, then I must ask, will you join the Crysalis Corporation with us. The decision is ultimately yours Director." asked Wesker.

"My boy, I see no reason not to. I look forward to what this union shall bring.", said the Director.

"Then I shall take my leave, good day to you.", said Wesker as he turned around.

"Oh but you already made this an excellent day Albert. A most excellent day indeed."

Wesker didn't see how the shadows distorted around the Directors into a vague shape that should not and could not truly exist.

* * *

Wesker narrowed his eyes as he looked in the glass case. Of course the glass was actually transparent Aluminum used for containing subjects. Orochimaru seemed pleased with himself as he looked in on the dead creature within.

"And what is this." asked Wesker.

"My first experiment, this is a fully matured Las Plaga.", said Orochimaru.

Wesker looked to Orochimaru, brow raised. Then he looked back to the creature in the case. Superficially it resembled a Plaga, various isectoid features, and long whip like tendrils. Though at the same time it looked nothing like any Plaga Wesker had seen.

Its front limbs possessed a lengthened appearance which were able to function as a crude stabbing weapon. The hind limbs morphologically were similar to a grasshopper. In between those two limbs were normal plaga legs, only the carapace was all wrong.

The creature also had a head with two sets of eyes, and a very reptilian jaw. The tails were similar to the lashing tendrils of other Plaga parasites, only a set of spines lined them. Finally the main difference was the UV light over the case. Plaga detested bright lights and they could be killed by it. This was the main flaw of the Plaga, though not really a large one.

"And how it is this Plagas is able to withstand UV radiation. It may be dead, but even the corpses dissolve when hit by UV radiation." asked Wesker.

Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at his creation.

"Simple, I infected this specimen's egg with the T-Virus before it even hatched. This is the result. I only recently removed it from its host. It immediately searched for another one. This one is a male of the species, the female has morphologically similar, though she was larger. They can survive without a host, but not for very long, they attempt to find a new one when removed. They can survive for approximately five hours without a host. However when fully grown it is much too large to enter a new host, thus as you can see it died."

"So it inhabits the same host all its life." asked Wesker.

"Indeed, the capabilities of those infected with this parasite was interesting, they have the same abilities as those infested with a normal Plaga, however the parasite connects perfectly with the host. The Plaga can access the hosts mind, and the host can do the same for the plaga. Because of this theoretically the Host can control their Plaga. Though most go insane to be effective. The Host can also use the Plagas tentacles, which are housed in the arms and emerge from the palms. In addition the maw that emerges from the mouth can spit a potent acid. The maw has a long proboscis which drinks up the liquefied remains.", said Orochimaru.

"I am impressed. What do you plan on doing with this specimen?"

"Using the same method, I think I can create a new kind of Tyrant. Using the T-virus and several of this type of Las Plagas, I can create the perfect Soldier. The Plaga communicate through Ultrasound, since this specimen latches onto the brain stem perfectly we can control this new Tyrant using the parasite as a proxy."

"I see, interesting..." said Albert before a familiar voice echoed in the halls.

"S.T.A.R.S."

"Ah, I see my B.O.W squad is here." said Wesker.

Wesker watched as the massive inhuman thing stepped calmly through the halls. In its arm it held a massive Grenade Launcher its skin a sickly green, obvious signs of surgery could be seen, as well as tentacles that slithered from the arms of its trench coat.

"What is that marvelous beast." asked Orochimaru.

"Meet Nemesis, the leader of my B.O.W Squad. He has been altered with data from the Weapon X program. Adamantium is infused with his skeletal structure and he has retractable claws as well. He is also the most intelligent B.O.W we have ever produced. A result of his enhanced regenerative abilities affecting his brain. He provides long range heavy offense on the field, but mostly fulfils a leadership role. The Squad itself is composed of five other BOWs I have collected in parallel versions of my world."

"What are the other four."

Before Wesker could say anything, two cloaked humanoids dropped from the cieling. One wore a red cloak, the other black. The hood of the cloak revealed shimmering red eyes and large mandibles. The hands were composed of two long spindly fingers and a single thumb. A scythe like blade slithered from under the black ones cloak revealing the wicked segmented tail of the creature tipped with the scythe like blade.

"These are the Verugos, I named them Red King and Black King. Ramon Salazar had them as bodyguards; I took them for myself through my own means so they only obey me. A fusion of human and insect D.N.A implanted with the Plaga Parasite. Very strong and very stealthy. They have been outfitted with Yautja cloaking and vision technology provided by Mr. Weyland, we made it water proof. The Cloaking device built into them, incapable of being removed. Near perfect invisibility. On top of that cybernetic implants in the eyes allow them to see what the other sees allowing them to work together much more efficiently. They provide and fulfil a Stealth and assassin based role on the field", said Wesker.

"My, my, you have such wonderful toys.", said Orochimaru.

"Next.", said Wesker.

A massive beast walked in. A hulking monstrosity vaguely reminiscent of Nemesis. Cybernetic and surgical modifications could be plainly seen on the beast. Namely the right arm which had a most unusual looking prosthetic with a variety of tools and weapons.

"Ustanak, an attempt to recreate the success of the Nemesis Project, but sadly a failure without regenerative capabilities. He was cybernetically modified instead. His arm possesses a multitude of accessories for any situation. Hydraulic-powered claws tipped in adamantium needles to collect blood samples, plasma based chain gun, mining drill, circular saw blade, and other surprises all built into that arm including an Auto Doc function taken from that war torn Wasteland world. He serves and fulfils a Locate and capture role as well as medical assistance.", said Wesker.

"Fascinating, a shame it cannot regenerate on it's own. Still a fascinating beast none the less.", said Orochimaru.

The final beast came through, and it was the most human looking of them all. Though the green skin gave away it's true nature.

"Finally this is Ivan, the last of the T-103 Tyrants. I would have made it the Squad leader, but Ivan's kin and I have a rather rocky history. Strong and near indestructible. Armed with the latest plasma weaponry taken from XCOM grafted into him. Plasma cannon for his right arm, and a jetpack built into his back. Numerous sensors and cyberwarfare subroutines are built into his nervous system. He provides a Support Assault role." said Wesker.

"Do they work well together?" asked Orochimaru.

"That is what I am going to find out today."

"Mind explaining the plan?", asked Orochimaru.

"I'm merely looking for a reset button." said Wesker.

* * *

The Xenith Station was without a doubt the most advanced thing in the HUB. Powered by a truly massive immortal star larger than a super massive black hole and constructed out of exotic materials unknown to any other universe, it was the most secure and powerful thing at the Multiversal Alliances disposal. Bigger than a galaxy with plenty of room to spare, it quickly became the HQ of the Multiversal Alliance, and over time as more and more universes were discovered, only became more and more powerful.

Within this station, not far from the inter-universal wormhole transport system; one of the rooms within was being outfitted with technology that greatly interested the Alliance. A holographic projection in the very center showed a map of some esoteric world. A computer interface attached to the ceiling with a chair able to swivel around this map.

The Map shifted through several areas and planets, including a massive planet size turtle with four elephants and a the ever strange Discworld on its back before changing to show other facilities within the HUB.

On the track systems around the computer, a familiar machine rolled towards the map.

"Funny thing that, looks like a see through globe, 'ello globe.", said the ever curious and occasionally annoying Wheatley.

The Personality Core, turned mainframe turned to see the small boy looking over the building process. This boy was Jeremie Bolpois, a young boy who was one of the few people knowledgeable on what was being installed, and skilled in its use despite his age.

"It's a bit strange seeing the Holomap outside the Factory.", said Jeremie.

Jeremie was young, but known as an intellectual and had knowledge no one else possessed, save the girl named Aelita, who currently was not present.

Jeremie still remembers the day he heard of the introduction of the greater Multiverse, it was a unique day, one that eventually would result in his whole planet being transported into the HUB. Not long afterwards things would change.

Jeremie along with his friends had discovered the Factory, and with it Lyoko. Within the Factory, they discovered a supercomputer, one more advanced than anything within their universe. This quantum supercomputer was built to hold Lyoko, a virtual world. With it they discovered Aelita and X.A.N.A.

Several days before the discovery of the Multiverse, X.A.N.A mysteriously disappeared. It was not until later Jeremie learned the intelligent computer program had escaped the universe itself to join the Machine Collective.

Eventually the MA discovered the Factory, and with it the supercomputer.

Xenith Station workers were already in the process of constructing a Cyberspace, a literal universe made not of atoms, but of data. The Real world would be overlaid over this universe as digital spaces would be programmed into it. Already three specific universes were added.

The First was the Tron System. Programmed by Kevin Flynn, a gifted computer programmer. The Tron System was composed of three known areas, the Grid, the Outlands, and the Sea of Simulation. The sapient programs would be inducted into the computer systems of the Xenith Station, eventually running most administrative processes for their users, whom they saw as gods.

Kevin Flynn along with his son Sam, were the main individuals who pushed forward the uses of this digital universe. Eventually the massive success would cause the underlying digital pocket universe within the HUB to grow.

The second reality to be added into Cyberspace, was the Digital World and the Digimon that lived there. Many Digimon worked with the Multiversal Alliance until they became what many considered a firewall should any Machine Collective individuals showed up in the HUB.

Finally the most recent world to be added was the unique networked cyberworld discovered as another dimension within an alternate universe. With this Networked Cyberworld came the NetNavi, short for Internet Navigator. The NetNavi were sentient programs designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in devices known as a Personal Terminal, also called a PET. The NetNavi, such as the most famous would function as the Anti-virus for the HUBs newly constructed cyberspace.

This is where Lyoko came in. While it was already possible to physically turn people into data allowing them to enter Cyberspace, it was limited and selective. Due to the uses of physically entering Cyberspace, Kevin Flynn along with his son who were the CEO of ENCOM, would construct the doorway into cyberspace.

Lyoko was interesting, without X.A.N.A it was mostly desolate, and had an unusual way that allowed others to enter into Lyoko. They were the towers. These towers within Lyoko had many properties, from harnessing the power of the Supercomputer, to create connections to other systems, and increasing processing power. However what made these towers interesting was they could be used to create efficient ways to enter cyberspace.

Since Lyoko was now for all intents and purposes a Ghost Town, Kevin proposed to Jeremie the possibility of turning all of Lyoko into a massive city, constructed by both Digimon and Programs that would enable Lyoko to act as a doorway between Cyberspace and the Hub. After a bit of coxing, Jeremie agreed, and now the Supercomputer that held Lyoko was being transported into the Hub.

The core of Lyoko, known as both Carthage and Sector 5 would be a digital city connecting to the towers, while Scanners would be placed within the Xenith Station. Scanners were giant cylinders that could be entered allowing individuals to become virtualized into Lyoko. Already Kevin was working on mass producing Scanners to be placed all around the station.

Using similar technology to what allowed Flynn to access the Grid, would be implemented in special Scanners to allow the entire body to enter into Cyberspace.

There was talks of the enigmatic Matrix possibly being added as well, but the presence of certain programs made that far to dangerous at the moment, though it was on the list as soon as it could be scrubbed of the influence of the Machine Collective.

Jeremie watched as Wheatley moved around the holomap. A part of the building process would be that the Supercomputer would be built in a similar way to how it was with the Factory, and thus far with the exception of a few machines and the ever-present tracks around the Xenith Station, it looked just like the factory to Jeremie.

Once it was powered on, Lyoko would be added to Cyberspace, and the construction of the Virtual city would begin.

"Just asked GLaDOS, the supercomputer should be done soon, this must be exciting for you I find it a bit exciting, I think I might have a heart attack, you know if I weren't a robot.", said Wheatley.

Jeremie chuckled as he looked over to the only new addition to the room that was noticeable. A massive Scanner was placed towards the back of the room, one that worked like any other, only this one worked like the infamous ENCOM laser. It had started to Glow, and after a moment the doors opened.

Stepping out of the scanner was a girl, but this was no normal girl. She was known as Norn and she was the conscience of Yggdrasill, the ruler of the Digital World and the one who would oversee the construction of the Digital City. She looked around the room before she moved to the holomap as it displayed Yggdrasill_7d6, the main Avatar of Yggdrasil, before showing the server tree itself.

Jeremie looked at the girl, dressed in a white dress somewhat reminiscent of magical girls as she turned to Jeremie and observed him for a moment as Wheatley moved into view.

"Well then, 'Ello Norn... Or Yggdrasil... Or... Actually I am not sure what to call you.", said Wheatley.

"Norn will suffice.", said Norn as she looked back to the holomap.

"We are prepared when you are to activate Lyoko, It will be present above the Sea of Simulation. That will place it between both the Tron Systems and the Digital World. Whamon are currently transporting digimon, programs are being transported by Recognizers, and NetNavi are in the area where Lyoko is set to appear and are prepared to begin construction.", said Norn.

"Well, happy that, so why are you here anyway?" asked Wheatley as he examined the girl up close.

"This is an important day, I wished to be present." and that was all she said.

Jeremie sighed as he took out his phone.

"I'm going to call Sam, let him know we're ready." said Jeremie.

"What about Kevin, I'm sure he wants to see this?" said Wheatley.

"He's busy building the improved scanners, give me a minute, once I'm done I'll mount the interface and get this whole thing started." said Jeremie as he began to dial.

* * *

Unknown to Jeremie, Sam was within cyberspace with several other individuals, all sitting on vehicles standing above a race track. Sam sat on a gen 5 light cycle a motorcycle like vehicle able to create a solid wall of light known as a light ribbon behind it as it moved. Next to Sam was Quorra, a unique individual within Cyberspace known as an ISO, a nearly extinct race of Programs from the Grid who spontaneously evolved, as opposed to being created by users. Quorra was the last remaining ISO within Cyberspace. She sat within a light runner, a vehicle much like a light cycle only designed more after four wheeled cars over a motor cycle.

Next to her was a Digimon, an Agumon, a dinosaur like Digimon who sat in a go-kart type vehicle, only it had been heavily altered by various NetNavi and Programs to have a variety of functions to keep up with the others. Sitting in the kart was a human by the name of Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, the leader of the original group known as the DigiDestined, a group of select children who were selected by unknown forces to defend the Digital World.

Finally on the other side of Sam say Megaman a .EXE NetNavi who sat on a modified Light Cycle designed with an appearance somewhat similar to his armor.

A small crowd of Programs, Humans, Digimon, and NetNavi watched as the racers. The Group included the DigiDestined and their Digimon, the operator of Megaman known as Lan Hikri, and various others. They watched as the group took off once the light above them turned Green.

* * *

Jeremie put his phone down and sighed.

"No answer."

Norn made no motion as Wheatley turned between the two.

"Well, he'll probably notice when Lyoko is added to cyberspace. I'm sure nothing bad happened... Unless something bad then happened, n which case I should send Kevin a basket. Poor guy, to have his son die so young. It's tragic." said Wheatley.

Jeremie blinked a few times before he shook his head.

"I'm sure Sam is fine, he is most likely just busy.", said Jeremie.

"Enough talk, we shall commence the Lyoko patch now.", said Norn as she stood next to the Holomap.

Jeremie shrugged as he moved to the chair handing around the holomap and sat in it. He began to type and the machines came to life.

"Shouldn't take too long, just a few minutes.", said Jeremie as he continued to type.

After a few minutes, alarms began to boom. Jeremie stopped his typing as he turned to Wheatley.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremie.

Wheatley was quiet for a moment, before he turned to Jeremie.

"Oh, well... Apparently Five monsters have showed up not far from here and are currently on a rampage to this location. The Space core is monitoring it.", said Whetley as another voice came from a speaker.

"Space, Space monster attack. Space Monsters heading towards the Lyoko Supercomputer... New space information available, Monsters are being tracked by XCOM forces. Space is safe with space cops."

Jeremie watched as massive metal doors slid at the entrances and exits closing the room off from whatever was heading towards them. It was quiet before Wheatley spoke.

"Well, that was unexpected.", said Wheatley.

Jeremie said nothing as Norn simply stared at the door.

* * *

A mostly uninhabited city on the surface of the Xenith Station was calm as various species went about their business. That all changed when an unknown craft flew over it and dropped five drop pods that hit the center lake of the city. Not long after, a familiar craft touched down near the lake and several men stepped out, this was XCOM. When first discovered by the Multiverse Alliance, XCOM was quickly absorbed into the MA Defense Force. Their experience in alien attacks from the Ethereal Empire proved to be invaluable to the other forces that worked for the MA.

A Heavy wearing Titan Armor and wielding a Heavy Plasma Rifle stepped out, followed by a sniper in Archangel Armor, a unique armor with a jetpack that had been greatly improved with otherworldly technology. One Assault and Support soldier moved to the lake as they took aim at the lake with their own Plasma rifles. Finally, two MEC troopers moved forward, each cybernetic soldier were wearing heavily modified armor and Particle cannons.

The Assault Trooper pointed to the lake.

"I want the MECs up front, if you see anything out of the ordinary fire. Sniper get in the sky, take out anything that comes out of the lake, Support and I will be next to the Heavy. Time to see how these gene mods function in live combat. If this turns into a fire fight, we stall until reinforcements arrive. Let's go." said the Assault Trooper.

Like a well-oiled machine, the soldiers took their positions and aimed out at the lake. The city lakes were shallow, barely four feet tall at the deepest point. If something was in the lake, they would be able to see it through the crystal clear waters. For several moments, nothing happened, and then from above the sniper noticed the water moving oddly, yet nothing could be seen, almost as if it were invisible. He took to the mic and relayed the information to his squad.

"Something is in the water. It's cloaked. Active camo, very advanced." he whispered.

"Do you have a clear shot?" asked the Assault trooper.

"I can't tell where any soft points are. Not even the head. Plasma doesn't work well with water either. I might be able to burn it, but no kill shots."

"Keep aim, await further instructions."

"Roger, Second target seen, same active camo.", said the Sniper as he tracked a second invisible thing.

The Sniper watched the distortions until something else was seen walking slowly towards the soldiers. It was a giant of a beast with rotted green skin and a large black coat. However what really drew the eye was the massive rocket launcher in its hand.

"S.T.A.R.S.", rasped the beast as it moved closer.

"What the hell is that?"

Then without warning, the sniper fell from the sky as a bolt of Plasma struck him in the side.

"FIRE!"

A loud sound was heard as a missile was launched towards the MEC troopers. Particle beams fired from the MEC trooper's rifles to successfully destroy the missile as something charged forward.

Ivan fired Plasma Bolts at select targets as he attempted to down the XCOM Soldiers.

The Red King decloaked as it crawled onto land and sprinted towards the Heavy. Heavy Plasma fire shot towards the cloaked creature as it zigzagged around the area dodging fire with seemingly little effort.

The Support fired as rockets and plasma sprayed everywhere as the Verugos zipped around at superhuman speed redirecting fire. Nemesis had at this point sprinted forward and swung his rocket launcher at a nearby MEC Trooper like a club as adamantium claws slid from between his knuckles. With ease the Mutant sliced off the Troopers arm as tentacles slithered from his sleeves.

At this point the wounded Sniper got to his feet, limping as he turned to see Ivan engage the other MEC Trooper. As he readied to fire, another beast made itself known. A massive beast with a cybernetic multi-tooled arm who was charging in his direction.

* * *

The Xenith station prepared to mobilize as XCOM watched the fight over various visual surveillance's. Officer Bradford watched as men under his command worked tirelessly to figure out anything they could about this new enemy. Vahlen watched the battle with interest.

"They appear to be mutants, bioweapons of some kind.", said Vahlen as she looked to her tablet.

"I know these monsters, I read files on them. All of them originate from the same universe, a human baseline offshoot universe where biotechnology was developed through viral agents." said Bradford.

"Sir, The Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies has information on them and are prepared to send BSAA agents who have dealt with these creatures, though It will take time to get their agents geared up.", said an agent looking at the holo-globe.

"We're not sure how much time we have." said Bradford.

' _Perhaps I can be of assistance._ '

Bradford shivered as the strange bipedal feline creature floated over the holo-globe with his arms behind his back. Like the monsters attacking, this creature to was a creation of science, and was working with XCOM to help better train psionic soldiers. The long Purple tail of the creature swung as it lowered itself to the ground.

"Do you have a plan Mewtwo?", asked Bradford.

' _I may need some help, but I think I can call on a unique group from my planet to deal with this threat._ '

"What do you need?", asked Bradford.

' _Has that Psi Armor I requested been finished, I could use a boost for what I am about to do._ '

* * *

"S.T.A.R.S."

Nemesis fired rocket after rocket to the group hiding behind the shielded MEC Trooper. By this point said Trooper was far too busy being cover to drop the shield. If he did then the man behind him and himself would probably be blown apart.

"I think a sectopod is preferable to this.", said the Assault soldier.

A Verugo was busy with the Heavy who was having trouble dealing with the speedy and invisible monster. Ivan on the other hand was engaged in a battle with the Support and second MEC Trooper. The only one Free at this point was the sniper, who was firing shots at Ustanak.

"Where is the second invisible one, I don't see It.", said the Assault soldier.

"Maybe that's because it's invisible." offered the MEC Trooper as he looked to the current power of his shield.

"We only have a few more seconds before I'm useless as cover", said the Trooper.

As the MEC Troopers shields began to fall, something rather interesting happened there was a flash of light not far from the Assault soldier. He turned to see what looked like five Shivs fly off into the battle, before they transformed into five strange robotic looking creatures. Four purple, one red.

"Genesect.", said one of the creatures before they unleashed blasts of energy from cannons on their back towards various monsters.

' _That should suffice.'_

The Assault Soldier turned to see a familiar form. Mewtwo standing next not far from him holding up a shield of psychic energy wearing what appeared to be Psi Armor modified specifically for him.

"Mewtwo?", asked the Assault soldier.

' _I apologize the time it took to get aid, these Genesect are friends of a... Relative of mine. They should be able to help us in this battle._ '

Mewtwo promptly dropped the shields before a ball of black energy appeared in his hand and he threw it at Nemesis causing the giant to fly off into the artificial ocean.

"Boy am I glad to see you"

' _I can imagine._ '

Mewtwo lifted his hand and released psychic power toward Ivan as the Genesect spread out.

* * *

Unknown to all, they were one monster short. The Black King, brother of the Red King, moved silently through the area to get into the lower levels of the Xenith Station. Its form cloaked as it moved through any area it could, getting lower and lower into the rea to get to its target. As it moved, it found itself moving towards its destination, the Lyoko Cyberspace supercomputer.

It stood still before the door that would lead it to its target. Its tail swung and attempted to slice at the door, but the metamaterials of the Xenith Station would prove harder than anticipated.

The Black King tilted its head as it looked around. Perhaps there was another way. If force would prove insufficient then it merely had to adapt.

* * *

Nemesis lifted its arm as Mewtwo released a condensed ball of shadows. Nemesis was pushed back but otherwise stood its ground. Flailing tentacles slithered from its arms as it attempted to ensnare the Pokémon.

"S.T.A.R.S."

Mewtwo however proved very quick as it easily zipped past any attempts to capture or otherwise restrain it.

 _'Stars you say... Very well. Swift._ '

With a flick of its wrist, the psychic Pokémon released a volley of what appeared to be stars to move at swift speeds towards Nemesis. The Stars would move erratic and despite Nemesis best efforts, each one struck home.

' _Swift never misses. How about another to demonstrate_.'

Try as he might, Nemesis could not avoid the attack. With a roar, Nemesis charged forward, sliding out his adamantium claws. Mewtwo dodged the swings with little effort before simple disappearing. Nemesis looked around confused only to see Mewtwo reappear behind him with his palm out and facing Nemesis. The Psychic Pokémon released its power, the Aura Sphere, and Nemesis was thrown across the landscape.

* * *

The Black King scoured through the ducts and hidden chambers, making its way closer and closer towards one of the most recently expanded upon areas. It's ingrained directives guiding it towards its goal, moving at speeds that made it blur through the buildings.

No real offensive measures were built here yet, as this place had only recently been expanded into.

Soon the Black King made it to its objective, and its pair, the Red King who saw all his brother did, signaled the others.

Reaching down to its belt, it grabbed the orb in its blade like claws, before throwing it. There was a flash of light before the orb came back to it, and The Black King looked to the creature that emerged.

"Porygon."

Specifically a Porygon Z, who as soon as it exited the pokeball turned to the door, and seemingly turned itself into a stream of energy that entered the sensitive electrical equipment, and disappeared from view.

* * *

Jeremie heard the loud screeching from something behind the door. He stood, and his heart beat faster and faster.

Whatever it was, it had taken out any methods he could have used to identify it, but based on descriptions of the monsters above, he highly doubted he wouldwant to see it.

Unknown to Jeremie, something had embedded itself deep within his computer, and began tearing through his data files. Norn turned to the computer interface with narrowed eyes.

It prepared to deal with a cyberattack from whatever this entity was, only to find that it was thwarted. Norn raised a brow curiously as something vacated the Supercomputer at the speed of thought and catapulted itself somewhere deeper into the hidden files, specifically those of Jeremie's universe.

"Mr. Jeremie."

Jeremie turned to Norn quickly with a flinch, snapped back to reality, and seeing that whatever was outside the door wasn't attempting to come through he felt much calmer.

"Yes Norn?"

"Something has placed a worm in your systems detailing information on Lyoko, I cannot find where the information is being sent, and I am unable to fully access that area in my current physical state."

Jeremie wasted no time; his mind cleared as he jumped into the chair and began working his magic.

Deep within the supercomputer, the Porygon Z sent the wanted information to its master through various channels to minimize the possibility of discovery, then it sensed that something was attempting to stop it.

Knowing full well that its time was running short, it prioritized certain information, specifically a very special use the Lyoko Supercomputer had. All other information not related to the wanted information was ignored before Porygon left the Supercomputer to return to its origin.

"Porygon Z."

The Black King lifted the orb, and the digital pokemon was stored away. It's active camouflage activated and it blitzed its way back to the surface.

* * *

The Genesect fired a blast of fire from it's main cannon as the Red King saw it's brother was finished. It released a specific roar on a specific wavelength as the other B. slowly made their way towards the Ustanak.

The giant deformed humanoid lifted its cybernetic arm, as parts of it shifted and blinked.

Mewtwo sensed this as he fought Nemesis, and sent out a message to XCOM.

' _The one with the prosthetic arm, it's creating a signal of some sort. I can feel space and time bending around it.'_

Mewtwo telekinetically caught the missile sent by Nemesis who was regenerating from the earlier psyshock, right before the beast threw it's grenade launcher, and revealed a set of very familiar claws.

Mewtwo knew the Story of Wolverine, and it knew how dangerous that particular individual was. Though this did explain the beast's durability if it had an adamantium skeleton.

Nemesis roared as it swiped at Mewtwo, who formed a barrier as he backed off, his psi-armor boosting his barrier to its fullest, and the claws actually bounced off it, which surprised the Pokémon.

"S.T.A.R.S."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he threw a barrage of shadow balls at Nemesis before taking off into the air using only pure psychic might. They impacted with the monster, but otherwise had little effect as it just seemed to regenerate.

 _'You are abnormally fast given your size.'_

Commented Mewtwo as he prepared his next attack.

The Genesect army on the other hand were standing near the Heavy as the agile Red King dodged and weaved around attacks and Ivan fired plasma bolts back at them with full force.

Sniper support was helpful, as even with its armor, the Tyrant Ivan was taking massive damage and starting to bleed.

The Shiny Red Genesect took to the skies as it fired its signature attack Techno Blast, which possessed enough force to fling Ivan back several feet, though the Tyrant landed on his feet, sparking from damage to its cybernetic components.

Of course this had an unintended side effect as it's arm, now free of the built in fail safes, began to mutate into a massive hulking mace of a hand with razor sharp claws. Firing plasma bolts from it's unaltered arm, Ivan charged forward, before taking a swipe at the Shiny Genesect who lifted it's arm to block.

While its metallic carapace limited the damage, the arm now had four large claw marks in them. Thankfully the XCOM Support came through to take the attention of Ivan off the leader Genesect.

Then, as the battle raged on, the Black King returned, and Ustanak released a signal, that the Genesect detected and decoded as a form of Teleportation.

A wave of light appeared in the sky, and an unfamiliar high pitched whine echoed across the Battlefield as all the monsters disappeared from view.

Mewtwo stood still as he examined the area, a quick Recover healing most of his wounds as he focused on the Red Genesect who examined it's wound.

 _'Most curious.'_

Mewtwo stopped his contemplation as the familiar voice of Bradford came in his ear.

"No sign of the attackers, Shin tracked the teleportation, and it's jumping from place to place, we can't tell where it's going."

Mewtwo nodded.

 _'I see, still, they must have completed their objective then, whatever it was.'_

"Looks like it had something to do with the Cyberspace Project, we'll get a team there to see what they were after, hopefully we'll figure out the motive, and through that whoever was controlling the monsters."

Mewtwo only nodded as he went to tend to the others.

* * *

Wesker smirked as the files appeared on his computer. Despite the way time worked in the HUB, and while time travel was impossible, there were other universes where it could be done, and this device would be perfect in ensuring success, and thanks to his contacts Wesker found a way to do just that.

He looked down at the cool body of Chris Redfield. Lying dead. Sure it wasn't the one from his universe, but it was close enough to be considered therapeutic. Wesker was no longer in the HUB, and here time travel could be used. Specifically the kind he had recently gotten thanks to the B.O.W squad.

While one Chris was dead, Wesker knew there were others, including the one from his reality, who worked with the Multiversal Alliance. Wesker turned to his other universe counterpart. Who looked pleased at the body before him.

"It is nice to see hard work pay off. I only wish we could kill him again." said the other Wesker.

The original nodded.

"That can be arranged." said the original.

"How so? These other universes you told me of perhaps?" asked the other.

"I only wish it was my version of Chris to die, however we can kill this one again. I find it has a calming effect. Give me a moment." said Wesker as he turned to his laptop.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I have merged my Umbrella with many other groups. With a few schematics we were able to create a very unique machine. A time machine, or as I like to call it a reset button. I learned of a reality that was being induced into the HUB."

"The HUB?"

"I'll explain later. Regardless, I needed the ability to exit the HUB, and I found it. This allowed me to meet you. Afterwards, a squad of modified B. obtained information to construct a sort of time machine. Using exotic technology we replicated this time machine. You wanted to kill Chris again, I can give you that. We can kill every Chris from every realty if you so desire, but this time machine gives us an edge. Once the pieces fall into place we can do much with it, observe." said the Original

He finished typing on his laptop before looking to the corpse. He smiled as he readied the final step.

"Return to the past, now." said Wesker as he pressed the enter key.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you unaware, in Code Lyoko the supercomputer had the power to reset time to an earlier point, which is what Wesker got his hand on. It doesn't work within the HUB, but outside of it, that is a whole different story.

Also Ustanak's teleportation is based on the Electronic Thumb from the Hitchikers Guide to the Galaxy, only slightly modified.


End file.
